


[OA] 遗梦

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 83,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 灵感来自于《昼颜》，本文中即二人婚后双向出轨对方。存在道德争议，请慎入。无妨把本文当作《The 20th》里面忍足曾经做过的一个梦。连载更新中。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 出轨——背叛亲属，伤害身边的人，自己也坠入痛苦的深渊。一旦涉足就晚了，即使意识到没有出口，也绝无折返的可能。好像两个人坐在暴风雨中摇曳的小船，那是一艘绝对不会到岸的小船。
> 
> ——《昼颜》
> 
> “我对埃德加的爱像树林中的叶子，当冬季改变树木的时候，随之就会改变叶子。我对希斯克利夫的爱却像地下永久不变的岩石……我爱的就是希斯克利夫！他无时无刻不在我心中，并不是作为一种乐趣，而是作为我的一部分。”
> 
> ——《呼啸山庄》

阳光透过雾色的窗纱斜斜径直刺入眼底。忍足下意识地想抬手去挡，后知后觉发现一颗金色的大脑袋着实压在手臂上，来自另一个人的湿润呼吸喷在自己颈间。两扇温热的身体紧紧挨在一起，说是四肢交缠也不为过。枕边人经过一宿的睡眠头毛乱翘，一时半会儿似乎并没有醒转的打算，鼻息微弱却规律而漫长，半边面孔更深地压进枕头里，搭在忍足腰上的手臂几乎同时收紧了。

忍足在一瞬间全想起来了。

札幌昨晚下了雪，纷纷扬扬的雪花把楼顶覆盖成白色。会场里光影幢幢，摇晃的酒杯折射出水晶吊灯的璀璨，医学部长身侧里外围了三层笑脸。忍足敷衍完重要的人物，躲到角落里对付起自助餐食，抬起眼皮看到他那位不遗余力社交的同期，目不转睛地盯着他上蹿下跳，就着他毫无自觉的丑态面无表情地叉了一片鱼生送进嘴里。学会进行到最后一天，他的社交配额早透支一空，巴不得即刻回酒店单人间享受独处的安宁。

灯光就在这时熄灭了，射灯光线从四面八方汇聚在中央舞台。环幕音响放大曾经熟悉的声音，忍足看着升降台上的身影陷入一阵恍惚，闭幕致辞从耳边不着痕迹地擦过。这场学会的金主意外光顾，连医学部长的面子都得往后放，迹部一下台便被众星拱月般团团围住，全场每个人都想和他攀谈一二。

忍足自不例外。他这晚第一次真诚地想开始一段对话，却连个接近对方的机会都寻不到，只能偶尔勉强捕捉到迹部神采飞扬的侧脸。凉风从露台吹进来，直愣愣地灌了忍足一脖子。他酸不溜秋地叹了口气，背靠向大理石雕花壁柱。下一秒他和迹部的视线隔着人海在空中相遇了，短暂到近乎错觉的三五秒，周围的音量被拧小了，忍足不无惊异地辨认出迹部“等我”的口型。

会场归于沉寂，电梯上升到酒店顶层，忍足被带到迹部的专用套房。落地窗外是一片白茫茫的城景，雪色隐约映得鱼鳞般的灯火更增色三分。迹部拉起薄窗纱，红酒斟满了玻璃杯，他落座在忍足对面的真皮沙发，两条腿优雅地相互交叠。他们现在联系不勤快，高中毕业迹部出国后俩人一直很少联系，顶多在屈指可数的同窗会打照面交换近况，熟练地端着成年男人的架子寒暄，然后匆忙地挥手别过。迹部成为了报纸上的一个符号，忍足时常怀疑他们是否分享过六年的时光，到头来亲近老友的头衔名存实亡，俩人的关系像一根越削越薄的棉线。

忍足已想不起来上次两人单独聊天究竟要追溯回何时。半杯红酒下肚，在冷水里浸透一般冰凉的手脚指尖和胃袋一起回暖。迹部在晚宴上已然喝了不少，虽面不改色却整个人飘在微醺的状态里。俩人叙旧挺起劲，仿佛秒回到每晚煲电话粥的少年时代，瞳孔里闪烁着久违的光彩。忍足倒了一通学会的苦水，从繁冗的社交晚宴吐槽到装腔作势的同仁，迹部托腮眼带笑意地饶有兴致地盯着他，揶揄他的笨拙，听不出褒贬地吐槽他一沾生人就还是那副半死不活的德行从来没变。

墙上的挂表爬过几格，对话跌入一段突如其来的空白。他们默契地端起玻璃杯，各自无名指上的两枚戒指各自反出银光。

迹部当年的婚事轰动全城，门当户对的簪缨世家，被各大媒体津津乐道小半月。忍足成家比他迟了两年，对象是朝夕相处的麻醉医师，出于俩人低调的性子没有办婚礼，仅在院内简朴却不失郑重地广而告之后，邀家人列一桌酒席庆祝。至于少时的亲朋故旧忍足倒没有刻意告知，碰着了就一概借着无名指上的银圈代口，迹部大约也是第一次知晓。

迹部盯着忍足的手看了半秒，眼睛里的光迅速黯淡下去，取而代之的是难以言明的伤感，那是他绝不会轻易在外人面前流露的表情。身体先于大脑做出反应，忍足本能地坐近迹部身边，确实地感受到了他情绪的低落，心里不由自主地为之一紧。迹部逼近了忍足，抓起他戴有婚戒的手悬在空中许久，刘海挂在眼睛前面，呈现一张和公共场合截然不同的侧脸。

怎么就变成现在这样了，迹部面带自嘲地自言自语道，明明是我先遇见你的啊。一声凄凉难掩的叹息嵌进了空气里，他的神色里是忍足从未见过的不确定。

回过神来的时候，他们的额头抵在了一起，对方的热量辐射过来。迹部擦过忍足的唇边，脸颊染着酒后的红色，忍足的脊柱在那一刻僵硬了，他一动也不敢动，并非因为油然而生的私欲，却是共情之下无法控制的痛苦。这些年他只在报纸上阅读那个意气风发的迹部，描绘出和自己差之千里的生活状态，看到迹部和以前一样风光无限，心中难免泛起一阵感慨。

但他没想象过迹部会这样出现在面前，倏地想起小时候迹部不痛快了找他顺毛的片段。那时俩人面对面坐在沉默里，迹部卸下了人前的所有防备，时而扔下几句真心话。忍足会抓着迹部的手宽慰，眉毛蹙得像茂盛的灌木，极少数的几次甚至情不自禁地把人揽进怀里，放低了声音帮助他找回平静。

——可现在呢，迹部心里还有什么不足，为什么他看着不是享尽了这世上所有的福却是囫囵吞尽了所有的苦？

残存的理智被抛之脑后，迹部的指尖拂过他的眉毛，两片唇像是若有似无地相碰。热量稍稍离远了，迹部停在一寸外的距离，睁大眼睛判读忍足的反应，忍足再次被他眼底的煎熬灼伤了，抬手穿进那丛金发，轻轻抚摸着那个后脑勺。迹部端起忍足的下巴，二度压了上来，这回没有任何犹疑。

忍足闭上眼睛，五指停在迹部的后颈，刚长出来的碎发有些扎手，他却无可救药地心生怜爱。像被带入一片漩涡，情感在胸腔内激荡，他想尽一切办法安慰面前这个人——如果迹部想要的是自己，那么拿去便是了。别再露出那样令人心疼的表情，那对于他的折磨无异诛心。

迹部把忍足的衬衣从皮带里抽出来，顺着他的尾椎骨摸上去，温暖的掌心经过忍足微凉的皮肤。他们费了半天劲才栽进卧室的床铺里，踢掉卡在膝盖的半截西裤，交换了无数个从匆忙到细致的吻。呼吸变了调，身体相连的部分在不断的挤压中升温，大脑的记忆在暧昧的地方模糊了，下一个画面里他们并排躺在一侧缓着。

迹部理所当然地赖在忍足怀里拒绝离开，他阖着眼睛，迷迷糊糊还在吻忍足的肩，脸上却是一副终于舒坦了的表情。再让我吻一下吧，迹部嘟囔着说，意识已经快和身体抽离，却还是抓着忍足的手不放开。忍足在黑暗里屏住了呼吸，无法自抑地揽过迹部的肩膀，在他的鼻尖落下轻飘飘的吻。轻拍着迹部的后背，他哄着他进入了安稳的睡梦。

那是忍足关于昨晚的最后一段回忆。

阳光在迹部的鼻梁移动半寸，他睁开眼睛醒来，瞳孔里映出忍足放大的脸。大脑重启的过程里，迹部径直从床铺里坐起来，维持着沉思的状态盯了一会儿忍足的胸膛。周围空气停止了流动，忍足不动声色地望回去，喊了一声迹部的名字。

“行了，本大爷是那么小气的人吗？”迹部屈起一条膝盖，语气恢复平时的爽快凛冽，仿佛他昨晚神伤的侧脸从未存在。“就这么翻篇儿了，啊。”他说。

忍足配合地挤出一个笑，催促迹部进浴室清洗。迹部大咧咧地光脚踩进地毯里，转身留下一个雕塑般完美的后背。忍足的嘴角变回一条直线，脸上闪过一丝复杂的神色，迹部重回居高临下的大爷样儿让他心情微妙，搁在俩人之间的一笔账就这么被轻易抹去。但看着那个背影逐渐离远，一种更为强烈的悲伤从心底升起。如果他们都还是一个人……他不忍想下去。

迹部消失在了那扇门后面，隐隐约约传来淋浴的水声。忍足猛地想起了很多年前，他们也是这样在成长和距离中渐行渐远，他最终没有等到迹部回头。他曾经心存过念想，认定他们之间存在吸引和联系，迹部不明白背后的情感究竟是什么不要紧，能这样永远陪在他身边就好了。简直像是昨晚的翻版，老实说来忍足对此心甘情愿，他在迹部面前总是狗腿的。

直到迹部的婚讯传来之前，忍足无法否认仍然暗自期待迹部回来找他，只要他招一招手，自己便会给予回应。害怕他需要的时候自己不在，这些年来情感上冷漠克制。但迹部没有，婚礼请柬躺在信箱里，忍足被可笑的背叛感淹没了。他其实欠缺适当立场，毕竟追究起来他们当真只是老朋友，但“被抛弃”的事实摆在眼前，忍足下定决心和过去的一厢情愿道别，两年后意外发现自己遇到了自己的姻缘。

今天过后，也许迹部再也不会主动找他了，忍足笃定地想。手臂被久压的酸麻感提醒他昨晚的真实，胸膛残留着迹部的体温和热量。迹部身上散发出好闻的玫瑰香水味，手臂和双腿的线条优美，肌肉在指尖经过时会微微颤动。他事后曾赖在自己怀里蹭着索吻，熟睡的样子宛如不谙世事的孩子。

起码……想记住迹部在自己怀里的感觉。忍足垂下了睫毛。在俩人不再产生交集的后半辈子，还能有点值得怀念的东西，从中汲取零星半点的养分。

拉开淋浴房的门，忍足钻进了狭小的空间里，玻璃上重新结了一层雾。迹部被吓一跳，转身挑眉瞪了他一眼，无声指责这种大白天发神经的行为。忍足面无表情地撂下一句“售后”，像模像样地伺候起迹部清理。花洒里的温水从头顶浇下来，迹部舒服地半眯起眼睛，懒得再和这人斤斤计较。

然而忍足的动作没多久停住了，迹部疑惑地抬起眼皮，在水雾里辨认出忍足哀伤的眼神。他一瞬不瞬地看着迹部，像个将死之人近乎绝望地抓紧最后一线生机，从自己脑中毫不迟疑地抽出一把刀把昨夜种种一笔一划地刻在心上免得投胎时忘干净了。一切都像手里的沙子从指缝间溜走，他痛恨自己的无能为力。

迹部的心跳慢了半拍。

“能让我再吻你一下吗？”忍足把昨晚的话原句奉还，语气却近乎恳求。

迹部的眼底染上困惑，一点点向前接近了忍足，水珠从一侧脸颊滑落。忍足捧起他的脸，颤抖着的嘴唇覆盖上来，虔诚的吻从下巴延伸到锁骨。忍足的气息短暂离开，他的眼底是一潭黑洞洞的湖，迹部只觉得自己快被吸入湖心。忍足把鼻尖埋进迹部头发里，像是在认真感受着他的气息，双手也绕到他后背用力收拢了。他们一言不发地相拥着，好像两个在瓢泼大雨中拥抱的疯子。迹部抬起手，抵在忍足的后腰，表情发生了变化。

护发素从架子上掉下来，迹部被带着翻了个面，忍足从后面吻着他的头发，手指耐心打开他的身体。吻移到了耳边，忍足轻声让他放松。他已经非常柔软，忍足缓慢地契合进来，迹部的感官系统一股脑记起了昨晚的回忆。本能带走了他们，水流不疾不徐地冲下来，时间不再正常流逝了。

忍足率先从浴室出来，将自己装进整齐的衣物里，双腿依然发麻。点亮手机屏幕，刷过一排妻子的短信和未接来电，忍足把婚戒套回无名指。美好而虚幻的梦终于了结了，落回地面时方才意识到那只是梦，陡然增加的重力反而不再真实。斟字酌句地回复一条短信，忍足把手机塞进裤兜里，鼻梁上重新架起一度摘下、入行后又重新戴上的平光镜。他的大脑尚未恢复真正意义上的清醒，无法完整解读行为背后的意义，脑细胞被一墙之隔的那个人占据了，腾不出任何多余的思考空间。

迹部穿着浴袍来到客厅，湿漉漉的头发贴着脖子，腰带扎了个松散的结。他站在一排西装前，漫不经心地抱起两条胳膊，貌似愉悦逾常地挑选起今日着装。忍足看着他的背影犹豫了会儿，机械表秒针发出的滴答声音直与心跳重合，迹部抢占了开口的先机。

“你还别说。”迹部的嘴角自我调侃意味十足地翘起，扔下一句不轻不重的话，“其实我以前还真喜欢过你。”

迹部说不清自己为何脱口而出这句话。或许是不愿忍足将一切误读为激素分泌过剩再排列组合造成箭在弦上不得不发。他对于这句话即将激起的水花毫无自觉，很久以后回想起来，那句话既是前一晚种种行径的回响，也是未来漫长终结的开端。


	2. Chapter 2

东京飘着小雪，天空发出灰蒙蒙的光亮，乌云笼罩着钢筋水泥构筑的城市。雪没能在地面上积住，六角形的洁白晶体融入柏油马路，被行人五颜六色的雨靴踩成混冰污水。飞机顺利降落在羽田机场，车窗外的景色飞速向后倒退，熟悉的建筑物招呼着他。暖气被司机贴心地调高了温度，足可听出录制经年的爵士乐令人昏昏欲睡，忍足侧过半张脸，看到玻璃映出自己走神的样子。

他的思绪飘回了那个房间。

迹部擅自撂下那句迟到的告白，轻轻松松地走出这间告解室，却不知自己像一个过熟的猕猴桃那样，脱口而出的每个字都化作一刀此起彼落干净利落地割解着忍足的心。他从更衣室出来，高档西装包裹着健美的身材，已然变回了平时的老板作风。忍足在沙发里的位置没有动，双手支在膝盖上，震骇莫名的眼神仍挂在迹部身上。对这视线的残留感到莫名其妙，迹部疑惑地抬起眼皮，问忍足怎么了。

“刚才你那话，什么意思？”忍足目不转睛地盯着他，干脆利落、毫不友善地诘问。

“字面意思。”迹部面无表情地迎上忍足的眼神，对视了片刻后选择了移开目光，手表啪嗒一声扣上了。

忍足没有再追问，不动声色地收起他在此人面前向来兜得滴水不漏的几分天生凌厉，熟稔地绕过了这个心照不宣的模块。迹部貌似轻松地询问起忍足的回程飞机，听到航班号眼睛明显亮了一下，命令忍足退房后到大堂等他。忍足认识迹部太多年，明白有些话根本没有商量的余地。房卡丢到前台，他拖着登机箱站在不起眼的地方，迹部依然一眼就找到了他，雨刷刮开挡风玻璃上的雪，俩人被私家车送到了机场。

迹部理所当然地帮忍足升了舱，面对面在贵宾休息室里享用早餐，红茶和味噌汤汤各自升着热气。不少与会同仁搭乘一班飞机返程，医学部长也特意过来打招呼，得知迹部和忍足的同窗关系后，意味深长地拍了拍忍足的肩膀。忍足还来不及犯头痛，他那位同期有意无意地端着餐盘经过，主动上前和迹部作自我介绍，离开时斜着眼睛瞄了忍足，皮鞋的聚硫橡胶底和地面撞击出清脆的声音。

迹部对众人的注目礼习以为常，叉起烤焦得很漂亮的香肠送进嘴里，好笑地问忍足心虚什么。忍足耸了耸肩，埋头默默扒起米饭和烤鱼，盘算着以后如何拒绝医学部长可能的请求，以及无视同期阴阳怪气的背后议论。

飞机穿过云层，在空中展开巨大的羽翼。他们在舱内并排坐，共享了一段愉快的行程，退回了成年人的架子对话，好似昨晚和今晨的一切不复存在。降落时鼓膜承受着压力，忍足刚准备起身取行李，迹部的手机递到他面前。你电话，迹部催促。机舱内重新开始活动，所有顾虑在那一刻被抛之脑后，忍足在屏幕上留下一串数字。屏幕熄灭了，迹部满意地把手机塞回兜里。

“我会再联系你的。”迹部最后说。

不考虑后果，不计较得失，典型的迹部景吾式发言。

楼道里飘着雪的味道，转角的水泥墙壁起了皮。家家户户开了暖气，热量从门缝里漏出来，融化挂在头发上的雪屑。忍足推开房门，外套扔进玄关处的洗衣筐里，露出深色高领毛衣。行李箱摊开在客厅，忍足看到流理台上放着啃了一半的饭团，旁边扎着一个便利店塑料袋。

“你回来啦。”妻子从卧室跑出来，干发毛巾裹在头发上，水珠滑进敞开的棉质睡衣领口。她拿起饭团啃了一口，从塑料袋里取出一盒便当，“抱歉，早晨突发紧急手术，赶不上做午饭了。我带了便当回来，是侑士喜欢的关西风便当。”

“没事。”忍足把论文资料放到茶几上，“今儿天气特不好吧。”

“连环车祸，急诊人手不够用。”妻子给自己倒了一杯水，“真是的，雪天就不要开超速了啊。我在院里跟谦也君打了个照面，他竟然连招呼都没跟我打，可见是忙坏了。”

“是这样啊，那真够他受的。”

“别说风凉话了——小心下午把你提溜过去。”

忍足和妻子是医学院同学，分享过课堂和实验室时光，一起备战过医师资格考试，在才能上互相认可和欣赏。医院轮转研修结束，他们分别进入神经外科和麻醉科，后来经常搭档上一台手术，私底下的交流也多了起来。妻子同样出身医学世家，相似的家庭背景为他们提供了不少共同话题，俩人又都有观看电影的爱好，姻缘的起点是午间同桌共食时两人分别从钱包里掏出数张电影票根竟能一一对应，甚至有那么两次连场次都严丝合缝。电影院和咖啡馆见证了青涩的初次约会，不久确立了恋人关系。作为同仁能够理解彼此的生活状态，步调也还算合拍，三年前认真讨论之后两人决意登记结婚。

“学会怎么样？”妻子驾轻就熟地拣出行李箱内的衣物，一股脑丢进洗衣筐内，合上了盖子。

“还行吧。”忍足不以为然地说，“我演讲还挺顺利的。”

“我听说医学部长也去了。你好好和人打招呼了没有？”

忍足轻轻“嗯”了一声；妻子顺着说下去，提了一嘴他昨晚喝断片的事。忍足的神色有一瞬闪烁，但所幸她很快转移了话题，兴致勃勃地说起医院的近况。

过去的回忆一帧帧撞进脑海里。忍足当年是认真喜欢她，怀着期许组建了这个家——但婚后俩人的步调，不知从何时起，反而渐渐不能一致了。妻子精明干练，从小在白色巨塔里耳濡目染，最不缺的就是向上爬的野心。她时常大笔一挥给忍足排满了社交日程，大多并不事先征求本人意见；而忍足恰恰极为厌恶这种刻意建立人际关系的饭局，但念及妻子终究是一片好意，每次还是勉为其难地陪同前往。散了回家之后妻子总是捏着忍足的手盯着他的脸，试探着说这也是为你好不是别以为出了象牙塔就不用营业，忍足每每无言以对，早已打好腹稿大纲的推心置腹坦诚相谈被一再延期。

其实忍足在科里的事业发展不错——现任教授很看重他的能力，重大手术多次任其担当第一助手。忍足因此备受同期不待见，他本人倒不在乎竞争和挤对，他看似无欲无求可打小在人际关系上没吃过亏——想坑他的都发现自己被反杀得不留骨头。父亲坐到了教授的位置，收获了大学医院的至高荣誉，给忍足早铺好了一条通天故道。妻子对此寄予厚望，忍足却是不置可否。能让他觉得有意思、心里烧起三把火去立志死磕的从来都是不治之症，而不是一己的功名利禄；比起成为早诊时威风凛凛的领头羊，他更渴望拥有温馨的家庭生活：晚上到家点一盏昏黄的吊灯，陪老婆孩子吃饭聊天，看着他们因为自己逗闷子笑呛，心里被什么东西一点点填满。

结婚一周年的日子，忍足租了新出的电影光碟回家，满心欢喜地想邀请妻子挤在狭窄的沙发里一起看。妻子背着波士顿包进家门，看到客厅里摆弄投影的忍足吓了一跳，直问今天是什么日子。问清原委后笑着吻了他，分开后垂下眼睛、时机极佳地面露难色，说今晚定好要看论文的，两个小时实在太长了，要不你就一个人看吧，晚上睡觉的时候告诉我剧情好不好。忍足眼神一晃，微笑着答应说好。投影屏幕反出微薄的光，他把放映音量调至最低，不打扰房间内伏案工作的妻子。电影讲了一对情投意合的青梅竹马，被时间的洪流推着与对方分开，长大后机缘巧合之下久别重逢，少年时代未宣之于口的情感如故，却因各自成家立业，最终不得已抱憾终生。悲伤的片尾曲响起来，演职员表在屏幕上滚动，纸巾盒空了一半。

有多少次忍足想，是该坐下来好好和妻子谈一谈他们到底出了什么问题、话头怎么总是错开得这么恰如其时；自己是不是哪里做得不够好为什么她除了学术、晋升之外就总有意无意地回避着自己的亲近？但每次都一如往常十分恰如其时地被她岔开了话头，对话也不了了之。忙碌的生活连轴转，诊疗、手术、研究、授课轮番轰炸，不知何时自己开始觉得这一切都令人身心俱疲，也已经被迫习惯妻子积极张罗的社交，日子由满心欢喜慢慢变得不咸不淡，疲惫时脑海中竟对此闪过煎熬二字。

忍足合上行李箱，无名指上的婚戒在灯下反出光。留在札幌的暧昧画面浮上来，忍足的视线在婚戒上停了几秒。他不后悔把迹部抱入怀里，那是他这辈子的死穴，他无法容忍看着迹部心痛却什么也做不了的自己。但听妻子提到短信里的借口，滞后的自责和内疚翻滚上来，忍足心里的天平开始摇摆，深思熟虑该以何种方式开口和妻子坦白，毕竟虽不知何为最佳但隐瞒无疑是最差的一个选项。

他下意识地捏紧了拳头。

“话说回来，差不多是时候了吧。”妻子的语调变得轻快起来，“孩子的事。”

她绕到忍足背后，双手环了上来，“科里同样年纪的都有了，爸妈早有所期待的样子。侑士也喜欢小孩子不是吗？你去学会的时候我已经体检过了，一切正常。我帮你预约了下周开头的体检，到时候把时间发过来。”

“下周开头？”忍足的瞳孔微妙放大了，僵硬地挺直了后背。

“嗯。”妻子抬起脸，“怎么？”

“都已经预约好了？”忍足发出的声音中原先从思想中凝结下来的愧悔像冷水泼上烧得滚烫的烙铁一秒淬干。他确实喜欢孩子，每次新年和妻子回关西老家，他都乐此不疲地陪亲戚的孩子玩纸牌，院里得闲的时候他常到儿科的楼层溜达，也主动参加儿科相关的会诊。他从不排斥要自己的孩子，但妻子这种为要孩子而要孩子的态度是他在儿科耳闻目睹了不计其数的悲剧后打心底深恶痛绝的，且就算现在这是谈及三个人的终身大事还能一如既往对他这个当事人的想法不闻不问……他的心瞬间沉了下去。

“如果临时有事可以改一周内的日期，这倒没问题。”妻子说明。忍足的话被彻底堵了回去。

不动声色地推开妻子的手，忍足躲进了浴室。凉水浇透了头发，他的手臂撑在瓷砖上。他在情感里一般是被动的，多数时候将自己保护在沉默和等待里，但这不代表他无欲无求。他想要的一直很简单，实现却好像难于登天。妻子的话像一把锋利的手术刀，划开了他的心脏，鲜血汩汩直流，没有术后缝合。忍足自嘲地牵开嘴角，缓缓闭上了眼睛，手掌贴着冰凉的浴室墙面。

忍足不由自主地想到了迹部。恍如隔世的昨天晚上，迹部迷迷糊糊地吻着他的肩，说出“再让我吻一下好吗”的请求，露出一副毫无防备的表情。浴室里他的行为可归纳为胡来，但迹部像从前一样纵容了他。仔细回想起来，小时候便是这样，他想要什么迹部都会大大方方甩给他然后“不用感谢本大爷，本大爷就是这么帅”式地摆摆手。迹部并不喜欢冗长的爱情电影，但只要忍足透露出对某部电影有兴趣，周末便会把忍足拽进家里的放映室，过程里硬撑着不让自己睡过去，在恰到好处的时候递上张纸巾，最后一脸嫌弃地把忍足脑袋按在肩上后把遥控器当成逗猫棒一样招他，直到把他再逗乐自己也跟着没心没肺地哈哈哈。迹部把忍足每句不经意的话放在心上，忍足随口说句想护发，转天便能收到一瓶护发精油；忍足在夏天因低血压训练难受，从此每天早上都拥有了一大杯冷萃。

忍足反手调高了水温，回忆着迹部在自己怀里的感觉，迹部的身体很温暖，乖顺地接纳他，却把握着主导的地位。他们抱在一起的时候，忍足颤抖的吻落下来，迹部的手停在了他的发顶，笨拙地梳着他湿透了的头发，像在哄一头大型动物。

迹部举重若轻地说出“我以前喜欢过你”，忍足却被无尽的悲哀吞噬了。他想着昨晚迹部神伤的侧脸，真情实感地对过去后悔了。如果当年他主动来到迹部身边，那么他一定不会结婚，哪怕没名没份一辈子做迹部的情人也不要紧，只要能陪在迹部身边给他快乐。然而现在什么都迟了，他们各自被家庭牢牢束缚，无名指的婚戒发出无声的嘲弄。忍足的脸埋进了湿润的掌心。

医院食堂白大褂来来往往，忍足和谦也照例找了角落的位置，俩人餐盘里的食物份量形成鲜明对比。妻子和同事在远处落座，有说有笑地边进食边聊天。忍足和妻子在医院向来保持适当距离，没有共进午餐的习惯，走廊偶尔碰面时也只点头致意，不愿被人落下彼此借势的多余话柄。

谦也舀了一勺咖喱炒饭送进嘴里，滔滔不绝和忍足吐槽上午的奇葩病人，乱糟糟的刘海挂在额前。忍足敷衍地附和一两句，熟练切开盘子里黄灿灿的鱼肉。食堂中央的电视切换了画面，播放起迹部上周学会闭幕式的致辞，谦也明显放缓咀嚼速度，瞪大眼睛抬手指向屏幕。

“迹部竟然他去学会闭幕式了，你们见着了么？”谦也鼓着腮帮子问。

忍足低着头对付食物，“嗯，聊上了几句。”他所言某种意义上属实。

“这位爷还是老样子啊。”谦也感慨地说，“你们学校当年那冰帝Call给我留下的阴影可还在呢。”

“你也太没用了。”忍足露出一丝怀恋的表情，被谦也投掷了鄙夷的目光。

“看到迹部我倒想起来了。他几年前不是联姻了，夫妻俩人经常在公众场合出双入对。我们科里几个姐姐成天八卦来着，他太太随便一件首饰就价值连城。她们说这话的时候眼睛都快嫉妒红了，真可怕。”谦也摇了摇头，“有钱人的世界啊。”

谦也后续的话语被自动调低音量，忍足陷入一阵沉默。眼前再度浮现那晚迹部的样子，他睫毛的弧度变化了，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，看上去全非志得意满。忍足被迹部言不由衷的眼神灼伤了，想恳求他把所有苦水都对着自己吐出来、吐干净，别憋在心里一个人不痛快。但忍足什么也做不了，除了任迹部把自己拿走，期望借此给他少许安慰。恍惚间，耳边回响起了迹部朦胧的声音。

——“怎么就变成现在这样了呢……明明是我先遇见你的啊。”

——“再让我吻一下好吗？”

谦也敲了敲忍足的餐盘，表达对他神游的不满，忍足这才勉强找回了现实。手机突然在桌面上震动，屏幕显示陌生的来电号码。


	3. Chapter 3

迹部到家时是中午。

他走进挑高吊顶的客厅，阳光透过全景落地窗洒进来，落在浅灰石膏墙面的雕花纹上。金色长吊灯无比机灵地将光散射于室内各方，分外刺目却苍白，墙面的现代装饰画和花瓶里的玫瑰遥相呼应。高跟鞋的声音由远及近，太太从旋转楼梯一圈圈地绕下来，踩上客厅地面光洁如镜的乳白色瓷砖。迹部在工作日向来早出晚归，太太显然未料到会在这个时间点撞见他，左手洁白不逊于石膏像的五指僵硬地爬上头，不自然地拢乱了鬓边原已打理得足够优美齐整的发卷。

“出去？”迹部扬起半边眉毛，向对面投去一种缺乏温度、洞若观火的视线。

他从头到脚打量了太太一番：深灰色毛呢小香风连衣裙，珍珠耳环在卷发间若隐若现，衣服和首饰都是未见过的那款。她的妆容化得很淡，完全不似需要撑场子时候的浓烈明艳，乍一看忸怩得像个忐忑赴初恋约会的少女。

“嗯，”太太捏着挎包链子说，“怎么中午回来了？”

“下午在家门口约了人。”迹部抱着胳膊倒进沙发里，僵硬的后颈在切身感触到微凉的皮革纹理那一刻放松了，他闭着双眼平心静气地问到，“叫个人送你吧——要是你原本打算着喝点的话？”

“我已经吩咐过了。”闭着眼的他没有注意到到太太把头发拨到耳后，刚烫过的发尾卷起来，贝壳粉色的指甲盖被新修成了月牙形。在他面前，她平时一向把头发盘起来，摇身变成高贵优雅、足堪与他匹配的内当家，今天的发型显得一反常态，和穿着的这一身倒是格外相衬。

“行。”迹部干脆利落地答道，又突然想起什么似的睁开眼睛语速飞快地问起，“下周五家里的宴会准备得怎么样？”

“都已经安排妥当了，”太太垂下眼睛，没有注意到迹部已移开了视线，“那我先出门了。”

迹部闭上眼睛说好。高跟鞋的声音消失在了门廊，陌生的香水味也在空气里逐渐散去。他对太太的赴约对象大致有所猜测——她在外面有固定的男人，小时候青梅竹马的恋人，迹部对此向来睁一只眼闭一只眼。他们初次见面的时候，太太穿着一袭访问装端坐在矮桌对面，在她那位父亲的授意下给迹部斟酒，一双妙目细看成了两口枯井。婚礼上念誓词的环节，迹部听出了她那声我愿意背后极力克制仍掩盖不能的绝望，从而暗自印证了早已存心的猜想。

他们这个圈子里的人，可笑的是时至今日还活得像历史纪录片里那样——身不由己的婚姻是常态，反而因爱结婚倒会成为令人津津乐道许久的佳话。迹部在太太身上看到些熟悉的东西，对她心生怜悯而一直装聋作哑。太太出身旧公卿之家，在社交场合知书达理，家里大小事宜也打点得井井有条，迹部自然没什么理由去和她计较。府邸里有数不清的房间，男女主人套房之间的暗道早被锁死,除了约定共同出门的场合，他们几乎不在家里和对方打照面，连用餐时间也有意无意地相互错开，太太到后来还从一派英式作风的迹部家从善如流地学了一新招——拿出已婚妇女、当家主母的款来，正大光明地吩咐管家太太以后早餐不再上桌、一切送到自己套房里即可。俩人在媒体的长枪短炮前倒颇有默契，接受访谈时的套话张口就来，对彼此一本正经的胡说八道心照不宣，默契十足地互相捧着演好夫倡妇随这出常年保留剧目。

迹部背部的肌肉彻底放松下来，后脑深陷进柔软的靠背，眼前浮起了忍足的脸。自从札幌回来，他每天都会想到忍足。尤其是夜深人静的晚上，在过于宽阔的大床里翻来覆去睡不着，满脑子都是罩了一层柔光的那晚温存的画面，温柔的吻铺天盖地落下来，忍足伸出手臂把他揽进怀里，轻轻拍着后背哄他入睡。忍足的声音贴在自己耳边，和从前每晚说不完的电话里一样低沉悦耳，漂泊不定的心也一点点踏实下来。

高中毕业赴英国留学，迹部觉得人生从此坐上了助推器。堆积成山的报告，参加不完的社交，在花花绿绿的屏幕前一坐就是整晚，靠三明治和咖啡拼命打起精神。日历一格格被划去，回过神来的时候，早已在镜子前长成西装革履的合格少东家。迹部隐约察觉过忍足之于自己是特别的，那时他每时每刻把自家天才挂在嘴边捧着，遇事不痛快了习惯性以招猫逗狗的方式变相找其顺毛，私底下也唯独纵容这人喊一声小名儿。哪怕小时候稀里糊涂，长大后总归有所自觉。

学成归国接手家业，迹部犹疑过要不要把忍足找回来，但他们失去联系太久了，彼此生活发生了翻天覆地的变化，增长的年纪反而让人拥有更多顾忌，甚至隐隐感到害怕，忍足对于自己的情感是否没有自己臆想得那么深刻。太可笑了，但凡碰上忍足相关的问题，他好像总会变得不像自己，瞻前顾后、优柔寡断，分明是忍足那家伙一贯的作风。迹部对这个陌生的自己有所恐惧，于是刻意回避了这个名为忍足的模块，一门心思扑在自家的商业帝国上面，把未知的情感藏在风风光光的外壳后面。

直到在套房里看到忍足无名指上的婚戒，迹部才明白自己当初的行为有多么愚蠢和残忍，从小到大每一次转身离开挥手作别的都是他，最后把一纸轻飘飘的结婚请柬送给忍足的也是他。心里最后一道防线溃堤了，汹涌的情感一泻而下，推着他们回到青涩的少年时代，交换了延迟太久的拥抱和亲吻。

转天早上的浴室里，忍足在水雾之间哀伤地看着自己，恳求再让他吻一下好吗。那之后忍足的神情连续不断地在迹部脑海里回放，他被藏在背后的东西灼伤了。这么多年来第一次，迹部终于敢正视自己对于忍足的感情，这世界上那么多人，到头来心里小得却只能存下个他。太傻了，怎么到现在才醒悟呢。

迹部掏出手机，滑到通讯录里忍足留下的新号码，拇指在拨通键上方迟疑了几秒。大爷的行为模式在短暂斗争中占据了上风，无线蓝牙耳机塞进耳朵里，响铃提示音乐带他进入片刻等待，忍足低沉的嗓音顺着耳道灌进来。电话那头声音很嘈杂，混合着说话声和碗筷声，他准确地判断出他此刻应该是在医院食堂之类的公共场所。

“忍足？”迹部试探着开口。

“抱歉，等我一下。”椅子生硬地蹭过地面，高高低低的背景音减弱了，一扇门被拉开又合上，忍足的声音比先前清晰地再度响起来，“迹部？”

“对，是我。没打断你吃饭吧？”

“没有，你打进来那会儿我正好准备回办公室来着。”

迹部半边身子倒进沙发里，他想起忍足小时候的午饭，几尾一模一样的烤鱼换着花样来回吃，连喝碗味增汤也要捡加了鱼肉的那种。忍足几乎不沾红肉的习惯让他在高强度训练下极容易掉肉，迹部看到那张细微削下去的侧脸，不容反抗地往他的便当里塞上一堆高热量食物，然后监督忍足愁眉苦脸地全部吃干净。他现在吃饭还是这个习惯吗？迹部的五官不自觉柔和起来，明明还没说上几句话，他却陡然惊觉积攒了数日的相思之痛已缓解不少。

“你呢，吃过午饭了吗？”忍足问。

“还没。”迹部瞥了一眼大理石餐桌，刚端出来的牛排和面包冒着热气，“不是很饿，懒得吃了。”迹部吃饭习惯比较随心所欲，饱腹感强的时候即使到饭点也只简单吃几勺沙拉，凌晨加班饿了的时候则会着家里厨师做各种夜宵，当年国外独居时他便养成了这个恶习，除非生活节奏放缓否则实在没多大余地改观。

“多少吃一点吧。”

“知道啦。”迹部嘟囔，没把忍足的话往心里去，口吻听上去颇为惊悚地更像是撒娇。他舒适自得地在沙发里翻了个身，“以后有空出来喝酒吧，忍足医生。”

大段唐突的空白撞进来，迹部不由得为之屏息；忍足过了许久才反问，“真的只是吃饭吗？”

“你什么意思？”迹部皱起眉头，不自觉地提高了音调。

“你总是说些不顾及别人感受的话，现在是、很久以前也是。”忍足的声线微妙颤抖着，还带了点轻微的鼻音，“可我却没法不记得你对我说的每句话。至于你喝多那天，比起你做的事，你说的话更能让我每个字都记得，大概会一直记着带到地底下去吧。”

迹部皱了一下眉毛，突然感到怯于推测电话那头可能的画面。他那晚上头后意识糊成一团，根本不记得对忍足说了什么该说不该说的话。迹部说话做事不给人留余地，这是他一以贯之的人设。忍足的话一把将他推开，但比起拒绝又更像是在控诉，迹部在委屈之后难得进行自我反思。此刻他唯一能确定的是：忍足的情绪听上去糟透了；好在以迹部对这人的了解，他非常清楚此刻追问并不是一步好棋对这人可能不亚于补刀。一时间他迹部景吾只能对着电话彼端张口结舌，发现自己竟然找不到一组合适的措辞、说不出一个完整的句子。

长久得仿佛过了一世的沉默。

“记不得最好，否则你可能永远也不会想见我了。”忍足恢复平静后说。

他最后还是答应了迹部见面的请求，到时候知会时间地点即可。挂断电话后摘下耳机，迹部望着窗边扬起的纱帘陷入了沉思。

剪断缝合线头，忍足平静地宣布手术结束，抬眼确认了和预估相差无几的时长——已近子夜。巡回护士替他取下溅了血痕的护目镜，恭敬地欠身道上一句辛苦。忍足嘱咐博士生术中出血点的后续观察，暗下去的无影灯被留在身后。洗手台的冷水抹了一把脸，来到更衣室换下湖绿色刷手服。休闲裤的兜里摸出块巧克力，忍足想都没想机械地送嘴里咬了一大口，大脑自动忽略了某些提醒事项。

返回办公室整理论文资料，发现日历上明天的日期被画了个红圈，忍足这才意识到妻子预约的体检可不就在明早六点。检查前空腹时段往肚子里填了东西，延后改期算是板上定钉的事儿了。妻子今早没特意提醒自己体检时间，兴许也是最近手术太多忙忘了，看来暂时能把这事拖过去了。忍足把巧克力包装丢进垃圾桶，心里竟升起一种庆幸的情绪，抓起办公桌上的矿泉水瓶灌进喉管。

手机屏幕在这时被迹部的短信点亮了，询问他有没有吃过晚饭。忍足诚实地回复没有，迹部很快发来了一家高级料亭的地点。忍足缓慢眨了一下眼睛，朦胧的白光从背后洒进办公室，转头一看不是月亮而是对面急诊楼透窗而来的灯光。

街道的声音早已隐没下去，忍足走进昭和时代的小曲中，竹林在地面上投下一片阴影。栅格木门被拉开，暖炉已经把屋内烘到适当的温度，他落座在迹部对面的榻榻米。迹部看上去心情愉悦，完全没把俩人先前那通电话放心上，和服务员核对了菜单，把一杯斟好的清酒推到忍足面前。忍足推了推眼镜，从善如流地饮尽了。

菜品一道道端上桌，新鲜刺身晶莹透亮，一瞧便是当季的顶级品。忍足最初比较沉默，光听迹部兴致盎然地在矮桌那头开始了国王的演讲，从公司刚谈下的并购项目说到近期的澳网赛程。忍足自知上次通话自己也没给迹部留余地，外加下午刚暂时解决一桩烦心事，对话里始终扮演着倾听者的角色，偶尔从通体漆黑的盘子里夹起片鱼生，心满意足地填满空荡荡的胃袋。

后来被迹部灌下几杯清酒，忍足也慢慢放得开了，托腮说起今天门诊的奇闻逸事，装模作样地吐槽那些缺乏常识的病人，迹部毫不客气地笑骂他没出息，这么点小事都需要心理建设。时间在不知不觉间流逝，悠扬的背景音乐换了个调子，服务员把俩人的外套送进来，迹部熟练地挥笔签下信用卡账单。他们这双故人的夜晚行将完结——吃饭喝酒聊天，一如任何一对普通的陈年旧友。

忍足看着低头签字的迹部，他的金发上跳跃着明亮的光点。心里一阵突如其来的失落卷上来，忍足想到电话里自己主动招惹迹部的那句话。在食堂接到迹部电话，他撂下吃了一半的午饭，不顾身后谦也看待神经病的眼神，径直躲回单人办公室里。他背靠着雪白的墙壁，听到迹部的声音默默流下泪来，对话中途一度险些没兜住失控的情绪，竟不能对这个一把年纪还不让人省心的自己说出个所以然。

札幌那天早上迹部说就此翻篇，从电话里的口吻看来他也是言行一致。但忍足就是忘不了那晚迹部说的话，就像他忘不了小时候迹部说的每一句话。那时私底下俩人咬耳朵说小话是常态，迹部似乎很喜欢忍足头发不经意抚在他脸上的感觉，从不拒绝耳鬓厮磨的场合。有次他们的头发缠在了一起，分开时迹部半开玩笑着说，结了头发就是本大爷的人了。忍足听完脸飞快地红了，呆了一样愣在原地，庆幸自己晒得比较黑不太容易被看出来，迹部反倒若无其事地继续修改部员训练计划。那之后忍足心里起了少所期待，他把迹部无心说的话当真了，结果当然——什么也没有发生。

对不起，期待不只是吃饭的大概是我吧。忍足悲伤地想。

昏黄的灯光在夜色中摇曳，他们从料亭出来时手表已然指向凌晨一点半。冷风一吹酒也没醒多少，距离早晨的上班时间剩不了几个小时，忍足揉着额角动了外宿的念头，不想来回折腾浪费精力，反正办公室的充气床足够凑合一晚上。忍足摇摇晃晃地想往医院的方向走回去，自以为潇洒地挥了挥手和背后的迹部潦草说再见，却反被一把抓住了手腕。

“去酒店睡！就你们医院后身那家，我的。”迹部朦胧地说。


	4. Chapter 4

观景电梯匀速驶离地面层，通向会当凌绝顶的总统套房——似曾相识的地点和人物，不同的是落地窗外在这个世界上鲜能匹敌的生动璀璨的夜景。但故事的走向绝不是完全一样：他们这次是真喝醉了，进门后将沾着酒香的外套扔进沙发，摇摇晃晃地穿过客厅，一前一后倒进宽绰的床铺里。忍足差点撞上床尾凳，被迹部一把捞回床上，嫌弃地拍了拍他的脑袋。

迹部摊开一侧手臂，忍足晕晕乎乎地靠到他怀里，孩子般撒娇似地蹭了蹭。迹部摘了忍足的眼镜丢到一边，半阖着眼睛摸上他的头发，卷起两三搓在手指上玩。忍足更深地埋进了迹部怀里，一副赖着再也不想不离开的样子。迹部闻着忍足身上特有的草药味，久违的安心感环绕着他，盘旋在脑海整晚的疑问再度浮上来，他忍不住问出了口。

“你又憋着心事，是不是？”迹部轻拍着忍足的后背。

在料亭看到忍足的第一眼，迹部便敏锐觉察到他不对劲，像心头压了千钧巨岩。俩人吃饭喝酒的过程中，忍足那张扑克脸倒是放松不少，眼里也回涌上了些许光彩，情绪似乎没最初那么糟糕了。但那快巨岩明显仍压在彼处岿然不动，这不由自己承担的分量反让原本泰然自若的迹部看着无比揪心。

“我，终于，把那体检……赖掉了。不体检……”忍足的鼻尖拱着迹部的衣襟。他的大脑明显已不十分清醒，嗓音带着点酒后特有的沙哑。

“体检？”迹部在黑暗里抬起眼皮，抓住了问题的关键。

忍足不作声了，蹭着迹部的脑袋也不动了。迹部几乎以为他已睡了过去，或者只是还不想对他摊牌，毕竟他从小就对语焉不详这套就信手捏来。迹部试探着推了推忍足的肩膀，还是没有任何反应。就在他准备放弃主动这段对话之时，忍足突然幽幽地开了口。

“——她说想要个孩子。可，我，突然不想要了。”

一颗石子砸进湖心，水面上荡开几圈涟漪。忍足的心思其实没有那么难猜，何况迹部在这方面一直颇为熟练，他顿时大致描绘出事情的原委。忍足比较死心眼儿，以他的性格肯定不能容忍婚姻和生育并非出于纯粹的爱情，抗拒体检也基本可以排除其他可能指向这唯一解。

迹部想哄忍足多说几句，便故作没心没肺地接了话茬，“为什么？”

忍足不假思索地答，“生出个跟你似的小大爷怎么办，回头我这辈子不完了？”

说罢他嘿嘿地傻笑起来，可此时此刻仍然听不到实话的迹部却全然笑不出来。于是他用了点不轻易动用的手段——狠狠地拧了把忍足的腰，打定主意要刨根问底。

“甭转移话题，告诉你老实点儿！”把手从忍足的腰上拿下来后，迹部又飞快而力道恰好地拍了两下他的脸颊，“到底怎么回事儿？”

“跟你说实话？也行，除你……也没人了。”忍足的傻笑中醉意渐渐模糊为背景，取而代之的是难掩的凄凉，“你，睡了我之前……我，已经，很久没人碰了。甚至到今天，都还不明白自己为什么被嫌弃，更弄不明白怎么就突如其然又被想起来了。”

迹部一下子觉得自己这酒被当头一棒打醒了，他听到自己颤抖的声音的同时看到自己放在忍足脸上颤抖的手指：“你这话当真？”

忍足不成语法地哼唧了几个词，脑袋歪在迹部怀里没声了，呼吸已然变得清浅平缓，这回是真的睡了过去。迹部无奈地叹了口气，被迫按死自己的震惊结束这番盘诘——他对这人一向没办法。他小心翼翼捧起忍足的睡脸，月光把他的眉眼之间染上银色，鼻梁上停着一段微弱的光斑。忍足下巴上的胡茬冒出了头，眼角凹陷着数道浅浅的沟壑。岁月在他们脸上留下平等的痕迹。

但他的睫毛还是那么长，每一根都有好看的弧度。迹部微微睁大了眼睛，毫无已经看入迷了的自觉。

好像很久以前这个想法便在心里扎根。小时候陪忍足看他喜欢的爱情电影，往往以他哭掉半盒纸巾告终。那时迹部把忍足的脑袋按在肩膀上，转头的瞬间看到他泪盈于睫，心跳的频率也随之加快了。

难道是从那个时候就开始了？又或者是更早之前，忍足第一次在自己面前展开微笑的时候？

迹部忽然想起先前的那通电话里，忍足的声音在对话中途变了调。他又想到今晚忍足在饭桌上的神色，以及刚才好不容易透露的几句真心话。他突然想要好好爱护这个被人召之即来挥之即去的笨蛋，迹部双手握上忍足的肩胛骨，心里的情感不受控制地翻滚起来。

清晨的阳光在床铺里移动半寸，俩人被忍足震动的手机闹钟叫醒。忍足抬手摁掉闹钟，揉着后脑勺从被窝里坐起来，后知后觉察觉到了周围环境的异样。忍足看到床铺另一侧的迹部，一扇身体裹在真丝睡衣里，在被子下面呈现弯曲的形状。迹部的半边脸压在枕头里，对他投来因睡眠被扰而不满的朦胧瞪视。忍足条件反射地转动了眼珠——自己也穿着一件不知何时换上的真丝睡衣，扣子整齐地扣到了最顶端——所有线索并没有指向暧昧的答案。

一时说不清是庆幸还是失落，眼看手机屏幕蹦出最新日程，忍足的脑细胞被迫在眉睫的早诊占据了。所幸医院就在几条街之外，目前的时间赶过去绰绰有余了。忍足掀开被子，双脚踩进柔软的地毯里，正为昨晚过后一身酒味的外衣裤发愁，发现了床凳上被叠成平整豆腐块的衣服，淡淡的洗涤剂味漫进鼻腔。

忍足感激地看了迹部一眼，床头的平光镜架回鼻梁，洗干净的外衣裤抱进卫生间，洗漱的水声哗哗作响，再出来时已摇身变成人五人六的忍足医生。他翻看着最新邮件，真诚表达了对迹部昨晚款待和收留的感谢，抬眼看到迹部在床头支起半边身子，托着腮欲言又止地望过来。忍足感到身上爬满了审视的视线，心中的狼崽不禁打了个哆嗦，爪子按在泥地上退了一步。

忍足昨晚直接喝断片了，最后的记忆片段是他和迹部倒在床铺里，虽然这个画面看上去十分可疑，但起码从自己当时的酒醉程度来说，撑死了算是个不能犯未遂。忍足被迹部看得发慌，甚至产生了严重的自我怀疑，然而表盘上转动的分针发出催促，他壮着胆子申请离开房间，果不其然听到迹部在背后爷气十足地“哼”了一声。

平常的一天如期展开。忍足加入浩浩荡荡的早诊队伍，作为爱徒跟在现任教授的身侧，认真端详着病人的CT片子，依次汇报手术后的康复状况。他在会诊时候坐在前几排，偶尔发表自己对于治疗方案的见解，赢得了教授赞许的目光，当然也不乏遭受某一两位同期的冷眼侧目。午休时间在门诊大厅和妻子擦肩而过，被问了一嘴昨晚是否在医院外宿，忍足迟疑半秒后给出肯定的答复，妻子也没有进行过多的追问，俩人分别走向门诊大厅的斜对角。以前忙到凌晨的时候，俩人都有过在医院凑合一晚的先例，妻子自然不饶多虑——她自己手头堆积的事情就已经够多的了，连忍足昨天理应参加体检也没能想起来。

忍足这日比平时更频繁地查看手机，迹部的短信并没有任何更新。忍足在屏幕上斟字酌句地写下几行字，思忖片刻后又删了个一干二净，手机被丢回了兜里。他还是习惯把主导权交给迹部，况且他此时心下对于他们之间的种种一片茫然，确实全不知从何开口。如血残阳染红天空，这一天就像以往的日子一样画上了句号。那之后过去两周，迹部并未主动联系过忍足，他也暂时性地把这桩事抛在脑后，回归了日程表上循规蹈矩的生活。

厨房飘出加热饭菜的味道，妻子从微波炉取出昨天吃剩的便当，分出一个玻璃盒的份量放在忍足面前。忍足平静地撂了一句谢谢，盯着屏幕上同时打开的文档，不抬头地夹起一块鱼送进嘴里。高亮出文章里的关键词句，忍足放下手里的筷子，支着下巴陷入了思考。妻子转身回到开放式厨房里，站在原地对付起便当，随手摁开斜对面的电视，切换了数个频道后又悻悻关掉。

客厅的面积不大，原木小方桌紧贴着流理台，茶几隔开了电视和布艺沙发，满是批注的论文塞满了底部的收纳空间。角落里辟出一块工作区域，台式电脑屏幕外侧贴满了备忘条，书桌旁边的架子上挤着专业书籍，缝隙里露出电影光碟的边角。家里只有一个小书房，为了不互相打扰，他们便在客厅里划出块工作区域。

如果较起真来，他们生活中的交流比起一般夫妇实在寥寥。为了避免闲话从不一起上下班，医院里无论上手术台还是走廊里偶遇，都装模作样地端着普通同事的一应礼数。平时晚上俩人各自在书房和客厅工作，就寝休息的时间不甚相同，一方上床的时候另一方大多已被睡梦带走，背朝对方在黑暗里闭上眼睛。

好容易得个闲的晚上也不外乎两种情况：一种是忍足被妻子以防止发霉为名强行拖出去社交，从医院理事长的千金到医局的秘书，大大小小人物一概不放过；另一种是忍足独自坐在沙发看电影，过程里妻子端着杯茶从后面经过，回过头来说起医院的事，一通绵里藏针地调侃他只认病不认人的新事迹。忍足沉默地任妻子的话在耳边掠过，瞳孔里映出荧幕上的微光。

他们不常做饭，一般靠医院食堂和便利店解决，小方桌上的盒子塞满了折扣券。俩人极少数下厨的时候，时间基本也凑不到一块儿，归根结底还是太忙了。忍足小时候经常帮妈妈做饭，在厨房里也能聊上几句天，大多数是妈妈循循善诱地问，他一边不乏选择性却又诚实地作答，一边把案板上的鱼片成三段，那是他关于“家”这个概念最珍贵的回忆。厨房在忍足心里有特殊的意义，但在现而今这个家里只不过一个因人人皆有而面子上不可或缺、里子却是可有可无的摆设。

——好像他自己一样，也正在慢慢沦为妻子生活中这么样的一件摆设。这个摆设只要存在于他人视线范围之内、且比别人的体面她便高兴，而不是哪怕他是个稻草人也是她敝帚自珍的宝贝。

忍足曾进行过无数轮自我反省，他想要的其实并不多，却又似乎意外地很难。追究起来他也应当负起一半责任，但忍足被困在自己的被动和沉默里，每次下决心想拉住妻子谈一谈的时候，又无一例外地被她把话头生生掐断。坦诚的沟通被无限期延后，俩人就这么恶性循环着被带向了一个死胡同。于是在婚姻这座爱情的坟墓里，他的心也一点点枯萎。

“啊。”妻子突然放下便当盒，“我差点都忘了，上周的体检结果怎么样？”

忍足停下敲键盘的手指，脸上的神色微妙地变化了，“体检前忘了空腹，没做成。”他毫无迟疑地给出了这个无疑是真相却并不那么能令自己心安理得的答案。

“你也太马大哈了吧。那改期到什么时候？”

“——说真的，我觉得我们应该再慎重考虑一下要孩子这件事。”

忍足从电脑屏幕前转过身来，笔直地望进妻子的眼睛。妻子察觉到事态严肃，便合上了便当盒，示意他继续说下去。落地灯的光线忽明忽暗，忍足一股脑将打好的腹稿倒了出来。

“你看，咱们俩都这么忙，连区区一个体检都腾不出时间都能给忘干净了，孩子真落地了该怎么办？”忍足顿了顿，“怀着时还好说，一生出来谁来养？会不会你连喂奶也忘了，我哄睡后傻了吧唧地把他落在缓冲区长凳上，再一屁股给谁坐扁了？”

妻子被问住了，把便当盒扔进垃圾袋里，拧开水龙头洗过手。她拉开空空如也的冰箱，取出擦在过期边缘的那罐牛奶，沉思着旋开了圆形盖子。先前提议要一个孩子，她并未经过足够的深思熟虑，随波逐流的心态占了上风。丈夫这番掏心窝子的话不可不谓分量十足，她心里的天平发生了偏移。

“我再想想吧。”妻子倒下半瓶牛奶，忍足看到了这件事的结局。

流理台上的手机发出震动，妻子看了一眼屏幕上的来电号码，唉声叹气地按下了接听，即使在正常人理应休息的周末，紧急手术也能追在她屁股后面跑。忍足只不过这次又逃过一劫罢了，俩人公寓买在距离医院步行五分钟的地点是有原因的。妻子披上卡其色风衣，把手机扔进黑色小挎包里，步履匆匆地冲出了家门。窗前百叶的阴影移动了位置，忍足重新一个人坐在客厅里。

忍足机械地敲打起键盘，想到妻子在短期内不会旧事重提，心里莫名松了一口气。他给自己泡了一杯挂耳，注意力回到面前的论文，鼠标滑过无数张图表。墙壁上的挂表爬过几格，他交叠的双腿换了个姿势，手机屏幕在这时被点亮了。

——现在有空？他看到迹部这样写。

忍足的心砰砰跳起来。虽然明面上不会愿意承认，但是过去他们断了联系的两周，内心深处某个角落确实地在盼望着，想要再和迹部见上一面，哪怕只是看着对方的脸说上几句不痛不痒的话，心中那朵枯萎的玫瑰也能汲取零星半点的养分。他的拇指飞舞在屏幕上，这次没有被迟疑阻碍。

——怎么了？忍足回。

——能过来一趟吗？迹部几乎是秒回。

忍足皱了皱眉，心觉迹部的语气不大对劲，不是命令式地把时间地点扔过来，反而带有一丝恳求的意味。这不是他的作风。

忍足想都没想回了好，收到了一处陌生别墅的地址。他起身换了外套，在玄关处看到镜子里的自己，回卫生间刮干净了下巴。他又看了一眼短信里的地址，郊外别墅而非高级料亭，也许那一秒心里已经对这条路有去无回有所自觉，却又给自己找了无数的可能和借口。走向悬崖的路一派祥和，和其他寻常小径相差无几。忍足反锁了家门，外面的光线刺进他的眼睛里。他抬手去挡，无名指的婚戒反出了光——映在眼里特别像日环食。


	5. Chapter 5

汽车从快速口下来，拐上一条通往树林深处的双向两车道，周围的城景随着他的奔赴不断退行渐隐。庭院铁门自动向内推开，忍足把车停在别墅门口熄了火，喷水池中央的雕塑静止不动，冷风卷起的层层枯叶落在花坛里。这里显然不是迹部家的本宅，占地面积肉眼可见地要小上一圈不止，主栋风格更是远不及那座迹部汉宫的奢华而一反常态地是都铎式的文雅庄重。忍足早已学会不要太惊讶迹部名下别墅的数量，但他在拾级而上的过程里感到了异样。没有任何仆人出来招呼他，推开沉重的大门，玄关一片漆黑，远处拐角的客厅透出微弱的灯光。

“迹部？”忍足焦虑地问，长长的走廊吞没了他的声音。

他快步穿过这条望不到头的走廊，不敢妄加揣测即将迎接自己的画面。他已从短信里准确地判读出迹部的情绪不大对劲，而今实摆在眼前的线索似乎印证了这一假象，胸腔内的心脏不由得剧烈跳动起来。脚步声融进厚重的地毯里，忍足终于拐进挑高吊顶的客厅，却在一瞬间被直直地钉在了原地。

落地窗前拉了厚厚的纱帘，将外面投进来的光线削减得所剩无几。客厅里没点一盏灯，刚才的光源来自壁炉里的柴火。一瓶红葡萄酒立在茶几上，高脚杯里摇晃着半截液体。迹部陷在中央深咖啡色的沙发里，松垮垮的白色睡袍包裹着他，线条优美的双腿交叠在一起，望向墙上某一幅水彩画的眼神很固定。火星砸落在柴木之间发出哔哔啵啵的声响，光线正一点点黯淡下去——木柴就快要燃尽了。

在他们遥远的少年时代，迹部不痛快了便会以各种千奇百怪的接口找忍足过来身边为他顺毛。他通常在房间只留一盏床头灯，不让忍足看清他阴影里的表情。忍足往往会坐在迹部对面，把他的双手捧进自己的掌心缓慢而不间断地揉搓着，嘴上说着些或许根本不痛不痒甚至于无关紧要的话。迹部从来没忍足那么麻烦，只要忍足在旁边倾听，他便能顺畅地把情绪垃圾倒干净，离开房间的时候又满血复活变回大爷样儿。

但是现在，忍足被眼前的画面深深刺痛了。他一秒回想起札幌那晚的迹部，眼中流淌着不知所起的无尽悲辛，像酸液一样深深地蚀刻入他自认冰冷得像石头的脑海中。忍足在那一刻突然明白了上天的残忍，祂已决意用这种痛至骨髓的方式折磨他，于是只能义无反顾地把自己交出去，以求这种以身相代能换给迹部些许安慰。高级料亭吃饭喝酒的那天，迹部看似已从札幌的情绪低谷中走了出来，举手投足恢复了往日的神采飞扬，忍足的心这才稍微放了下来。但他此时此刻方才明白自己是大错特错——止疼的时效过去了，滞后抵达的剧痛比当时还强烈百倍。

“迹部……”忍足叹道。

迹部抬起眼皮，笔直地看着客厅边缘的忍足，嘴唇抿成一条线。他从沙发里缓慢地站起来，像个提线木偶一样走到忍足面前，睁大眼睛用他洞穿力十足的目光审视着这个人。他的眼睛里染上了对自己无能为力的愤怒、触碰对方的万般渴望、以及求而不得的苦苦挣扎混调而成的复杂神色。忍足看到迹部眼里的血丝，咬破了皮的玫瑰色嘴唇，无精打采地耷拉下来的赭金色发尾——他几曾何时见过这个人如此狼狈？

“出什么事了？”忍足捏着拳头问，指尖掐进了肉里。最后一隅理智还支配着他，强行否定了把迹部揽入怀里的冲动。

“没有。”迹部凝视了他许久后，最终嗓音沙哑地回。他眼里的薄光暗了下去，视线移到忍足后面的景观植被，双唇紧紧闭着一声不吭。

忍足看到迹部变成了自己的样子，苦闷通通咽进肚子里，在沉默中消耗所剩无几的生命力。可这是迹部啊，那位被众人仰视和崇拜的大爷，无论摔得再疼也只会一遍遍跌倒爬起。所有顾虑都不再值得一提，忍足无法自抑地动摇了。他想恳求迹部把心事都兜出来，只要他能顺利地说出口，什么他都可以给他。

下一秒沐浴剂和玫瑰香味接近了他，一双在黑暗里更显苍白的手臂绕到了背后，一颗金色的脑袋埋进了他的脖颈里。空气里的微粒变成模糊的水雾，忍足听到了迹部带着鼻音的叹息，“——就是想你。”

心好像被生掰硬扯成了两半。忍足突然宁愿迹部换一个答案，商场失意或家庭不睦都无所谓，起码那样他心里还能好受些。但迹部把答案指向了忍足自己，这让他再度想起札幌那晚迹部的话，壁炉暗红色的火光映在瞳孔里。忍足神情痛苦地合上了眼睛，双手移到迹部背后合拢了。全身的力气都流失干净了，双腿像灌了铅一样沉重，他几乎快要站不稳了。

“对不起啊……”迹部轻声说，抓着忍足褐色的大衣，呼吸变得粗糙起来。

迹部从没放低过姿态，但现在只有把这句话移出胸中才能让他解脱。对不起，一直以来转身离开把你留在身后的都是我；对不起，在今时今日把你拖入深渊的也是我。如果时间倒退回白色的北海道，他是否不该出席那场学会的闭幕式，那样俩人便不会有重逢独处的机会，不相见便不会有渴望和痛苦，也不会在悬崖峭壁苦苦挣扎。

忍足说不出一句话。他和迹部稍稍分离开来，互相望进对方的眼睛里，两人在对方的虹膜上找到自己悲伤的脸的倒影。恍惚间他忆起了很多年以前，俩人也曾无数次挨近对方，呼吸拍乱了心跳，慌乱中色厉内荏却强作不动声色地错开脸去。如果那时候他们找到对方的嘴唇，交换少年之间的第一个青涩的吻，平行世界故事的展开会是怎样的呢。

小景，他声音颤抖着说。迹部垂下了眼睛。

忍足盖住了迹部的嘴唇，咸湿的味道钻进口腔。客厅里的柴火熄灭了，他们磕磕绊绊地摸黑进了卧室，过程里双手在衣服下面打架，热量不由分说涌上了皮肤。迹部向后倒进床铺里，忍足的膝盖支在他身体两侧，枯热的空气里什么东西好像活了过来。忍足拨开迹部的刘海，指尖拂过他的眉毛，小心翼翼的亲吻落下来。忍足吻得很仔细，经过他的每一根睫毛，来到鼻梁白色的细绒毛上。他们的额头抵在一起，忍足停在距离迹部毫厘之外的上方，眼眶已经彻底湿润了。

迹部摸上忍足的头发，轻轻叫他侑士，眼睛里也闪着光。忍足重新压下来，迹部的声音被堵回喉管里，他们的呼吸变得愈发漫长。低血压让忍足的身体总是显得凉一些，进入迹部之后却慢慢趋于温暖的方向。他牢固地锁紧了迹部，背线弯曲成好看的弧度。迹部修长的手臂环住忍足，仰起脸蹭着他下巴上的青茬。他们成为了壁纹墙纸上缠绕的阴影，病态得像X光片上一样无所遁形，每一个吻都带着咸味。

就这样相拥坠落了下去，向着没有尽头的深渊。

——神啊，你若真存在，是不是在哪里睁着眼睛看着我们呢。

猝不及防的叹息，屋内的热量消退了。忍足趴在迹部身上一动不动，他们都浸泡在难以言明的疲倦里。忍足枕着迹部白皙的胸膛，听到他渐渐平复的心跳。迹部抬手穿进忍足的头发里，指腹若有似无地摩挲着他的头皮，虹膜里闪烁着菱形光点。忍足乖顺地阖着眼睛，似乎找到了久违的平静。

“我前几天梦到你流泪了，觉得放心不下——就是我给你打电话，你莫名其妙中途好久没吭声那次。你缩在墙角，抓救命稻草似的抓着你那破手机，憋着不出声，满脸都是泪。”迹部突然说，五指仍然梳着忍足的头发，“我当初傻乎乎地把你拱手送人虽说后悔，看你过成少女小说的男主也还值了，不是要看你如今这副德行的。你要快乐，本大爷想看到你笑。为什么你现在连对我都没个笑容了？”

仿佛无法正常呼吸了。迹部的话一个字一个字嵌进忍足耳朵里，氧气被挤压出了肺叶——他快要被折磨疯了。这是他现下做梦也不敢想象能从妻子口中听到的掏心窝子话。迹部从来都爱护他，时至今日还是如此。他们到底是怎么就鬼迷心窍走上了岔路、直至到今天这一步的？额发盖住了忍足的眉眼，他看着自己闪闪发亮的纯铂婚戒怎么看怎么像刑侦剧中恶人得惩时总会适时出现的符号意味十足的冰冷镣铐。他的精神终于不可逆地、因为几句话而脱轨了。

迹部把他的手团进掌心，那枚银圈的光隐没在了黑暗里。

事态推演到这一步，他们无可避免地商量起了日后的会面。迹部虽然工作亦是繁忙不已，但在时间安排上可充分自主。他家的酒店在医院后身，忍足没有排期手术的日子，往往在门诊和授课之间能挤出个把小时的空闲，届时便可以到那里和迹部私会。少数值班到凌晨的日子，兴许还可以在酒店住上一晚。迹部靠在忍足怀里掰手指计算，抱怨着忍足工作的大学医院并非私立，否则自己索性占上理事长的位置就得，见面的时间便不会这么屈指可数。忍足哭笑不得地拍着迹部的肩，反被他恶劣地凑近咬了一口下巴，眼里闪过一丝孩子般狡黠的光。

“我饿了。”迹部懒洋洋地说。

“现在？”忍足瞄了一眼墙上的挂表，时间指向下午两点半，“你中午又没吃饭吧？”

迹部不置可否，挑起了一侧眉毛，“运动过后想找补了呗。忍足医生不负责吗？”

忍足无奈地揉了他一把头毛，将自己装进散落在地毯的衣服里，来到迹部家宽敞的开放式大厨房。忍足拉开冰箱门，里面分门别类填满了蔬菜和肉食，看来即使迹部不常在这里居住，佣人还是会定期采购食物。他不自觉地想到了自己家那个冰箱，超市便当分成了数份堆在保鲜盒里，侧边的牛奶和调味料擦在过期边缘，冷冻区域倒是塞满了各种速食，反而可笑地没有迹部这里有烟火气。

确认过吊柜里的干燥食材，忍足撕开一包加工过的熟红豆馅，倒入小奶锅掺着水熬煮。切开通透的年糕，随着呲啦啦的响声烤成金黄，丢进软糯的红豆汤里浮上表面。迹部的脚步声由远及近，他的手从背后绕过来，瞪大眼睛像看西洋景儿似的看着锅里的气泡由小变大。忍足侧过脸吻了吻他的鼻尖，安抚说马上就煮好了。迹部慵懒地嘟囔着知道啦，观察完厨房里的器具和食材，用手沾了案板上残余的年糕粉，措手不及地抹了忍足一脸。

忍足呆呆地眨了下眼睛，嘴角展开一个情不自禁的笑——他好久没这么笑了。迹部看到忍足的眉眼弯起来，软绵绵的云朵飘进心里，他也低低地笑出了声。红豆汤的香味漫进了鼻腔，他们的额发在打闹中弄乱了，影子倒映在厨房的瓷砖地面。

忍足盛出两碗红豆年糕汤，在他和迹部面前升起热气。迹部好奇问这是什么大阪小吃吗，忍足牵开嘴角避而不答，淡淡地说一起喝吧小心烫舌头。迹部舀了一调羹红豆汤送进嘴里，温暖了大冬天空荡荡的胃袋。他拐弯抹角发表了赞扬，全然不觉嘴边沾了汤汁，忍足伸手过去给他擦干净，强忍着没有笑出来。

挂表指向下午四点，忍足披上外套准备离开。迹部不情不愿拉下了脸，问他就不能再多待一会儿本大爷能吃了你吗。忍足绕到迹部后面，低头吻了吻他的头发，说厨房里还剩了小半锅红豆汤，饿的话趁热都喝了吧，但晚饭还是要认真吃点东西。迹部对付着黏糊糊的年糕，口齿不清地答应了，没有多大真情实感。但看得出来他心情非常愉悦，和几小时前的样子判若两人，发尾也微微翘了起来。

“到时候把时间地点发给我。”忍足最后说。

忍足从外面回到家里，衣领沾着楼道里的雪气，潮湿的晚风已把身上的红豆汤味吹得一干二净。妻子似乎也到家没多久，穿着外衣在客厅茶几里翻找论文，她头也不回地招呼忍足，问他之前是也有事出去了吗。忍足“嗯”了一声，把超市购物袋放在流理台上，答自己去买了点菜回来。妻子漫不经心地回应一句，惊奇于他怎么想到去买菜了。

“我晚饭想下乌冬吃，你不来一碗？”忍足把东西填进冰箱里，发现架子上多了几盒便当。他把过了最佳食用期限的鸡蛋从蛋架上捡出来装到一个拿黑色马克笔写着“熟食”的PP保鲜盒里，换上一打新鲜的。

“不用了吧……我回来前在外面吃过了。”妻子从茶几里抽出一叠纸，吹开上面积的薄灰，“侑士，你晚上能帮我看点东西吗？下周截稿的会议论文。”

“可以啊。”忍足合上冰箱的门。人多少会有这种心态，心知做了对不起对方的事，如果有旁的什么途径可以弥补，自然而然地会忙不迭顺着梯子爬上去，虽说他不过本来也不会拒绝倒是。忍足询问了方才这台手术的情况，她一下子打开了话匣，言枪舌弹把急诊的主刀打成了筛子——手术中途差点找不到出血点，缝合速度也不行，总而言之一无是处。“怪不得到现在还是个讲师。”她摊手说。

忍足预料到了对话的发展。他把头发扎了个揪，拧开水龙头开始洗菜，对这位半生不熟的同事不置一词。妻子抱着论文走到流理台后面，轻快地说我们家侑士当然不一样啦。她换了条腿支撑重心，脚尖退后半步点着地面。

“以后早晚是要做教授的嘛。”她说。

忍足手里的动作迟滞了一秒，他在案板上把圆白菜切成丝，银色刀刃上反射出一张面无表情的凌厉侧脸。你想得未免太远了，他说。妻子后续的话被拧小了音量，忍足盯着灶台上烧开的水出了神，心想类似的对话是否已反复了无数遍。等到妻子的脚步声消隐入了书房，忍足揭开跳起来的锅盖，乌冬迫不及待地往里面坠，白花花的泡沫往上冒。他倒进一碗冷水，泡沫沉入了水面。

兜里的手机恰如其时地震动了，忍足往围裙上抹了把手，掏出手机看到迹部的名字。他回头望一眼走廊尽头的灯光，点开简短的消息内容，只是说明了下周见面的时间地点。忍足言简意赅地回复了一个好字，手指干脆利落地向左一滑将这条信息删得一干二净。


	6. Chapter 6

新年快要到了。树梢上悬挂起了彩灯，即使身处白昼也空气中也平添了三分逢年过节特有的那种浮躁。今年冬天不是太冷，对于低血压的忍足来说比往年难熬许多。办公室的恰到好处开着一条缝的窗户被阵风彻底吹开了，忍足主动走上前去探出身子去拉回来不放过这个深吸一口新鲜凛冽的朔风的良机，嘴边呼出的白雾逸进了空气里。办公楼的高层这里的视角可以把楼下商业广场看得一清二楚，高高低低的大楼拼成了天际线，彩色招牌招呼着如织的行人。方形格子里上班族端坐在电脑前，交错着胶囊酒店的旅人。不难找到某栋高层建筑，平日里也霓虹闪烁，老板一看就不在乎账本上的零头。

那是迹部财团旗下的酒店。忍足现在对里面的布局熟捻于心，穿过大堂来到私用电梯间，三十秒后他会被带到顶层的总统套房。落地窗外换了个景色，错落有致的高楼消失了，唯有白色巨塔和这里遥相对望。迹部多半会从哪个角落的阴影里像变戏法似的突然出现，把忍足推到雕花纹饰的墙壁上，钳住他的下巴吻上一嘴的消毒水味，一边鄙夷地皱起眉毛，一边迅速从皮带里抽出他的衬衣襟，不准备也不必要给十有八九刚从手术台上下来的他留下事前洗澡的余地。忍足拥有的空闲时段不长，迹部精打细算着好全不浪费相处的任一秒来把他榨干。

事后他会肆无忌惮地赖在忍足怀里，大脑在空白之后处于极度放松的状态。忍足的五指梳着迹部的头发，听他滔滔不绝地从工作说到生活，有时候中午在食堂电视抬眼瞥见迹部爽朗笑着剪彩，下午便能从本人那里得知另一个版本的背后的故事。没有人比忍足更善于判读迹部的心思——大爷得意洋洋的时候要捧着，小景情绪低落的时候要哄着——更没有人比他还能照顾到位。迹部说到终于累了，就会靠在忍足肩上眯眼小睡，直到烦人的手机闹钟不解风情、恪尽职守地响起来，他就会不情不愿地分开上下眼皮，不错眼珠地静静看忍足下床穿好衣服，临别前交换一个匆忙的吻。有那股特殊的草药味沾在皮肤上聊作慰藉，迹部打开电脑时又变回了精神抖擞的大老板样子。

极其偶然的某个夜晚，忍足因为紧急手术或夜班赶工到凌晨，结束后便会在酒店和迹部共度整夜剩余的时间。那时他们相处的步调会慢很多，迹部吩咐大厨烤了新鲜的青箭鱼端到套房，搭配简单的蔬菜和米饭作为夜宵，面对面共食这些对他自己来说只能称之为粗陋的家常饭菜。嘴角边不小心沾上了饭粒，起身跨越餐桌摸上对方的脸，吻从下巴一路流连到喉结。那之后距离上班时间也没剩几小时，胸膛上残留着沐浴露的味道，他们在缠绵过后相拥进入睡梦，宛若世间任何一对普通的恋人。

桌面上的手机发出提示音，忍足回头看到迹部的消息——“下午三点，老地方。”他回复说好，然后删除了信息。他们建立了约定俗成的规矩，不打电话，发来的短息立刻删除，如果没有收到对方回复，就不再发第二封短信。这规矩出于忍足方面的考虑居多，迹部控制得极为妥当绝不越界一个趾节。

他们这段秘密恋情发展至今已有三周，真正见面的时间并不算多。但晚上发短信聊天的数量称得上惊人，忍足坐在客厅自己拥挤的工作区域，视线游移在手机和电脑之间，拇指在屏幕上飞舞，刷过无数条新消息。对话内容没有什么营养，和他们俩小时候电话粥的性质差不多，却各自对于这件事乐此不疲。妻子的脚步声在走廊尽头由远及近，她来到客厅兑了杯咖啡，忍足把手机背面盖在桌上，装模作样敲打起了键盘。

一点儿都没错，这是背着父母“谈情说爱”的初中生才会玩的把戏。

电梯门缓缓开启，熟悉的真皮沙发和大理石餐桌映入眼帘，以及迹部伫立在落地窗前的背影。他抱着胳膊在打电话，语气不是很耐烦，甚至隐隐透出焦躁。忍足几乎不发一响地把外套搭进沙发里，跣足踏着地毯凑近迹部身后，双手轻展将他圈进怀里，鼻尖拱开他后颈的碎发，印上安抚意味的亲吻。迹部没有回头确认，永远挺拔如松的躯干却一瞬间泄了劲，全无防备地放松在忍足怀里，覆上他搭在自己腰间的手。迹部很快掐断了电话，目光又飞快扫过谨慎地再次确认是否彻底挂断后，转过身扯下忍足的脖子，不甘示弱地咬上他的嘴唇。忍足有分寸地伺候迹部来到床上，他们坐进了一艘水面上摇动的小船，从中心荡开圈圈涟漪。体温和呼吸逼近了对方，额前的刘海弯曲成不一样的弧度。

事后迹部的情绪明显舒畅不少，躺在忍足怀里玩他的手指。忍足知道差不多是时候了，便试探地开口问他刚刚怎么了。迹部咬牙切齿地从鼻子里“哼”了一声，说有条老狐狸突然袭击搞恶意收购，当本大爷手里没捏着他短是么。忍足揉了一把迹部头发，不怕死地即时吐槽现在知道以前别人被你气成什么样了吧，之后甘之若饴地被迹部那琉璃一般的双瞳狠狠挖了一记眼刀。

但迹部显然就吃忍足这套，一副豺狼盯上了猎物的贪得无厌表情，脑内飞速运行着各种可能和相应对策。忍足对明天的财经版面头条已有所预感，五指停在迹部的发顶，垂着眼睛不再开口吹枕边风。迹部心觉不对劲，翻身到忍足上面，拨开他洇湿的刘海，面对面眼对眼凝视着这人细微的表情变化。忍足仰起下巴，蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。

“你看上去有点累。”半晌，迹部自信却不悦地直接下了结论。

“嗯，”忍足老实交代，“昨晚又被拉出去社交了——本来想在实验室通宵来着。”

“你不是上周末刚去过吗？”

“是啊。有那时间还不如在实验室跟猴子一起修仙，或者在你身边睡已觉呢。”

回到迹部身边之后，忍足发现自己能再次顺畅说出心里话了。每次事后不光是他陪迹部聊天，迹部也会循循善诱却不容反抗地扫除他心中的霉菌。被预约了并不想去的社交、不认人只认病一次次被数落，心底数之不尽的陈年积郁终于找到了出口。当然还有被晾得自己都记不清有多久后眼下居然又满拧被推着要孩子，听迹部主动提起这茬，忍足惊讶地抬起眼皮，看到他一脸高深莫测、居高临下地望着自己，摇手指表示在这儿的第一晚你就说漏嘴啦。忍足恍然大悟那天早晨迹部审视自己的原因，不好意思地挠着脑袋笑了。

“和她谈谈呢？”迹部托着腮问，这方面他自忖没有什么发言权，但还是本着旁观者清的心态和同为男人的立场十分业界良心地提出了建议，“我冷眼看着，你对她还是有感情的，只是深度昏迷了，没死透。努力抢救一下，应该还能醒过来？”

“怎么谈？没法儿谈。她特别擅长把我都到了嘴皮子上的话钉在舌尖儿上，一次可能是偶然次数多了以她的聪敏就只能是故意。”忍足移开视线，对着空气轻叹一口气，“——我本来以为至少她懂。可如今不只是说了不懂或者听了不愿意懂干脆装不懂，干脆连说我都不能说了啊。”

这个答案令迹部彻底无法可想了，他忽然想起小时候忍足那几段无疾而终的短暂恋情，基本也全是类似的剧情发展——最后都莫名其妙地以忍足被扔在原地作为结局。迹部相信忍足结婚时是和妻子真心相爱，但听者有心地拼凑齐忍足的叙述不难推断，妻子是爱他的人但也爱他的附加价值，二者最初在她心里不分上下——这本来也无可厚非，这年头纯粹抱着真情实意冲人去的能有几个？会算概率的都该估得出这样的砸到自己头上的概率跟砸个跳楼的差不多。然而婚后他们俩不知从哪个已无据可考的时间点起走上了两条岔路：妻子推着忍足往自己理想中的如意郎君进行“雕琢”，爱他的附加价值慢慢胜过了爱他这个人——这是眼前这个傻瓜绝对不能容忍的。

早知道当年就应该把他留在身边，迹部再次感到有点后悔了。但起码现在他知道了忍足的心事所在，对症下药起来能够有些余裕。迹部看到忍足眼睛里自己的倒影，这座临时的心灵港湾，又何尝不是忍足为他所建的呢。

“开心一点，啊？”迹部双手捧着忍足的头，左手上了点劲捏着忍足的右脸，带着哄小孩儿一般的笑说。

忍足眨了眨眼睛，傻乎乎地笑了出来——快乐在迹部身边永远是这么易如反掌。他们松松地抱在一起，被迹部拐带着大咧咧地明刀明枪地说起了身体交流的方式，迹部一本正经且毫不害羞地承认了这过程中的愉悦。俩人在这方面出乎意料地契合，贪婪地索求和给予，共同追逐着愈来愈触手可及的白光。迹部说着又动了歪心思，按下忍足的脑袋让他亲口照顾起不知何时又不安分了的前面，没多久就像他想了很久地那样跟着动物本能驱动自己，直到猝不及防地呛了忍足一嘴。忍足不客气地把他翻了个面儿，从后面一点点地打开他的身体，呼吸又一次变了调。

他们坐回了那艘在大海里摇动的小船，漫无目的地随着海浪起伏，目光所及之处看不到可以上岸的陆地。迹部的手按在枕头上，骨节泛着白色。忍足挤进了他的指缝里，无名指的两枚婚戒同时反出光，他们一起走进这片没有归途的森林深处。

哪怕再多陪在他身边一会儿也好。忍足闭上眼睛，脑袋埋进了迹部的头发里。

天色暗了下来。忍足拧开书桌边的落地灯，纸质灯罩内投射出昏黄色的光，角落盆栽的影子在墙壁上摇动。学生论文堆了一撂，忍足拿着笔圈圈画画，大部头的医用辞典盖在杯面上，缕缕热气从侧缝里升上来。客厅电视传来女播音员故作欢喜的声音，叙述大大小小的今日新闻。妻子对付完超市新出的特价便当，抓起遥控器切换了数个频道，流光一般的画面在电视上闪过。

下一秒忍足听到迹部的声音在背后响起，手里的红笔在纸面上停顿了，他本能地转头望过去。流光溢彩的迹部家本宅，金色长吊灯从挑高天花板垂落下来，映出一张张上流社会大人物的脸。迹部总裁专为太太举办的生日宴会，主角穿着一袭白色拖地长裙从旋转楼梯走下来，来自各个方向的闪光灯游动在她身上。她挽起迹部的胳膊，在镜头前展开一个优雅的笑，碎金长耳环熠熠生辉。

“啊，这不是那个迹部吗？”妻子放下手里的水杯，“这个排场也太厉害了。”

忍足盯着电视里迹部神采飞扬的脸，想到他前天下午在自己怀里皱起眉毛的样子，微妙的感觉从心底卷上来。他没主动问起过迹部和太太的关系，但从平时迹部的表现大致能有所猜测。他们俩在镜头里亲亲密密，太太却一次都没正视过迹部的眼睛。迹部正经凛冽的声音传入耳朵，忍足没有什么心情继续看下去，把椅子转回了书桌前面。妻子倒是发表了后续评论，对那位女主人的羡慕之情溢于言表。

“说起来，你和迹部先生不是初高中同窗了六年吗？”妻子忽然想起了关键信息，“上次札幌学会他还来闭幕致辞了不是？”

“啊，”忍足低着头答，“难得你还记得。”

“怎样？你们说上话了没有？”妻子不无期待地问。

“嗨，算有吧。”

妻子拖长尾音喊了忍足的名字，撒娇之外颇有几分恨铁不成钢的意味。她穿过狭窄的客厅来到忍足身后，双手按在他的肩膀上，“真是的，你总是这样。这么难得的资源，你应该多找机会和迹部先生交流啊。”

“……他也不是行内的，为什么你希望我多和他交流啊？”忍足放下笔叹了口气。

“人家是医院的大金主，如果他能赞助科里研究经费的话……”

忍足无言以对。太可笑了，事到如今妻子果然还是全心全意地惦记着这些。如果她知道他和迹部交流的深入程度，他们现在的对话就不会是这种展开了吧。忍足几乎想立刻从这间屋子逃出去，墙角摇曳的灯光对他发出无情的嘲弄。

“知道了。”他苦笑着说。

妻子满意地吻了忍足的头发。她的手从后面绕下来，交叉在忍足的胸前，他发现妻子竟然破天荒地涂了透明指甲油，正暗暗惊异间她已贴上忍足的侧脸，热量灌进了他的耳朵里。

“侑士，你今晚早点回屋休息吧。”妻子暧昧地说，“就算暂时不要孩子，我们也好久……没有了不是吗？新年我又要出去开会，让你一个人呆在家里……”

忍足的脊背瞬间僵硬了，面对妻子已近乎明示的话语，他第一反应竟然是抗拒。她抓住他的手腕，忧伤地补了句，“而且，最近，总觉得你有时候不开心。”忍足心知妻子这点观察不假，自从和迹部开始那段秘密恋情，他在她面前愈发沉默寡言，或者说彻底把那扇心门锁死了。妻子的话刺进忍足的心里，一字一句扔下他无法作答的质问。他不动声色地推开她的手，妻子的神情变化了。

手机在这时发出连续震动。忍足犹豫了几秒，脑海里闪现了某个微乎其微的可能。妻子疑惑地问他怎么不接，忍足转动了视线，抓起反扣在桌面上的手机，看到了屏幕上医院的号码。于是她心领神会地让忍足起身离开，又眼疾手快替他取来了衣帽架上的外套。忍足一把挽住外套，边接电话边走进屋外的冷风里，心下却分明感到了某种意味上的解脱。

这次的紧急手术不算复杂，帮人修补善后罢了。在手术台上他什么也不用想，专心研究着血管如何彼此穿插，大脑找回了此刻渴望的平静。忍足三小时后披着夜色到家，进卫生间草草把刷头杵进嘴里怎么听着这声波震动怎么像马蜂振翅，听着听着梦游般钻进被窝里沾枕头眼看就着——他也说不清自己为何疲倦到这等程度，双眼在黑暗里沉重地阖上了。

妻子的四肢从背后缠上来，女性柔软的身体贴过来。她轻推着忍足说你就这么睡了？纤长的五指抚过他的肌肉。忍足没有回应，呼吸变得几不可闻。妻子反复了三遍，确认忍足被睡梦带走了。她悻悻地松开了忍足，手掌摊开在面前。月光从窗外投进来，在忍足耳廓晕出一层淡淡的白雾，妻子第一次觉得他离自己那么远。


	7. Chapter 7

一群白鸟从沙滩上飞过，大海的咸味迎面灌进鼻腔里。

忍足前天驱车把妻子送到机场，告知了迹部自己空出的新年假期。本来想着俩人附近找个乡下跨年便好，谁知转天就被迹部不由分说塞上了私人飞机。眼看着舷窗外的东京缩小成云层背后的黑点，再次穿过云层时外面的景色变了个样子，金色的阳光落在蔚蓝的海平面上，闪烁着钻石般的光斑。沙滩上的椰子树近了，忍足试图推醒枕着自己东倒西歪地睡了一路的迹部，被大爷毫不客气地回瞪一眼，肩膀上重新多出一颗脑袋的重量。飞机的起落架在轰鸣声中放下来——他们降落在了距离东京数小时外的关岛。

酒店座落于私人海滩，海风从阳台吹进房间，在藤椅的扶手上打了个转儿，停在花瓶里沾着露水的玫瑰花瓣上。套房里放下行李，俩人分别冲过澡换了身行头，以游客的姿态在附近毫无计划地溜达。沙子细腻柔软，扔掉人字拖光脚踩上去，脚底板被热烘烘地烤着。白色泡沫不断卷上岸，他们沿着海岸线留下一串并排的脚印。晴朗的天空万里无云，似乎连空气里也悬浮着透明气泡。

迹部踏入了海浪里，腾起的水珠浇湿了他的短袖，阳光跳跃在那丛显眼的金发上。他朝着大海张开双臂，额前的刘海被吹到了脑后。湿气扑面而来，忍足不厌其烦地看着自得其乐的迹部，把他的侧影一遍遍摄入藏在脑海深处的胶片里。迹部转身朝他伸出手，嘴角展开一个志得意满的笑，忍足犹豫了还不到半秒，便被迹部不容反抗地拉到面前。又一段海浪拍打着他们的小腿，迹部的唇色通透明亮，瞳孔里映着忍足的倒影。

迹部吻在忍足的嘴唇，顺手揉乱了他的头发。棕榈树投在沙滩上的阴影移动半寸，直到海浪的声音也消失了，迹部这才依依不舍地放开忍足，看到他的平光镜上糊了层水雾。忍足摘下眼镜用短袖擦了擦，垂下的长睫毛根根分明。

“你也真不怕被人偷拍。”忍足貌似惊疑不定，实则镇定自若地说。

迹部笑得更开心了，把忍足的手抬到空中，迎着太阳眼看着十指严丝合缝地交错紧扣住又一把收紧。大洋之中孤岛之上的私人海滩，似乎全无被人打扰的顾虑。迹部拉着忍足往前走，彩色的滑翔伞在空中掠过，白色灯塔伫立于远处的海面上。忍足微微偏过头，光斑在眼睛里一滑而过。

他们是不被允许在世人面前携手的关系。这无关乎性别，相爱的界限逐渐变模糊的现代社会里，外人眼里初见的细微讶异过后他们不过是一对再普通不过的情侣。但这段恋情始于不义——对他人的背叛和欺骗，故而不能赋予双方当事人光明正大地立于对方身侧的资格，是一种极可能死于耻辱或至少是不得善终的不伦关系。如果这时人声在身后响起，他们大概一惊之下会下意识地即刻松开对方的手，摇身一变回普通朋友的身份。可即使是这样脆弱而不堪一击的联结，当前这一秒的内心的充盈感仍然不可思议。迹部的发尾一晃一晃，他回过头来爽朗地朝忍足笑时，时间都似乎不再如常流逝了。

“看到那堵山崖了吗？”迹部一抬手指向对面，“那叫情人崖，是这座岛的最高点。背后有个恶俗故事，传说一对情侣被女方父母反对，还扬言要将姑娘另许他人，心痛难忍的俩人把头发绑在一起，深吻过后从这个断崖跳海殉情。”

“不过，是你这家伙喜欢的那种浪漫故事吧？”迹部挑起眉毛颇感兴趣地探问。

忍足对着阳光眯起眼睛，隐隐约约看到山崖上的一座雕像，两个身影紧紧交缠，记录了这对恋人殉情前的拥吻。密密麻麻的黑点聚集在那里，大约是慕名而来的游客们，不乏期盼天长地久留下情人锁的爱侣。绿植爬满了整面峭壁，直陡接入下方咆哮的海浪，每块岩石都风化出独一无二的形状。天空中几只白鸟来回盘旋，忍足边摇头边低声呢喃道，“我不喜欢。”

“为什么？”迹部即刻反问。

“这结局未免太惨烈了点。”

“按他们的预想，死后不是就能在一起了？这不也是求仁得仁？”

忍足像是在自言自语，坚定地重复了一遍前面的结论，“反正我不喜欢。”

迹部看忍足说认真了，勾过他的手指转移了话题。海滩很快走到了头，于是商量着去周围转悠。他们去参观了岛上的水晶教堂，海浪在透明落地窗外不断翻滚，四面蓝色的彩绘玻璃熠熠生辉，藤蔓缠绕在白色木质宾客椅的扶手。

“……其次，为求赎罪、避免通奸，未能生而自制的众生应当结婚，仍为我主教会的纯洁儿女；再次，为了众生共有的团体相互帮助、彼此安慰，每人注定要有另一半。”

两人都没能预料到撞上了婚礼现场，沙滩鞋和礼拜堂的地面更像是成心要让他们出丑似的，合起伙来将他们这对不速之客的脚步声放大到尽人皆知。牧师、新人、在场嘉宾看似镇静自若，人人继续背向而无一转而去注意他们；两个年纪尚幼的花童似乎就不那么能控制情绪了——他们从圣坛那一端不悦地直视了这两个人许久。

牧师在比平常久了那么几秒的停顿后，继续照流程宣读道：

“因此，如果任何人能说明，为什么他们不能合法结合，现在提出或者永远保持缄默。”

迹部注意到恋人的情绪似乎出现了那么一点波动，便转过头敏锐地盯着他。果不其然，忍足像是陷入了某种矛盾，目光凝滞在玻璃祭坛上的鲜花上，看上去一副欲言又止状。迹部果断而不动声色地握上他的手，时机极佳地打断了他不合时宜的胡思乱想；俩人留心着把脚步声压到最低，悄无声息地转身离开了教堂。

出来时偶遇一对拍婚纱照的新人，新娘甜美地在新郎怀里笑着，蕾丝白裙摆镶着成串的碎钻。这回连迹部也不禁驻足，足恍了半秒的神，他想到了家里某间被他和太太敬而远之的套房，墙壁上悬挂着他们当初的巨幅结婚照，装模作样地接受来自世人的祝福。忍足主动招呼着迹部眺望别处的风景，把他从显然不怎么愉快的追忆中拉了出来。

金红色的暮光透过云层洒下来，当地人的夜市热闹非凡，烧烤的香味飘进空气里，叫卖手工艺品的声音连绵不绝。迹部兴致勃勃地提议去凑个热闹，忍足却颇为踌躇，担心万一他被人瞧见。斟酌再三后忍足出马去买来几串烧烤，俩人在远离喧闹的地方站着啃，路灯下拉出斜长的影子。迹部心满意足地吃完，用纸巾不顾形象地抹了嘴，一把拽住忍足回酒店吃海鲜大餐。

夜幕降临了岛屿，海平面和天际线连为一体。他们在露台的小方桌落座，面对面对付盘子里鲜烤的海鱼和贝类，高脚杯里摇晃着迹部最喜欢的白葡萄酒。屋檐下一圈小灯晕出光点，落在忍足漆黑的头发里。白天创造的共同回忆数不胜数，一枚沙滩上拾到的贝壳也能聊上许久。迹部兴致勃勃地说起岛上的高空跳伞，怂恿忍足陪他一起重温儿时旧梦。忍足戳着鱼肉坚决表示反对，心中狼崽躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖，脑洞里冒出了题为“总裁和副教授殉情他乡”这种耸人听闻而不知到底该归于法制版、财经版还是八卦杂志的明日头条。玻璃杯映出俩人截然不同的表情，对话却无疑在愉快的氛围中推进。

一只落单的白鸟停在栏杆上，不请自来加入了他们的烛光晚餐。迹部好奇地伸手去逗弄，差点把它吓得振翅飞走。忍足撕了些面包屑捧在手心，白鸟低下头仔细啄食，不放过他指缝里的残渣。忍足维持着姿势一动不动，海风拂过他的额发，嘴角若有似无地扬了起来。迹部盯着对面忍足的侧脸不禁出神，这人平等对待所有生命，同小动物相处的时候也格外温柔，向来比自己更受它们待见。迹部的不禁心软了下去，托腮望着忍足偷偷乐得特别傻，还暗自在手机里留下这一人一鸟的剪影。

远处升起了新年焰火，流光溢彩的线条落入海面。忍足起身离开餐桌，站到栏杆前面看夜空里炸开的一簇簇烟花。高地上聚集了大量游客，共同庆祝着新一年的到来，隐约还有舞蹈和歌唱助兴。火光点燃了忍足深邃的双眼，旋即又一点点黯了下去。对这一切洞若观火的迹部从后面拥上来，双手环在忍足的腰间，轻轻吻着他耳廓上的白色绒毛。

“你呢，有没有什么新年愿望之类的？”迹部问，“此时此地许说不定哪天就能成真，回东京我可就不管了啊。”

忍足沉默了。无名指的婚戒反出微弱的光，难易察觉的神伤在他眼底闪过。没有什么特别的愿望，忍足淡淡地回，直楞楞地望着远处大大小小的光圈。迹部捕捉到了那个瞬间，他把忍足的指尖团进掌心，一如既往的像刚浸过水似的凉。

迹部突然有了久违的不吐不快的念头：他想对这个纠缠了自己这颗心半生的恋人倾诉自己那段只有不幸的假面婚姻，甚至想恳求忍足和他一起回到身边俩人回到自己开始的地方一切从头开始。但他一个字都说不出口，也不忍出口，话到嘴边又噎了下去。他察觉得到忍足还爱着自己，却也正因为爱自己而越来越痛苦。迹部被这个发现深深刺痛了，默默收紧了五指。

“过来，有东西给你。”刻意跳过某些话题，迹部把忍足拉进了卧室，从抽屉里取出一个深蓝色天鹅绒盒子，露出一块镶着细碎蓝宝石的手表，“新年礼物。”

忍足睁大了眼睛，捏着棕褐色的皮质表带，看到手表面反出淡金色的光。先前在杂志看到一块类似的手表，忍足随口发表了对设计上的赞美，没想到迹部记在了心里。但仔细想想这又有什么值得惊讶的呢——这个人从小就把他说的每句话放在心上，只是时至今日都没改而已。忍足攥紧了那块手表，额前垂下的刘海挡住他的眉眼。迹部追问不喜欢吗，如果嫌太张扬可以改啊都能商量的，这次细节处确实有点赶工仓促了。忍足的鼻子闻言一酸。

“不，我太喜欢了。”忍足艰难地落下字句，“但我……收不了，收了也戴不出去。这实在太贵重了，医院那头倒是其次……人情来往收过的每件像样的礼物，她心里都有数，没数的必须得刨根问底。”

“……对不起。”最终，忍足还是下定决心违了心，抿着嘴唇说。

迹部愣了半秒，故作轻松地哈哈一笑，把手表夺过来扔回抽屉里，眼中的恨意一闪而过。这么怂啊，那就别戴了，有什么大不了的，他故作轻描淡写地说，半边脸隐进了光线和阴影的交界。忍足去握迹部的肩，反被他按住了手动弹不得，俩人僵持了好一会儿。迹部抓起忍足戴有婚戒的那支手，视线在他们的两枚银圈上分别作了片刻停留，嘴角也在言不由衷的苦涩中压低了。

“你看，凑一起像手铐吧？就欠中间一段链子拴紧喽。”迹部抚摸着忍足的婚戒说。“说不定哪天就下地狱了，咱俩这一对儿狗男男。”

“你又自作主张胡说八道些什么啊。”忍足移开了视线。

“下地狱也没事儿，只要和你一起的话。”迹部抬起眼皮说，“你知道吗？别墅找你来的那天我就都想好了。——失去一切的觉悟。”

迹部轻飘飘地扔下那些话，却一字一句刺进忍足心里，他回想起别墅那日的画面。那间昏暗的客厅里，迹部呈现忍足认识他以来前所未有的憔悴，眼底同时流露出渴望和痛苦，双臂颤抖着将忍足揽入怀里。原来他们再次相见之前他经历了这般挣扎，最后又逼迫自己下了莫大的决心。反之眼前的迹部脸上没有表情起伏，状似平静地向忍足望回来，好像心脏也不再跳动了。忍足的内心不禁动摇了，心底先前一直处于熔融状态而只能搁置的某些想法渐渐在冷却成型。他在迹部这里就没有原则可言过，一看到他痛苦就什么都要顾及不上了。

“如果，”忍足握着拳，谨慎地问出了口，“我是说如果，我恢复单身去陪着你，这能让你开心吗？”

“那也得你家那位放人不是？”迹部又是满不在乎地哈哈一笑，似乎并没有把忍足的较真太当一回事。他一把抓起忍足的手，指尖停在他的婚戒，死死地瞪着它语气却带着几分恳切，“比起那个——就这几天，你给我把它摘下来。”

毫不犹豫地，忍足干脆利落地两把分别拔下自己和迹部的婚戒，将它们一齐扔进了抽屉里。两根无名指上残留着泛红的戒痕，他握紧迹部的手笑了出来。迹部也目光闪烁地也笑开了，坐到忍足的身上，扯过他的脖子吻了上去。忍足捧着迹部的脑袋，虔诚地感受着他的气息，鼻尖埋在他的头发里。迹部压制了忍足的所有动作，主动解开自己浴袍的带子，朦胧的月光洒在他匀称健美的身材。他不可一世地挑起嘴角，在忍足身上慢慢滑了下来，指尖轻巧地把这人也剥干净。忍足仰起下巴，被迹部用力钳住了。

“侑士。”他叹息着说，手指摸上忍足的脸。

他们的神色忽明忽暗地变换。迹部把握了过程的主导，主动打开自己的身体，带忍足进入那片神秘的沼泽。忍足仰视着上方的迹部，眼底也染上了坦诚和索求。他们深深地陷入了床单里，抓出一道道的褶皱。外面上升了又一轮的烟花，明亮的各色光点在空中坠落。迹部率先从云端跌下来，忍足抬起身子抱住他，稍用力让俩人交换了位置。他再次契合进入迹部，握紧他反扣在床铺里的手，这回俩人无名指都光秃秃的。忍足低下头，他们深浅各异的发尾相互交缠。

那对恋人是怀着怎样的心情从山崖上跳下来的呢？心知这辈子再没有在一起的可能，如果苟且活在没有对方的后半辈子，只能眼睁睁地看着心上人被戴上别人的婚戒，从此名义上他们只是不相干的陌生人。这样的处境太痛苦以至无法容忍，才选择以殉情结束一切，以求得在莫须有的后世永远陪在对方身边。如此逃避现实的辛酸，完全自以为是的浪漫主义。迹部说得一点没错，彻头彻尾的恶俗故事。

忍足啄着迹部的嘴唇，像对待全世界最贵重的珍宝。迹部坏笑着任他亲吻，眼睛在黑暗里却亮亮的。为什么呢，明明他们的身体相嵌在一起，对方就在触手可及的距离，却仿佛下一秒便会永久失去这个人，连个泡沫的幻影也抓不住。

永远什么的太奢侈了，再多一会儿就好了。沉溺在或真实或虚幻的梦境里，再多一会儿陪在他身边就好了。但哪怕这么卑微的新年愿望，也是不配得到回应的。他们的快乐已筑起了债台，建立在他人的痛失之上，未来再遥远也得分文不差地还干净。忍足闭上了眼睛，长睫毛上反出银色的月光。

神啊，如果真的存在地狱的话，惩罚我一个人下去就可以了。

最后一轮烟花归于寂静，屋外的海浪声也变得很轻。他们松松垮垮地挨着对方，互相交换着热量和气息，深色毛毯盖在身上避凉。无论世人心怀期待还是抗拒，新的一年还是悄然到来了。

那个夜晚，已有什么东西被埋下了种子，此后在俩人的心里各自生根发芽，带领他们走向早已铺就的道路。


	8. Chapter 8

他们在岛上呆了五天。每天赖在对方身边睡到自然醒，纵容着彼此严谨的日常作息在这特定的时空之内全被对方打乱——这是与晚上同流合污把日间平整后不亚于硬质桌面的床铺弄得乱七八糟不相上下的乐趣。露台上的早午餐隔空冒着热气，迹部把蓝莓酱汁淋上松饼，优雅地切成小块送进嘴里。新鲜的煎蛋和培根滋滋作响，咖啡的苦香味恰到好处地中和了眼前这片空气中令人发酸的甜意。忍足则专心对付着面前的烤鱼和米饭，偶尔抬头和对面的迹部相视而笑。海浪的声音从耳边拂过，白鸟在沙滩上空盘旋，时间的流逝似乎被人为地拨慢了。

迹部最终没带恐高症患者（自称）忍足去跳伞，也没去附近的珊瑚礁浮潜。俩人决定在私人海滩和酒店里把新年假期挥霍殆尽，商务邮箱调至勿扰模式，东京的一切被抛诸脑后。白色遮阳伞撑起一块阴影，迹部在沙滩躺椅上翻了个面，眯着眼睛享受忍足的私人服务，防晒霜在后背被一层层推开。某人在伺候的时候故意耍了心机，指尖若有似无地顺着脊柱滑下来，过程里迹部不可避免地动了歪心思，扯过忍足的脖子交换无数个吻，咬着耳朵告诉他剥干净后晒得更均匀。他们的影子重合在一起，防晒瓶被打翻任白色的乳液流进了脚下流沙，遮阳伞被海风吹得鼓起来。

沙滩晒完日光浴，大厨特烹的海鲜料理已然送来房间，大大小小的精致盘碟摆满餐桌。岛上的食材和酱汁大都一个味道，就着对方的脸却怎么也吃不腻，每顿饭都颇有耐心地一道道尝过来。忍足很是中意房间里的家庭影院，他们挤在沙发里能看一下午的电影。迹部还是对痴男怨女的悲欢离合没多大兴趣，但对于给忍足递纸巾这件事乐此不疲，看身边这人强忍红眼的常备戏码反倒比看电影起劲。屏幕上滚动起演职员表，忍足侧过头不好意思地望着迹部笑了笑，大方接纳他爱意满盈的嘲弄，被一把揽进怀里揉乱了头毛后心里的狼崽打了个滚儿，尾巴少见地摇动起来。

黄昏渐临，套房外的无边泳池游到底，仿佛置身于辽阔的太平洋。忍足从后面伸过来双臂，轻轻把迹部揽入自己怀里，亲吻发生在耳鬓厮磨之间。迹部难得表现出沉静的样子，脑袋歪倒在忍足的肩膀上，任何对话在此时都显得多余。他们一起眺望夕阳染红整片天空，唯有这一刻什么也不用去思考，没有过去和未来的困扰，只有现在这个概念隐约存在，脑海中一片似真的、似永无止尽的无拘无束。

离开前的最后一天，他们在沙滩上捡到了旧漂流瓶。纸条上的信息早已模糊不清，两个成年人却饶有兴致地相互争论，不约而同想到了记忆里年少时两人亲历的、一幕幕记忆犹新的画面。打着重温旧梦的幌子，迹部煞有介事地找来羽毛笔，以五国语言洋洋洒洒写满了整面信纸，半真半假地用玩笑话把他俩见不得光的关系向某个陌生人抖了个底掉。忍足一如既往地奉陪迹部到底，还对文本内容提出了自己的建议。漂流瓶被迹部用力一掷扔回大海，在金色的阳光中跳跃起来，然后消失在了翻滚的海浪里。

忍足的脑海中顿时冒出了《冬日恋歌》中俊尚在海边扔掉项链、合照底片等自己和惟珍有关的一切那一组透着不祥气息的经典镜头。背着一脊梁的冷汗，他清楚地意识到他们如梦一般的假期就要结束了。

缓缓地拉开床头抽屉，两枚蒙受不白之冤无辜被禁锢数日的银色婚戒迎着残阳反出光。无名指上重新多出一圈束缚，俩人的神色微妙地变化了。人在透支快乐的时候都是贪婪的，选择性遗忘了事后偿还的艰难。迹部最后放下忍足的手，挤出一个勉强的笑容，说谢谢他这几天陪自己，语气冷静克制到平常七八成的水准。忍足突然回想到新年那晚迹部的坦白，他说自己早已做好失去一切的觉悟，潜台词无疑是身败名裂四个字。心里莫名不是滋味，忍足把戴有婚戒的手背到身后。

回程飞机全无来程轻松愉快，俩人之间的言语交流默契十足地骤然归零，一如凑巧同路。忍足侧脸盯着舷窗外面的云层看它们变幻出各种各样的形状，就像此刻他脑内蜂拥而至波云诡谲的种种念头。迹部的视线则旁若无人地注视着眼前红红绿绿黑黑的电脑屏幕，敲击键盘的声音疾风骤雨地持续了一路。耳膜在降落时承受着压力，熟悉的钢筋水泥城市露出原貌，现实张牙舞爪地朝他们扑过来。

机场迹部潇洒地向这个周抛恋人挥别后，头也不回地走进和忍足相反方向的人流里。

忍足比妻子提早一天到家，把行李箱里的脏衣服丢进洗衣机，伴着规律的背景音打扫一遍屋子。他将自己装进平时的棉法兰绒睡衣里，却在书桌前找不回原来的自己。过去五天的回忆从脑海深处卷上来，面前论文的图表变得面目模糊。他看到书架上迹部给的天鹅绒盒子，当时的那段对话在耳边回放，清楚地回忆起迹部的眼神是如何一点一点地黯淡下去。忍足把那块手表扣进手腕里，动作小心而虔诚，以这种方式单方面默示了与它的原主人一起走到时间尽头的意向。他的五指抚过盘面淡金色的光，与周围镶嵌的蓝宝石交相辉映。

晚上一个人躺在双人床铺里，此刻不存在的迹部的体温和呼吸再度缠住了忍足。他金色的发尾蹭在脸上很痒，淡淡的玫瑰香味钻进鼻腔里；他睡熟的样子像个孩子，鼻梁也有优美的线条。他看到自己笑也会开怀，共情在他们之间是自然而然的本能。忍足想着迹部的细微表情，半边脸压进了枕头里。他捏着被角睡了过去。

妻子在第二天中午推门进屋，拖着行李箱穿过狭窄的玄关，摘掉围巾露出张风尘仆仆的俏脸。厨房里缭绕着热气，忍足在流理台和灶台之间波澜不惊地移动，令锅碗瓢盆清脆地奏出一区简易交响。他们公式化地彼此招呼，妻子把行李箱里的衣物扔进洗衣筐，兴致勃勃地和忍足交换学会的情况。忍足漫不经心地附和几句，盛了碗煮好的面放到小方桌上。他问妻子要不要吃一碗填肚子，虽然预料到她会摆手答复在机场已然吃过了。妻子看到忍足在灯光下转过脸来，整个人好像和她离开时不大一样。

“侑士，新年你出去了？怎么看着好像变黑了点。”妻子疑惑地问，“还是没好好吃饭，瘦了显的？”

忍足愣了半秒，低头搅了搅碗里的面条。新年期间他们俩基本没有联系，出于各自不同的原因。妻子不知道他独自在家的情况，他当然也没有主动汇报动向。忍足从小比较容易晒黑，在这方面和迹部属于两个极端。关岛的冬天还是很晒，他这次回来肤色明显深了一个度，被枕边人瞧出来变化实属寻常。避重就轻地隐瞒没什么意思，忍足干脆顺着妻子的话说了下去。

“迹部总裁邀请我去关岛联络感情了。”他不动声色地答，一边心想这无一字不属实一边想抽自己一个大嘴巴。

这回反而是妻子愣了半晌——忍足的回答出乎她的意料，却又隐隐觉得哪里不对劲。新年期间丈夫可没提一句人在关岛的事，现在看来若她不问他就不会主动交代一个字。细究起来先前她也没有关心，一门心思钻营着学会上的成果发表和人际关系，所有其他事情都被调低了优先级别。忍足和迹部来往是好事，她自然不会表示反对。但女人特有的直觉在她心中敲打着她告诉她事有蹊跷，虽她不知其所以然。

“怎么没告诉我？”妻子走进厨房倒了杯水，“好歹也算是出国不是。”

“太突然了，没来得及。”忍足淡淡地说，“你之前不念叨着我该去攀他试试吗？这不正好。”

他不再说话了，默默把碗里的面条吸干净。妻子被自己的话呛了回去，张了张嘴发现找不到恰当的措辞对此回应。忍足看上去很沉闷，无形的、凑近一看已有相当纵深的沟壑横亘在他们之间。妻子回想起了新年前的那个夜晚，忍足在黑暗里侧身背对着她，怎样招呼都得不到回应，明明咫尺的距离却好像离自己格外遥远。丈夫平时不苟言笑，情绪全部藏在心底，有时候刚说几句话便不再多言。但她感觉得到他心情不好，情况比新年之前更严重了，于是努力试着推进这段对话。

“你们……都谈什么了？”

“什么都谈。从我们的过去，到咱俩的未来。”

“咱俩的未来？”

“对，咱俩的未来。”

妻子更加莫名其妙了，明白无法再从忍足口中套出任何有用信息。她突然很想抓住丈夫的收，告诉他不喜欢就别去了，然而发现话到嘴边却一个字也说不出口。她的理性无疑希望忍足和迹部建立关系，就像她希望忍足出席那些社交场合一样，以换取机不可失失不再来的利益。妻子咬着嘴唇移开了视线，忍足回到书桌前扎进论文堆里，留下一个遥遥的背影。

妻子怀着心事回了卧室，方才的疑惑在思考过后放大了。丈夫的言行很不对劲，她甚至无法确定他言语的真实性。妻子从文件夹里翻出忍足的护照，找到了新年期间关岛的出入境章。她又试图在SNS上搜索迹部景吾的新年行程，确实言简意赅地发布了新年前往海岛度假的消息，仅凭眼前的线索来看并未指向说谎的结论。妻子按灭手机屏幕，坐在地毯里陷入一阵沉思。像是好不容易找到了一根线头，往外拉扯的过程中又断了，不得已只能就此作罢。她暂且放下了这桩事。

无论出于何等心态，当天忍足主动做了晚饭，还在饭前打了一碗妻子爱喝的抹茶，家里厨房难得有烟火气。妻子刚端起来想喝，忽然想到什么似地说先等等，转身跑回房间里捣鼓了半天。忍足盛出热腾腾的饭菜，招呼妻子回来落座后也去了趟卫生间，对着镜子用冷水抹了把脸。粗糙的镜面映出置物架上的毛巾，还有角落里半满的垃圾桶，忍足的视线就在那里停住了。他难以置信地回过头去，垃圾桶的化妆棉里夹着一条粉白试纸，镜面反射没有欺骗他。

忍足一秒钟僵在原地。他慢慢蹲在垃圾桶旁边，控制不住地伸出手翻动，底下更多的试纸露了出来。刘海垂在了额前，忍足丢开垃圾桶，手臂硬撑着墙壁站起来。妻子先前答应他暂时搁置孩子一事，他没有想到她阳奉阴违地还在使用排卵试纸——在她的周期向来规律这一前提下，用这个是司马昭之心。到时候生米煮成熟饭，妻子想必早已料定以他的性格只有接受既成事实而不是逆天改命。忍足又想起先前妻子通知自己被安排了体检的画面，近乎绝望地闭上了眼睛。婚后她一直都按自己的想法办事，从来没有真正考量过他的心意如何。

——他在她眼里究竟算什么呢？

那天饭桌上忍足很沉默，机械地夹起饭菜送进嘴里，咀嚼的速度放得很慢。但他始终笔直地盯着对面的妻子，那些垃圾桶里的试纸在脑海中就像商场中陈列的电视机效能展示片一样高清鲜明挥之不去。他突然觉得自己这辈子怕是第一次看清妻子，这段婚姻也许早于他的知觉便失去了存在的意义。妻子无意间一抬眼被他的眼神吓了一跳，试探性喊了几声他的名字，忍足嗓音低哑地开了口。

“——假如，我是说假如啊。当初你遇到的是个各方面条件跟我差不多，但却不是我的这么一个人。今天，是不是就轮不到我坐在这里与你相对了？”

这种问题太不寻常了，除非已在思考另一种可能。脑袋里嗡地一下炸开了，妻子放下了碗筷，仔细打量着丈夫的脸，那上是一种她从未见过的坚决表情。她感到了空前的陌生，还有与他相处中从未有过的一丝惧意。

她想到当初他们恋爱的时候。忍足在医学院成绩优异，前任第一外科教授的姓氏又如雷贯耳，任谁也无法不去留意。那时她被忍足的才能深深吸引，俩人又都有观看电影的爱好，某天中午食堂相对而食时凭借一张张票根拉近了彼此的距离。她到忍足的公寓复习医师资格考试，一盏阅读灯照亮了书桌，忍足细致地在她的笔记上划出重点，光线投在他的鼻梁上方。她因那张侧脸走神了数秒，强行把注意力转移回面前的笔记。

考试通过后忍足邀请她来家里看电影庆祝，还下厨捏了一盘好吃的寿司。她反手捂着脸说自己很不会做饭，和忍足比起来实在太惭愧了。忍足悄声告诉她惠里奈也不擅长做饭，小时候都是他帮着姐姐在厨房给妈妈打下手，妻子听后笑着推了忍足。布艺沙发上堆满了书本和论文，好容易才腾出俩人落坐的地方。她第一次看到这个男人低头笑开，惊讶他也能露出这样的表情，情不自禁地凑近吻了上去。落地灯的光线摇曳在墙壁，一页页论文从沙发滚到了地板上。

忍足是理想的结婚对象，她无法把那些附加条件和他掰开来，这种假设从一开始就不存在。他们拥有相似的出身和经历，不缺少共同话题也能够相互理解，结婚后她也朝着理想的方向经营这个家庭。但现在回想起来，结婚后她再没见过那样的忍足，她甚至不能准确地说出大概有多久没看到他在自己面前笑了。更令人慌张的另一个问题是，原来他竟曾经那样对自己笑过吗？妻子心头的不安感如同砝码般一个个添压而来。

她曾经自己以为懂忍足的想法，如他们的一介凡夫俗子在这世上追求的无非健康富贵。他们俩身处这座白色巨塔里，很多事情从来都身不由己，出身医学世家的忍足不该不心照。但她最近开始怀疑自己是否真的懂忍足，到头来连丈夫在想什么都一头雾水。

“怎么突然说这个？这世上哪有什么假如。我当初遇到的是侑士，现在坐在这里的也是你，这件事是不会改变的啊。”她垂下眼睛，有意避开他眼中如手术刀一般的无形锋刃。

妻子拒不正面回答——忍足对这一点心下雪亮，便也没有继续追问，对此他心里已经有了答案。

这顿晚饭在心照不宣中走向了结束。那个不对劲的苗头渐渐有了雏形，妻子内心深处的恐惧浮上来，丈夫无疑已经在疏远自己，顺手把心门彻底锁死了，更重要的是——他可能在外面有人了。晚上忍足照例在客厅工作，妻子反锁上卧室的门，依次检查了他的随身物件，丝毫没有女人的痕迹。她又登录了忍足名下的银行账户，近期的现金流水也很正常。寥寥无几的线索又一次断了，妻子把东西摆放回原位，思路反而更加混乱了。男人的身体永远不会说谎，她决定从那里找到谜题的解。


	9. Chapter 9

屏幕如镜，映出一张疲倦的脸。忍足确认了墙壁上挂表的时间，合上手提电脑的盖子。他洗漱过程中在脑海里捋了一遍明日日程，摘下平光镜胡乱抹了把脸，抬起眼皮时又看到镜子里的垃圾桶，粉白试纸露出一个角向他无声地讥刺。妻子饭桌上的回答在耳边回放，忍足熄灭了卫生间的灯，那令他如芒在背的一幕被留在了黑暗里。

忍足轻手轻脚地推开卧室门，看到妻子似乎已在床铺里睡熟了。他们就寝的时间一项巧妙地相错——互相轮换着熬夜加班，睡前实在说不上几句话——变得越来越像一对陈年室友。忍足掀开被子一角，床铺随之微微凹陷下去。他地躺进惯常属于自己的一侧，靠人的一边手臂下意识地把被边往自己这里一收好让它不越雷池一步，沉重地阖上了眼皮，祈求这格外漫长的一天快点结束。但他未能如愿以偿被睡眠带走，妻子柔软的身体从后面贴过来，灼热的呼吸落在他的颈间。

“侑士。我们……好久没有了吧？”她媚眼如丝地望着他的半边脸，“你不想要吗？”

忍足隐隐感到头痛，他早该知道她没那么容易放过自己。她解开他睡衣最下面的扣子，指尖顺着完美的线条移动，力道在轻重之间不断切换。忍足此刻并没有任何顺水推舟的愉悦，反而喉咙像是被那垃圾桶里的试纸一下子卡住了，心迅速沉了下去——大概他们之间最后也只剩下这些了。他抓住妻子的手，让她从暧昧的地方抽离，尽量以不伤及她自尊的方式。

“我挺累的，现在想睡。”他低声说，前所未有地困倦。

妻子松开了手臂，稍稍离开他的后背，像是被一盆冷水当头浇灭了心里的火。但忍足很快知道自己想错了，她翻到了他的上方，蓬松的卷发垂下来，丝绸睡裙紧紧包裹着身体。微弱的月光从窗外投了进来，被褥铺上了一层银色的薄纱。她逼近了忍足的鼻尖，刘海挂在他的额前。忍足在妻子的目光里阅读到了审视，他平静地回望她的双眼，不出所料在其中看到自己面无表情的倒影。

“真的是累了想睡吗？”她意味深长地问，略带一丝不知该归为挑衅还是挑逗的意味。

忍足直截了当地答：“是。”

“你最近对我好像很冷淡。”

“是吗？”对此他不置可否，选择把球挑回去。

“嗯，我感觉得到。”妻子抬起忍足戴有婚戒的手，和自己的覆盖在一起。

两枚银圈反出淡淡的光亮，招摇着彼此之间的特殊联系。每一对新人都在婚礼上许下誓言，永远不欺骗与背叛，然后被套进这枚作为见证的戒指里。忍足心底的愧疚在那一刻放大了，毕竟他违背了结婚时的承诺，一旦东窗事发即会对她造成不可逆转的伤害；但与此同时，他也后知后觉地意识到，自己对妻子好像也只剩下这点道德上的亏欠了。妻子曾经爱的那个人早已枯萎，他们都自欺欺人太久了。

烟花在新年夜空绽放的时候，某个模糊的想法已在他心头扎根。他们的感情很久以前就出现了问题，俩人在各自的道路上渐行渐远，回过头根本连个对方的影子都找不到。妻子一点一滴压在他心头的言行和今日饭桌上的对话让忍足从持久的郁郁寡欢中如梦初醒，他作为丈夫不过是她树立自己人生赢家形象必不可少的摆设和工具，独立人格早就被彻底无视。这段婚姻于他还有存在的意义吗，当他自己能清晰无比地预见自己将如何变成一具空壳给这段爱情陪葬？走吧，他想，快走，是时候了——回到那个人的身边，趁他们都还好好地活着、趁一切都还不是太晚，他要寸步不离地陪在他的身边度过下半辈子。

“睡吧，时间不早了。”醍醐灌顶的忍足目光骤然锐利起来，镇定自若地摸了摸妻子的头发，五指没有做任何深入的停留。

妻子一瞬不瞬地盯着他，垂下的睫毛在眼睑梳出一片阴影。心底卷上来一阵凄凉，忍足不无苦涩地压低了嘴角。妻子再次俯下来，轻轻压迫着忍足的嘴唇，她第一次在和他亲吻的时候睁了眼。月亮在外面移动了位置，屋内的最后一丝光消失了。

忍足跌入了朦胧的梦里。他被困在一座漆黑的空间，四下张望也看不见任何东西，原地走了几步，还是一团黑。内心升起对幽闭的惶恐，他加快步子跑起来，终于在远处捕捉到了光亮，迹部的背影出现在眼前。虽然轮廓看不清楚，但忍足知道自己再不会认错。他庆幸地出声招呼迹部，却没有得到预期中的回应，迹部头也不回地往前移动，拉开了和背后忍足的距离。

这令他完全不明所以，故此他追着那个身影跑过去，嘴里的称呼从迹部变换到了小景。然而迹部依旧没有回头，反而以更快的速度远离，忍足怎样努力跑动都追不上。那丛金色的脑袋快要消失不见，一丝微光也越来越暗。忍足后来再也跑不动了，近乎绝望地停在原地，心脏在胸腔内搏动，黑暗又一次吞没了他。

——手机铃声在黑夜里响起来，忍足被带回了现实，一滴汗顺着额角滑下来。

他摸到床头的手机，对面焦急的声音灌入耳朵，描绘出手术台上病人的实时状况，紧急手术不留情地把他拎回医院。忍足起身迅速换了衣服，大脑逐渐从刚才的梦里清醒过来，拿起桌面上的矿泉水灌下去半瓶。回头发现妻子像只猫一样在黑暗里盯着自己，好似在试图读取他那些见不得人的记忆。他点头表示吵醒她的歉意，抓起桌面上的钥匙离开了房间，妻子那穿透力十足的目光被身后那扇门隔开了。

忍足再次见到迹部是一周之后。

他按照约定的时间来到酒店，刚出电梯踩上厚实的地毯，迹部就从后面扳过他的脑袋，称得上胡搅蛮缠地强吻上来。一吻结束忍足察觉到异样，按住迹部伸进自己衣服里的手，仔细端详面前他放大的脸。迹部的眼眶下方投着浓重的阴影，额前刘海不似往日精神，玫瑰色的嘴唇也有些干燥。他的精神状态和新年假期时形成鲜明反差，明明只过去了一周，整个人却显得非常晦暗疲倦。忍足联想到新闻里迹部频繁出现的身影，心里无可奈何地叹了口气。

“今天就好好休息吧。”忍足低沉而缓慢地试图劝道。

迹部权把忍足的话作耳边风，不情不愿地去解他的衬衣扣子。新年之后工作铺天盖地砸向迹部，他昨晚几乎没有睡觉，上午马不停蹄地开了数轮视频会议，虽然强壮却已不太年轻的身体发出了过劳的抱怨，大脑恨不得即刻关机休眠。可谁教他们见面的时间本来就不多，迹部当然想要好好利用每一秒，短信里也让忍足如期过来。他不甘示弱地啃上了忍足的脖颈，毫无自觉如今自己相比平日软绵绵的力道。

“别闹。”忍足摸着迹部的后脑勺，“没事的，我不离开。”

迹部抓着忍足衣服的手松开了。他向来听得进忍足说的话，摇身变成被塞了糖果的小朋友，紧绷的神经慢慢放松下来。他的脑袋撞进忍足的肩窝里，闷闷地嘟囔一句真特么累死我了，这才算是放下了公众场合的全部架子。忍足会心地吻了吻迹部的头发，带他来到宽大的真皮沙发里，午后阳光穿过纱帘笼罩着他们。

忍足极轻柔地抱过迹部的脑袋，让他在自己大腿上找到舒适的位置。迹部侧身看到忍足手腕上那块手表，似乎即刻忘记了心中一应忧愤，孩子一般地天真烂漫地咧嘴笑了起来，然后被哄着合上了眼睛。熟悉的草药味环绕着他，大脑里堆积的待处理日程被一点一点地擦除，持续数日的烦躁也被抻平了，取而代之是久违的平静——他的意识很快被一片无尽的空白带走了。

忍足不无怜爱地看着迹部的睡脸，手指拂过他眉间尚未及修剪的杂毛。迹部的呼吸穿过忍足的指缝，他维持着僵硬的坐姿一动不动，生怕把这人从睡梦中带回来。迹部睡着侧了个身，脸颊无意识地蹭着忍足的衣角，嘴角心满意足地上扬。他们在此时此刻只属于对方，其他种种都不再存在，忍足就这么看着迹部出了神。

好像记忆里也能寻到类似的画面，小时候全体正选坐大巴出去比赛，他们俩总是雷打不动地坐在一起，中途迹部在颠簸中睡着了，脑袋一歪倒在了忍足肩膀上。不小心被那些熊孩子撞见了，一个个掏出手机要偷拍自家部长，忍足用眼神示意他们安静下来，大家心有不甘地姑且接受了这位有实无名的副部长的命令。

迹部和忍足相处没有界限，训练累了就大咧咧赖着他小憩，美其名曰在这里睡得踏实。忍足嘴上怨声载道，行为表现出来却大相径庭，俩字以概括无非狗腿。迹部在忍足身边变成了另一种样子，他卸下人前的所有防备和顾虑，偶尔也可以不用一直做那个被依靠的对象。忍足为这份亲近感到欢喜，也因此笃信自己对于迹部是特别的，哪怕心里的期许从未被言明。

其实没名没份也无所谓，他真的太渴望回到那段除了他俩其余人都被模糊成背景的过去了。

迹部枕着忍足睡了一个下午，把过去一周缺的觉都补了回来。他醒来时看到上方忍足温柔的眼神，他的手掌贴着自己的侧脸，嘴角还展开一个浅浅的笑。这家伙无疑是盯着他看了那么久，大概过程里哪怕大腿酸麻也不敢动一下。迹部蹭了蹭忍足的掌心，心头的肉突然莫名被掀起来一块。

他小时候把忍足对自己的好当作理所当然，成长的过程里失去了也没有过多介怀。但直到眼睁睁看到忍足属于别人，以及重新亲身体验那份独一无二的感受，这才明白自己一直以来对忍足抱有的情感究竟为何。对于同一桩事，他又一次无法抑制地感到后悔了。

“我是蠢到什么程度，当初才会放了你。”迹部沙哑地说。

忍足的眼神黯了下去，他最近也被同样的问题纠缠，懊恼自己当初的怯懦和某些时候实非必要的自尊。他又一次心怀不甘地看到迹部无名指上的婚戒，由此联想到岛上那个恶俗的传说，因为不忍所爱之人属于别人而双双殉情。其实迹部以前也不曾属于过他，大多数时候只是站在一步之遥以外的地方，越过那个背影看到至高无上的风景。但那时他是可以随心所欲的，全心全意跟着迹部就好了，也被这个人好好爱护着。

“缓点没有？”忍足轻声问，刻意回避了迹部的话头。

“比之前更糟了。”迹部意有所指地说，丢下一句大实话。

忍足垂下眼睛，不知道该说什么是好，只是轻轻落了一句抱歉。迹部抓住他的手不放，五官痛苦地拧在了一起。他们发展出这段秘密恋情以来，迹部曾以为自己满足于此，从和忍足短暂的共处中吸取养分，充电完毕后投入辛苦的现实生活。忍足的声音和体温似乎有魔力，那些辗转反侧难以入眠的夜晚里，即使只是反复回放也能给予他慰藉。

但他现在终于明白，那是饮鸩止渴。

新年假期让迹部看到了另一种可能，如果他和忍足从未有过分离，也能拥有简单纯粹的快乐。平行世界的假设日夜折磨着他，自私地希望忍足惟独属于自己一人，就好像很久以前一样。这个贪婪的想法昼夜不分地侵蚀他的内心，让那个原有的空洞日益扩张直至欲壑难填，忍足无名指上的婚戒对他发出嘲笑。

忍足扶迹部半坐起来，一声不吭地把他紧紧搂在怀里，新年期间那个模糊的想法再次涌上来，变得白纸黑字一样清晰明了。他要恢复自由身去陪着迹部，只要能给他温暖和快乐即可，也许永远也不能见光甚至被世人唾弃，起码自己还能毫无保留地去爱他。迹部的表情刺痛了忍足，他无法容忍自己竟终成为迹部伤心的根源，这对迹部实在是太残忍了。

时至今日，他和妻子的婚姻已经名存实亡，他们之间分享过的感情也被消磨殆尽。妻子追求的东西他视同粪土，他想要的东西妻子认为不值一哂，曾经爱过的人实已形同陌路。也许她从来没有像她表现出的那样爱过他，换个类似的人亦足以胜任这段婚姻里他现下的角色，说不定比他强没他拧巴还能拿个最佳男配。俩人沿着分岔口走了这么久，早该摊牌和对方做个了断了。

过了许久，忍足在迹部耳边说，“以后无论是不是约定的时间，你想见面的时候就给我短信，我能过来就过来。”

迹部背着忍足，握紧了他的肩胛骨，强忍着胸腔内汹涌的情绪。忍足的让步令他更觉刺心，恍惚间回到了别墅的那天。该说对不起的是他，是他一把拖着忍足上了车飞飙着去越断崖，油门踩下的那一刻起就早没有回头路了。他当初已做好了失去一切的觉悟，心想着什么都能丢唯独不能失去眼前这个人，说到底不过是漂亮话罢了——他怎么舍得把他和自己一同丢到锅里煎熬？

当断则断。还得要砍对位置、斩得漂亮，一刀下去该切的切得一干二净，并且让他一次疼懵了、一次性疼够了，才能避免后患无穷——迹部如此下定了决心。

“本大爷可没那么不知分寸，”他一脸已恢复如常地抬起头，凝视着忍足的脸沉吟许久，最终冷冷地说，“难不成你到现在还想着吃着碗里瞧着锅里这当子便宜事儿？”

忍足愣在当场。迹部傲慢地抬起左手，目不转睛地盯着忍足的眼睛，冲他一根一根地扳着指头。

“人前拉你充门面假作一对璧人、人后自说自话把你不当人、床上想不起来你还是个男人、要交论文时才记起还有你这么个人——这一桩桩一件件，你没数着有人替你数着呢。被自己放在心上的女人欺负成这德行，你还要窝囊成什么样儿忍让到什么时候？你以为你以爱情之名行此等蠢事高尚得很，特像小说男主角？可在本大爷看来，你丫就是贱而已。”

“本大爷可不打算就这么和你不清不楚地混一辈子，”迹部酷劲十足地昂起头，看着忍足此时难得堪比电视剧下集预告剪辑得火花十足的面部表情，忍着戳破真相莫名同时来袭的乐不可支和万箭穿心感，挑衅意味十足地拿下巴尖儿指着忍足那张不知轻重的嘴，“偷鸡摸狗，怎么着也不是个常法儿。至于我跟你那位么，在你心里，无非四个字：你死我活——跟她这种人一般计较我已经够自降身份了，我还以为你该比我清楚呢。”

墙壁上的光线变化了，窗外的天空被烧得一片火红。忍足忽而想到了自己的那个梦，梦里他无能为力地看着迹部走远，无论怎样呼喊都得不到回应——对他而言，生不如死。忍足下意识收紧了手臂重新把迹部抱进怀里，听到两颗心脏从急回缓的次次共鸣。他们都没有再说话，呼吸也变得很轻，忍足在那一刻下定了开弓再无回头箭的离婚决心。


	10. Chapter 10

妻子正是在那一晚认定了某些猜想为事实。忍足悄无声息而毫无余地地拒绝了她——他整个人僵硬得像一具尸体，如果不是被她从上方牢牢压制在手臂和床板之间，下一秒大概就会像条泥鳅似的侧身一滑而离。但就算在这种时候时候，他也颇有手腕地维持着平素的克制，瞳孔漆黑不见底，两片唇在挤压的过程里紧紧闭合为一条线；更可笑的是，她敏锐地察觉到连推开自己手腕的力道大概都瞬间已在他脑海中历经过缜密考量，不然不会拿捏得如此恰到好处。

无疑他的大脑还能理智地进行运算，把她的自尊作为变量条件附加，在短时间内给出眼前状况的最优解。妻子却知道这并非忍足的温柔，倒不如说是平时对外的那副经由精心设计后的模样。他以医者的心态平等对待每一条生命，不然也干不了这行，而自己终于也难逃湮灭于他心中芸芸众生之中之定局——她不由在心里自嘲地笑开了。

凌晨紧急手术的电话同时叫醒了他们，她在黑暗里盯着忍足离开房间，脑海中快速闪回了想起了新年之前的那个夜晚。那晚丈夫同样一声不吭地背对着她，对她的一片殷切不作任何回应，明明人近在咫尺却仿佛触不可及。她看得出丈夫非常疲倦，但经过如今重新调取信息与最近事态推演作总合分析，她推测他当时潜意识中就已然在抗拒。不知从何时起，他不愿再接纳她这个枕边人，就像他不曾真正对她敞开心扉一样。

门隔开走廊的灯光，钥匙在锁孔里转动出声响，墙壁上的影子深深陷入了床铺。

妻子没有任何确凿的事实作为证据，但女人的直觉笃定丈夫在外面有人。她没有让多少有些失控的情感带走自己，而是思路清晰地筹划起了后续调查步骤——你既有病、我就有药，身为医生的理智在这种情形下无疑占了上风，佐以丝丝迎难而上死磕到底的快意。从另一个角度坦白而言，忍足的精神状态亦让她感到困惑，他似乎完全没有普通人在贪欢之后的愉悦，反而在家里越来越沉默寡言，至少表面看上去是全无一星半点的快乐气息。

忍足已在不动声色间切断和她所有的不必要交流，把两人工作之外的对话降到最低频度，似乎这对于他的精力就已是极大的消耗——如果不是她察觉得尚算及时，恐怕只会凭借经验判定丈夫最近的科研压力又不小由他自己熬过去便是。他们俩几乎不再在饭桌上打照面，忍足掩饰这种不自然的方法是一言不发捧着便当或泡面来到书桌前，给小方桌边的妻子留下一个遥遥的背影。他偶尔还会反常地直愣愣盯着书架顶层发呆，进入另一个她无法理解的世界。她在那排厚重的医学书籍中看不到答案。

她在亲自着手进行的初步调查中找不到一丝一毫女人的痕迹，银行账户流水也没有任何异常变动，线索总是摸不到源头就在中途断掉。但妻子相信自己发出警报的第六感，对外科手术记录撰写的某些潜规则心知肚明的她，于是转而试图从医院的值班记录中寻找突破口。忍足最近外宿的次数算不得频繁，她在已归档的值班记录里也暂时找不到形式上的漏洞。然而功夫总不负有心人，妻子对着日程表一天一天地回忆、查阅、比对，找了个手术记录底档缺补的借口去套那天资历最浅、口风也最不紧的一名护士的话，这位新人紧张地在大脑里搜刮一番后，指着某个日期说这里可能有误。

“那天忍足医生应该凌晨就离开了。”她迟疑着说，“我想起来了，差一步就能追上电梯——您想必知道的，夜班电梯是真不好等——好容易狂奔到电梯口门竟然差一步先关上了，我还大着胆子隔门瞪了一眼他，脑子里抱怨这谁这么不知道体谅人呢。”

妻子和自己的记忆进行了比对，确认忍足当晚确是彻夜未归，之后问起时却明确说的是下了手术已然后半晌就睡在办公室了。那时她并未深究，毕竟他们或多或少都有过类似经历，然而现在护士的话却指向了另一种可能。她向护士点了点下巴，合上手里捏着的牛皮笔记本，镇定自若地转过身后脸上的神情变化了。

她没有主动捅破，但是留意起了忍足的行为。这不是一件容易的差事，忍足在家和以前大体上别无异样，每晚在电脑屏幕前和论文较劲，键盘在他的五指间发出规律的声音。他接听电话时从不扭捏，也未在哪次通话中途离开客厅。她趁丈夫洗澡的时候翻看过他的手机，短信记录里也寻不到破绽。她抿着嘴唇把手机归于原位，黑色屏幕映出一张沉思的侧脸。忍足用毛巾擦着头发从浴室走出来，抬起眼皮深深地看了一眼走廊里和自己擦肩而过的妻子。

忍足在厨房里徘徊，拉开冰箱看到空空荡荡的架子，思考了半秒后重新合上。他披上羽绒外套，知会妻子自己下楼去附近超市买菜，问她有没有需要顺便捎带的东西。妻子抱着胳膊来到客厅，目无表情地看着忍足抓起桌面上的手机揣进兜里后，张口让他帮忙买两份便当。忍足头也不抬地说好，消失在了玄关的阴影里。

妻子意味深长地朝他撂了句，“那家超市的话，来回四十分钟顶多了吧。”

忍足的动作在空中停滞了半秒，俯身拾起地台边缘的黑色皮鞋，若无其事地踩了进去。妻子明显已经觉察到了一些他不经意的微妙异常，他从她的行为和言语中可以判读出来，书桌上的手机在他洗澡回来后也微妙移动了位置。忍足前几天刚下了离婚的决心，被日程马不停蹄地推着向前走，还没有找到合适的摊牌机会。这番对话显然不是一个合适的场合，他在这一秒只想迅速从家里撤离。

妻子把握了某些蛛丝马迹，顺藤摸瓜继续追查，有意无意各种暗示他，但唯独未层站在情感的高地上与他正面对质。忍足回忆起了脑内那些流动的想法，也许它们被足够事实支撑着，妻子的反应某种程度上就是侧面的佐证——他对于她不过是个戴着名为丈夫的面具起舞的某人。他们都没有自以为的那么爱对方。

“差不多。”他拉开门把手，室外的冷风径直灌进屋内，像把锋利的刀子在他们脸颊做了停留。妻子裹紧身上的披肩缩了缩，看到忍足微微扬起下巴，眼神落在过道里的破旧栏杆上，模糊的白雾从他嘴边逸出来。

“垃圾甭管咱俩谁在家，清勤一点，实在来不及倒就请人吧。你知道我是不会在意这个的，又何必在乎几个无聊邻居指手画脚。特别洗手间里的，看着怪恶心的。”他没有温度的声音嵌进冷风里，那扇大门也甩在妻子的心上。

迹部见到忍足时就知道他心情不好。他们交换了蜻蜓点水般的吻，一前一后倒进柔软的床铺里。迹部压在忍足上方，歪着脑袋观察他脸部细微的表情。他从小就比谁都擅长阅读这张扑克脸，除了忍足并不能免疫的洞察之外，他们之间还有不知何起的心灵感应这一加持。忍足最近日子总是很沉闷，勾起的嘴角也多了几分勉强。他明白忍足已经努力不让自己担心，但还是无法忽视这个笨蛋垂下的眼睛。

迹部揉乱了忍足的头发，眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光。他毛茸茸的脑袋移到了灼热的地方，金属的摩擦声音过后，忍足发现自己进入了温暖的口腔。迹部胡搅蛮缠地照顾起忍足，较真起来并没有什么技巧和章法。他以前没这么招待过他，但男人哪儿疼哪儿痒该怎么挠没人比男人自己更清楚，忍足的声音很快变了调子。迹部得意洋洋地抬起眼皮，慢慢松了口说原来你神经反射还正常运转啊，一边轻轻揉搓着到手的忍足的把柄。

忍足一脸“拿你没办法”地笑了，笑出来却又有点像哭，长睫毛挡住了眼睛。他顺势把迹部拉坐到自己身上，俩人的鼻尖挨在一起，呼吸也辐射出了热量。迹部把忍足按进后面的靠枕里，俯身覆盖住他的两片嘴唇，贴着唇语说不是还有我吗。忍足伸出手臂搂住他，乖顺地接纳来自迹部的亲吻，眼睛在阴影里亮亮的。

迹部吻上忍足湿润的睫毛，神情比任何时候都认真。忍足把主动权交给了迹部，让他在摇晃中摸索到喜好的节奏，空气里弥漫着一种混沌的宣言。迹部的背线弯曲到极致，明亮袭来后他贴着忍足的额头，本能地再度去找那片嘴唇。他们后来重新倒回床铺，两双眼睛隔着湿透的刘海相遇了。这回忍足没有退缩，五指穿进迹部的头发里，一股脑把心事全兜了出来。

“她不爱我，更不是真喜欢孩子。”忍足硬邦邦地说，“我不想要孩子。生出来，也不过是多了个比我还可悲的可怜摆设。”

迹部注视着忍足哀伤的眼神，想起了他曾对自己吐露过的那些苦闷。迹部被一段利益交换的婚姻绑架，他不由得从心底为忍足在这方面的境遇感到难过。他们俩其实并不站在平等的高地上，忍足曾经对妻子交付过真心，而他自己和太太从最初就没有分享过半点真情，倒不如说是真正意义上的所谓结两姓之好，以婚姻这个外壳缔结牢不可破的同盟。但他没有对忍足婚姻指手画脚的立场，只能在此时扮演一个优秀的倾听者，心里再度浮上了那份当初未把忍足留在身边的深沉悔意。他安静地枕着忍足的胸膛，听到那颗心脏沉重的跳动。

“我和你的一切，是我心中生前就算沿街乞讨也不能出卖，死后还要带进棺材的无价珍宝，是我用一点一滴付出的一腔真情一分一毫地挣来攒下的。怎么能当成踏脚石，用来换那些生不带来死不带去的东西？”

忍足的声音像张苍白的纸，在迹部心里激起的却是惊涛拍岸。

这令他突然想到前几天的自己。子公司经过数月的周折顺利上市，同时谈下了桩后续的大生意，竞争对手明里暗里气得半死，还是装模作样端起酒杯礼数周全地向他道上恭喜。他在庆功宴上被灌醉了回家，到门口时和外出晚归的太太撞上，她小礼服裙的碎钻在黑夜里闪着光。迹部从头到脚扫了太太一眼，她不自然地避开了他的视线，示意贴身男仆侍奉男主人回屋，高跟鞋的清脆声响消失在走廊尽头。

迹部早就不大在意这些，太太和他心照不宣地达成一致。喝完醒酒饮料躺在偌大的床上，他只想把生意场上的好消息告诉忍足，半边脸埋在被子里嘟囔不连贯的词句。直到大脑逐渐恢复清明，他才后知后觉意识到忍足根本不在身边。迹部抓起手机想打电话过去，大拇指却在按下通话键的前一秒停住了。手机屏幕显示着工作日晚上的时间，他们那个不打电话的约定迟滞地从他脑海深处漂浮上来。手机跌进了厚重的地毯里，迹部眼神空洞地盯着窗外朦胧的月光，嘴角慢慢扯开一个苦涩的笑。

每天回到这个所谓的家，他脑子里惦记的都是忍足。哪怕只是单纯地看着那张脸也好，听到熟悉的呼吸声落在耳侧，都像是漂泊不定过后终于有所着落。人类始终是贪婪的动物，别墅那天忍足把他拥入怀里，心里的破洞被弥合得天衣无缝、轻而易举。他们那之后开始了固定的会面，好像回到尚未经历分离的少年时代，现实的辛苦变得不值一提，每次在忍足身边就能补充养分。新年假期的关岛之行更是美好到近乎不真实，太平洋孤岛之外的一切都不复存在了，俩人眼底都单单映出对方的笑脸。那个新年是重要的转折点，那之后想要的东西越来越多，心中的空洞开裂、塌陷的速度远远甩下不过是愚公移山般的填充。

——他太想得到忍足了。

迹部靠在忍足怀里，默默听他说完了心里话。忍足变相承认了那份情感，迹部却全然高兴不起来，反而莫名倍觉凄楚。他无比厌恶这样的自己，明明忍足也处于低落的状态需要宽慰，双倍的苦闷只会起恶化的作用。然而抬眼看到床头的电子时钟，数字一秒秒实时跳动更新，倒数他们拥有彼此的短暂时间，迹部备受折磨地合上了眼睛，轻微的耳鸣震动着他的鼓膜。

“你今晚就不能留下来？”终于，迹部面带一丝玩味的微妙笑意，“看在本大爷都为你开了金口的份儿上也不成，嗯？”

话出口的瞬间迹部就后悔了。他不愿把忍足推到左右为难的境地，何况俩人对于问题的答案都有数。忍足的喉咙里发出一个音节，却没有得到完成句子的机会。迹部堵上了忍足未说出口的话，似乎看到他眼底闪过坚决的东西。他们没有再说一句话，迹部就这么昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，忍足一直轻轻摸着他的头发。

重新醒来时忍足的体温消失了，迹部发现自己一人躺在被窝里，被角明显给整齐掖好了。他干巴巴地确认了时间，枕头里还残留着忍足独有的草药味，失落感又一次像千钧巨岩铺天盖地砸下来爆了他的头。迹部揉着头发坐了起来，瞥见餐桌上升着热气的白瓷碗，心中不禁为之一颤。他匆忙披了睡袍三步并作两步迈过去，果不其然是忍足离开前熬好的红豆年糕汤——这套房里自带食材齐全的小厨房，还是头一回派上用场。白碗底下压着张便签条，如往常一样叮嘱他要好好吃饭，并指出明天临时有空余的时间。

迹部舀了一调羹红豆汤，温暖的食物灌进了胃袋里，血液里的冰凉也消隐无踪。美味当前他却情难自抑地放下了碗，反手艰难地支撑着额头。他们到底是怎么变成今天的狼狈样子，这艘摇曳的小船又是否永远也到不了岸，是不是经不起真正的惊涛骇浪。年少分别后见了世界上形形色色的人，不是对他有所求就是对他有所图，最终没有一个人接近过自己的心。

都这么多年过去了，还是只有你。

迹部独自喝完了红豆汤，混沌中想到好歹明天又能见到忍足，勉强打起了些许精神。他打开手提电脑，强迫自己沉浸到无休无止的工作，不分出除此之外的多余心思。那时的他无法预见未来，不知道事态还会发展得更加糟糕，或许从那个如梦一般的新年假期开始，事态就已不再是旋转陀螺而变成了自有轨道、周期的一颗行星，已完全脱离了人力的掌控。


	11. Chapter 11

迹部反复确认着手机屏幕。

他和忍足约好了下午见面的时间，这让一个平常的上午饱蘸了期待。视频会议让回公司不成其为必要，他索性笼闭于酒店套房中进行工作。太平洋对岸的老古董们唇枪舌战，迹部优雅地端起茶呷一小口，大有隔岸观火静观其变的意思。他抬眼看到对面那座醒目的白色巨塔，披上白大褂的忍足医生不合时宜地闯入脑海里。

迹部走神了几秒，无休无止的争论穿入耳道。他皱了皱眉，清晰而不容反抗地将己方意见彻头彻尾陈述后，单方面压下了笔记本盖子。茶里的方糖融化了，迹部捏着小勺在杯中搅动，恍惚间好像看到一双手从后面伸过来，修长的手指压在实木桌面上，耳边落着来自另一个人的熟悉呼吸。他阖上了眼睛，像是触碰到了忍足的体温和声音，周围空气的流动也变得很慢，整个人坠入不见底的大海深处。

桌面上的手机发出震动，迹部猛地睁开了眼睛。

回复完千篇一律的工作邮件，迹部笑骂自己最近病得不轻，一口气把杯中剩余的茶水倒进了喉管里。他钻进淋浴房拧开头顶的花洒，凉水勉强冲走了心头的烦躁。出来时镜子上结了一层雾，他揉着毛巾在盥洗台前面犹豫了会儿，指腹一瓶瓶地抚过瓶口后拣出瓶身看似最不起眼的一款往身上喷，那正是忍足说过好闻的那款香水。

挂表上的时针移动了位置，迹部没有等到那扇电梯门按时开启。他抱着胳膊站在阴影里，默默给忍足记了一笔账，盘算待会如何惩罚这个迟到的家伙。直到距离约定时间过去了十分钟，他隐隐感到状况不大对劲。忍足在他们的会面上向来准时，即使临时有急事也会发短信告知，但现在手机收件箱空空如也，此人一反常态的失约得不到合理解释，焦躁不安从心底蒸腾上来。

迹部斟字酌句地发了短信询问，度过了饱受煎熬的又一个十分钟，手机屏幕依然一片漆黑没有动静。心跳频率不由自主地加快了——他们两小时前刚确认过见面时间，这种到点而失联的情况从未发生过。迹部最后还是按下了通话键，工作日白天打电话应算是保险、出什么岔子也有商议赞助问题这个兜底借口，更何况他实在是捱不过这死寂中的等待了。然而等到的竟是关机提示音时候他心里咯噔一下——忍足一定是出事了。

事后回想起来，关机背后可以有太多种可能，但当时迹部不知为何就是认死了最糟糕那种。酒店到医院步行五分钟，无数个白大褂和病患从身边掠过，电子屏幕上滚动着五颜六色的文字。迹部从来只到访VIP楼层，在一楼中央分诊大厅里感到前所未有的头晕目眩。迹部迟疑地走向导诊岛，抱着文件夹的小护士匆匆忙忙地跑过，他在颤抖的声线里捕捉到了忍足的名字，想都没想伸手径直拦下了她。

小护士被迹部一脸的威严吓了一跳，面对质问断断续续地把事情托盘而出，根本没考虑他既非当事人又显非关系人。但她随即进行了一番自我说服，迹部毕竟算是这家医院的金主，传进他耳朵不过是早晚的问题。小护士说患者家属找上神经外科的麻烦，忍足医生亲自出来调解说明，谁知对方脾气一急听不进去，俩人推推搡搡中弄翻了一盘药瓶，玻璃碎片扎进了忍足医生的膝盖。

迹部的表情在对话过程里变化了，毫无自觉地厉声追问忍足现在人在哪里。护士胆怯地连连朝他鞠躬，对着身后的巨型分诊指示牌指明了忍足医生目前所在的楼层、病区。迹部转身拨开人群，留下尚未回过神来的护士在背后。他一路小跑着奔向电梯区，几乎是冒着卡断脑袋的风险硬杵进了门将闭未闭即将上行的一次电梯，对梯内乘客一应侧目视若无睹堵在梯口直到目的楼层，第一个挤出电梯一路小跑、钻了清洁工正出来非探视时间病区门偶然开启的空子，疾风骤步地找到了忍足所在的病房门口。门没关严实，眼前被一道不大不小的缝隙一劈为二。迹部看到好端端坐在病床上的忍足，自嘲刚才的担心不免有点小题大做。他正想推门而入查看情况，陌生的女声从屋内飘了过来。

“这种时候倒积极了？我该说你点什么好。”

迹部瞬间被从头到脚浇了一盆冰水，冻在原地。他看到一个女人的侧脸，几乎不加妆饰亦姝丽难言，头发挽起来盘在脑后，活脱一副藤原纪香饰演过的某女医生般精明干练的形象。她走到忍足病床边坐下来，神情复杂地望着面无表情的男人。迹部瞬间了然此女的身份，全身的血液似乎继于肌骨在缓缓冻结。他根据忍足的描述试图复原过他妻子的形象，比起闻名见面则别是另一番体验——她是忍足名正言顺的伴侣、堪称良配，五味杂陈的情绪打翻在了心头。

“我主的刀，难不成支研修医去应付？”忍足淡淡地反劝说。

“没说不是你主刀。他那半条命都是靠你捡的，换别人早到那边报到了。家属选择性遗忘丑话在先，接受不了变成植物人就把医疗事故嚷嚷得整栋楼都能听见。看到你那同期幸灾乐祸的样子没？就差当场给病人家属递律师名片了。”

“你管他，管得住吗？咱们问心无愧就得。”

女人无奈地摇了摇头。忍足低头对付着不听话的手机，妻子又好笑又好气地让他别摆弄了，手机前面摔地上屏幕都碎了，有什么事还之后再说吧。忍足抿着嘴唇放下了手机，一脸仍然揣着心事的样子。妻子覆盖上忍足的手，以想打开一场重要对话的姿态，他的五指下意识地蜷缩了起来。

“侑士。”她看着忍足的脸说，“我们能谈谈吗？”

“你想说什么？”

“你，原定去体检前一晚上，没回家那次，”她目不转睛地盯着丈夫看不出喜怒哀乐的一张脸，“到底睡哪儿了？”

出乎她意料的是，丈夫少见地直视着自己，干脆坦诚地答：“开房睡的，就医院后身那家。”

“……你怎么突然对自己这么大方？”

“为了不影响转天你苦心安排的那场体检的结果呀，”她不禁怀疑丈夫言语中的挑战意味是不是自己的错觉，“再说那家酒店就迹部他们家的，去了能有人情折扣。”

这话听着无处不合理且与她查到的事实能对上，但就是透着一丝说不出的古怪。她这么想着，决定改变策略单刀直入：“你……一个人？”

“没有女人，你想错了。”丈夫依然笔直地凝视着她，平静地回答。

“那你怎么没说呢？”她不禁将疑问轻而易举地脱口而出，心底暗暗松了一口气。

“我不想去烦扰迹部，知道你若知道我俩认识肯定不会让我放过他，”忍足缓慢而清晰地说，“我从不愿过往真心结下的情谊变成利益驱使下的虚情假意。”——就像你我如今这样，忍足在心里默默补上个尾巴。

妻子感到此刻自己反刍已久的一句“算了吧，我看着你这样也难受”已经溜到了唇齿之间，却莫名其妙像一片菜叶一样卡在了门牙牙缝里。

忍足移开了视线，越过面前妻子的肩膀，看到病房门口的迹部。他的瞳孔微妙地缩小了，完全没有料到迹部会出现在这里，难以置信地眨了眨眼睛。妻子奇怪地顺着忍足的视线望去，一副只在电视上见过的英俊面孔落在眼底，她惊讶中从病床上站了起来。迹部清楚这个照面迟早要打，半秒足以让他完成必要的心理建设大大方方地推门走进病房。

“迹部景吾。”他自我介绍，笔直地伸出右手。

这个名字本身自带信息，在这家医院大概是耶和华的同义词，不需任何补充说明，况且妻子此时已知晓忍足和迹部的同窗关系。她和迹部简单握过手，看了一眼病床上的忍足，又回过头冲迹部微微欠身。

“我们侑士承蒙迹部先生关照了。”她说。

迹部编了个路过的理由，敷衍却缜密地把事情编圆，脑海里不断回放着忍足妻子的开场白。在不知他俩勾搭成奸的前提下，自己对于她仍是不可怠慢的对象，这个结论难免让迹部觉得讽刺，也更加强烈意识到他和忍足先前筑起的债台，负疚混杂着嫉恨卷上喉头。女人口中的定语更是刺痛了迹部，他回忆起自己也曾同声同气地称呼忍足，得意洋洋地明示所有权、暗赋占有欲。女人下意识的话在迹部耳边撞响警钟，现在的忍足明面上属于另外一个人，他们永远无法光明正大地互为匹配。

房间内的空气凝固了。妻子明显读取到了某些难以言表的信息，她看到迹部面色不豫、一瞬不瞬地盯着病床上的忍足，而丈夫却目光闪烁着垂下了眼睑。她在那一刻感到了局促不定，他俩明显在进行着不能为外人道的交流。妻子选择了踏出这一密闭空间，她向迹部点头示意自己要先行回办公室，不得不把他和丈夫单独留在病房里。

而她离开前，鬼使神差地没有把那道缝隙合上。

“抱歉。”忍足小声说。

他抬起眼皮看迹部，长睫毛上反着光亮，好像做错了事情怕被骂的小孩子。迹部沿着床边坐下来，努力克制了把忍足揽入怀里的冲动，只是轻轻捏了下他的手又松开。忧伤从忍足的眼底应激而现，间以无法自拔的依赖，迹部于是知道他心里也翻滚着什么东西，语气切换成了哄狼崽的模式。

“怎么弄成这德行了？”

“没事，皮肉伤。”

迹部挑起一侧眉毛，反手掀开雪白的被子。忍足膝盖上裹着厚重的纱布，干涸的血迹在白色中格外扎眼，怎么看都不是单纯的皮肉伤。忍足避开了迹部的视线，抬手把被子按原样盖回去，压到伤口的时候咬住了嘴唇。

“碎片都摘干净了，没伤到骨头。”他低下头，轻声说。

迹部从鼻腔里闷哼一声，懒得再辩，反正他已心下雪亮。迹部的手悬在空中，“这件事你别再管，病人家属那边我来摆平。”

“真没必要，”忍足面带忧色地反驳，“这在这儿司空见惯了。我惹的事儿，总不能一辈子靠你兜着。”

“对，我是帮不了你一辈子。”迹部难得带着一丝对无能为力的不满，干巴巴地说，“也就是现在罢了。”

忍足沉默了。他不难推测迹部的心理活动，毕竟自己现在也好不了多少。迹部不错眼珠地盯着他，终于选择把积压在心里的话说了出来——他早该在新年那场烟花里就和忍足倾诉的，有关自己那段不幸的假面婚姻的一切。此情此景中又多了点别的东西，忍足和迹部大致对此都有数。

“我和你不一样，侑士。我和她的婚姻是一步错棋，失去远比得到的多，这对她也一样。”他顿了顿，“可你们俩，不一样吧。”

忍足突然想到昨晚迹部恳求他留下来的画面。他无法给出被期待的回应，眼睁睁看着迹部眼里的光黯淡下去。后来迹部在自己怀里睡着了，双臂紧紧环绕在他的腰间，像把世间最重要的宝贝握在手里。忍足离开时进行了心理斗争，小心翼翼地把迹部的手掰开来，吻上那丛睡乱了的金发。迹部无意识蹭着他的衣角，忍足咬着牙狠心背过身去，踏出卧室门口的时候眼泪险些夺眶而出。

黄昏的光影淹没了忍足，那时他知道自己不能再等下去了。他已受够了这种无能为力，也做好了一切该有的觉悟。计划的摊牌却被突发事件打乱了，妻子和迹部同时出现在眼前，仿佛嘲笑着他们过去偷来的快乐日子。忍足自觉责任全在自己，他艰难地咽了咽，再难自制。

“我……”忍足攥紧了被罩，“打算离婚。我是过错方，于情于理不该带走什么，一无所有是活该。哪怕最后身败名裂也无所谓，我可以离开日本。”

“现在回头想来，觉得还是以前那样比较幸福——在一步之遥的地方看着你的背影，哪怕你不是我的，我也还是孤身一人。我想要恢复自由身，然后回到你身边陪着你，就这样一直到死。”

“哪怕只是一生都没有名分、甚至不能见光的卑微情人，我也就认了。就是你当年那句话——自尊什么的，不重要了。活在这人世上而和你分离，实在是太痛苦了。”

“——你愿意到我身边来吗？”

忍足艰难地落下最后一个字，脑袋歪倒在了迹部肩膀上深吸了一口气，全身最后一点力气都流失在他的身上。迹部再也忍不住了，他摸着忍足的头发，咬紧牙关强忍着不让眼泪落下去。忍足从小极擅长闭锁心扉，表面和周围人关系都不错，其实始终保持着礼貌性的疏离，压根儿没把任何人装进心里，更不会让别人真正接近自己。但迹部知道，自己过境时那扇门总是虚掩着，还主动取下了门锁，就差门口直接贴个请进。

屈指可数的几次，迹部连哄带骗把忍足的心事套出来，过程里生怕拨错一根弦让他又缩回壳里。迹部从未有过这种患得患失的感觉，一点儿都不符合他的行为美学。他小时候曾经无数次想抱一抱这个人，告诉他让我一辈子罩着你又怎么了，但他没有一次顺从内心这么做。再后来忍足以特殊的方式回到他身边，滞后的情感终于传递给了对方，但他们这段秘密恋情却再给不了他们应有的欢愉、代之以无尽悲辛。

神，假设你真的存在、假设你在暗中操控这一切，这就是你所谓的、你能给的怜悯？

他第一时间生出了放弃一切带着忍足私奔的念头，脑海中甚至在模拟一场不亚于威尔士亲王夫妇的离婚战。荣华富贵这些身外之物究竟意义何在，愿意相互交付真心的还不是就这一个。他们如今醒悟过来当初走错了路，那么能不能得到一次纠正的机会。干脆推翻这盘棋从头布局，陪最心爱的人度过余生又如何。忍足的告白冲破了最后一道心理防线。

迹部不愿意忍足没名没份地跟着自己，换成他自己大概会认为做情人是一场令人兴味盎然的冒险而忍足的身心注定不待多时便会为他一人所得；但忍足可不是，他大概会被分享二字日夜折磨，直至心灵枯萎或疯狂。忍足放低到了最卑微的位置，可迹部只想把那颗水晶般的真心捧在手里。下决心需要的是时间，这一次他想毫无保留地去爱护他。迹部的眼眶不受控制地红了，他庆幸怀里的忍足看不见。

“你给我点时间想想。”终于，迹部的理智攻克了他的唇舌，留下转圜余地十足的一句话。

哐当一声，外头传来重物落地的声响。忍足和迹部被带回现实，猛地松手放开了对方，听到脚步声在走廊里渐行渐远。他们交换了意味深长的眼神，不详的预感升上来。病房安静得像是太平间，那便是事情崩坏的开始。


	12. Chapter 12

妻子几乎是跑回家的。

下班前后的街道热闹非凡，她随着信号灯的变化扎入来往人流，围巾和帽子严严实实地裹住了脸。刺骨的寒风刮过来，眼眶被激得通红。天空里密集着黑压压的云，行人们为防患于未然，纷纷撑起五颜六色的伞。妻子加快了脚步，连绵的雨丝拍打在脸上却毫无知觉，五指更紧地攫住了托特包的带子。楼道漏出暖气的热量，她拧开家里的房门，终于在玄关的穿衣镜里看到自己狼狈的模样。

她靠着墙壁慢慢倾塌下来，托特包倒在了地上，文件资料和钱包证件滚了一地。妻子很少失去冷静，麻醉医生的血液循环在她的身体里。但她此时此刻被情感彻底击败了，粘在发丝的雨水滴进衣领里，从医院回家这短短几分钟的路已经耗尽了她所有的力气。她不记得自己是如何从那条走廊奔回办公室，差点迎面撞上推着器械车的护士。同事轻快的话语掠过耳侧，她没心情让别人看笑话，果断收拾东西拎包走人。

病房里她去抓忍足的手，被他又一次躲开了，这次连之前尚存的伪装都不屑一为。她苦笑着想和丈夫谈谈——终于意识到他们俩真的需要一场刻不容缓、推心置腹的对话。她隐隐约约意识到自己伤害了他，却又找不到问题的症结所在。她依然想勉力说服忍足接受这白色巨塔中经年不改、同时也是自己奉为圭皋的那一套，遵守游戏规则一步一步地往上爬，一切左不过都是为了这个家、为了他自己。同时，她已认准忍足在外面有人，并且很可能不只是玩玩而已——两人相伴多年，她自信看不错这一点。不管自己其实有多么无法释怀，只要他还能在感情彻底脱轨之前迷途知返，睁只眼闭只眼既往不咎她倒也心甘情愿。

偏生迹部就在这时候出现，距事发时间点近得令人不得不生疑。她敏锐地捕捉到空气里的不对劲，迹部进来后忍足的眼神变化了，那张面无表情的脸上终于再次出现了久违的起伏。面对意外他们相互不置一词，却好像竖立起了一道旁人无从侧窥的屏障，迹部还无法掩饰不过多关注病床上的忍足而更多对初次晤面的自己表示出一种礼貌的好奇这种刻意。妻子对他们的关系心生狐疑，托辞单独离开病房，鬼使神差在走廊里移不开脚步。她回避不开自己心中像雷雨前愈发膨胀的乌云般迫近的直觉，不亲眼确认悬着的心始终无法放定。

但妻子很快后悔了。透过门口的那条缝隙，她看到迹部把忍足的脑袋抱进怀里，然后轻轻吻上他的头发。忍足眼底对迹部流露出的孩子般的依赖，那是她甚至在他童年的照片上也未得一见的神情。恍惚中她还辨认出模糊的对话，听到忍足声音颤抖着对迹部告白：原来自己竟已成了让丈夫长久以来痛苦的根源，他宁愿抛家舍业做那个男人的卑微情人也不愿再和她一起。他那么骄傲的一个人，面对这份令人作呕的婚外情竟能把自尊和声名都可以置之度外，为了这个男人什么都可以不要。

她心里构筑的防线骤然间被迎头而来的飞弹炸得粉碎。

自从捕风捉影到忍足出轨的迹象，她始终维持着异于常人的镇定，着手调查和思考对策自不待言，心态上更多是自己的东西被人偷走了要拿回来。但那一刻妻子发觉自己是个彻头彻尾的大笑话。忍足其实一直把答案未加掩饰地扔在她眼前，新年假期的关岛也好，那块有钱也买不到的手表也罢——这就是为何她找不到任何女人的痕迹，这就是为何他名下的银行账户无任何异动——事后回想简直可笑至极。延迟的情感反射从心底卷了上来，爱人竟然如此鄙弃她，妻子后知后觉地感到了锥心之痛。

与此同时痛苦也并未影响脑海中几个小时之内灌入的巨大信息量在无意识间整合、分析、归档：她好像有点明白了忍足想要的东西，但难道那个迹部就能给他吗？妻子的位置看不到迹部背过去的脸，并不知道那永远挺直的脊背彼面正在失控和动摇。但她对丈夫的性子有所把握，知道他是会真的移情，甚至钻了牛角尖想放弃所有和迹部在一起。从她的视角姑作推测，忍足掏心掏肺地对迹部表白了心意，那边却没有掀起多少波澜。她毫不相信迹部对忍足是认真的，更不认为迹部会下决心离婚。

她的脸埋入掌心里，眼角还是湿润了。

忍足回到了一片漆黑的家里，倾盆大雨把他头发浇湿了。客厅一盏灯都没有点，外面的铁道驶过列车，夕阳里传来隆隆的汽笛声。妻子抱膝盖坐在沙发里，听到忍足回来没有打招呼，只是笔直地盯着前方的电视柜。忍足一瘸一拐走进客厅，艰难地拉开小方桌的椅子坐下来。他对先前走廊里的异响有所猜测，妻子的反应侧面验证了那个想法。这不是理想的摊牌时机、场合，但形势比人强，烂摊子落下了总归得着手收拾。

“我不会同意离婚的。”妻子先声夺人，斩钉截铁。

忍足平静地反问，“理由是？”

妻子走到忍足身边，居高临下地审视着他。忍足变回了平时的扑克脸，似乎病房里那一刻的动容全是她的幻觉。她含恨咬着嘴唇说，“很好玩吧？把我当傻子一样。新年假期一起去关岛，那块他送的手表从不离身，病房里还没事人似地看我们寒暄。你是不是觉得自己特聪明，摆弄着我们俩被你耍得团团转？”

她理应占据了道德的高地，忍足却依然维持着刚才的平静。墙壁上映出他们一高一低的影子，僵硬的氛围在屋内弥漫开来。他们婚后几乎从未实打实地吵架，不无他总是先她一步选择妥协和回避的因素；但接下来这场争吵势必发生，而隐患正是在那一次次心怀不甘的妥协、回避中一点一滴地埋下。

那些积压在心底的想法井然有序地先后涌上心头，忍足再次看到了脑海中并不实际存在的高清摄像机下的一幕特写——垃圾桶里的试纸。

“把我当傻子一样，你也很好玩吗？”忍足毫不相让地原句奉还。

妻子惊怒交加：“你这话什么意思？”

“试纸。既然你非要我撕破脸，那我就如你所愿。”忍足死死盯着她，终于冷漠而残酷地吐了口，“我认为即使在他身边做被世间唾弃、很可能不得善终的卑微情人，也好过做人前供你利用显摆、人后堆着积灰长霉，想要孩子时才配拥有姓名的固定实名捐精人——就是这样。”

“我只是大半参数符合你的要求、整体形象还算吻合你的预想，又恰好出现在那个我也可能没有出现的时间、地点吧？而你需要的只是这个摆设够光鲜亮丽够胜过旁人，在某些时机上能驮着你往前能走多远是多远。至于这个摆设是我还是别人，这个摆设是不是快要被你骑断了脖子，这个摆设是不是心甘情愿，这重要吗？”他不无快意地、难得声音洪亮而清晰地补充道。

忍足的话被打断了，妻子狠狠剐了他一巴掌，半边脸一瞬间像擦火柴似的滚烫。他在这段婚姻中积怨太久了，终于找到了爆发的宣泄口，垃圾桶里的试纸这些天来无时无刻不嘲讽着他唯一的剩余价值。忍足是真的死心眼儿，绝不容忍自己的婚姻和生育并非出于纯粹的爱情。他当初和妻子结婚当然是因为真心爱她，想和她相伴终老、一起建立温暖的港湾。直到后来看清了妻子和这段婚姻的逐渐腐烂生蛆的本质，哪怕迹部没有在恰到好处的时间再次出现，他们也终归是走不到头了。

这一巴掌打出了他记忆中永不磨灭的类似一幕：初中时候他经常收到女生的告白，大部分时候都委婉拒绝对方的心意，还要学会耐烦、把握好分寸、以尽量不伤害她们自尊的方式。有次不知是怎么，出于好奇忍不住直言出口，问那个女生到底喜欢自己哪一点。对方愣了半天，支支吾吾说因为忍足君是天才，而且网球也打得很好。忍足对答案有所预料，听到女孩毫无自觉地亲口承认，还是颇为自嘲地牵开了嘴角。他一如既往地婉拒了女孩，谁知那姑娘是个急脾气，一气之下扇了他一巴掌，虽已过了放学高峰仍然惹得不少因为种种原因延迟离校撞上这难堪场面的校友不禁侧目。

忍足低头怔了半秒，手揣在兜里若无其事地离开了。他和迹部正好约了修改部员训练计划，一见面便被发现了侧脸的异样。他随口说自己过来时跑太快了，迹部暗暗好笑直勾勾地盯着忍足说，你是只有一边儿脸红的奇葩吗。忍足别开脸敷衍过去，迹部并未放过观察他，却没有追问。没多久在学校里冤家路窄撞上那个女孩，迹部大庭广众之下帮忍足怼了回去，一贯大爷式的冷漠刻薄和不留情面——忍足甚至到今天都还在怀疑他到底是怎么认出就是她的。

迹部扬起下巴让忍足和自己走。他不作声地跟了上去，俩人经过网球场和大礼堂，来到校园角落的樱花树底下。微风吹起一树粉白色的花瓣，迹部终于回过头看着忍足，笑骂他是笨蛋，说要不本大爷以后当你的保护人得了。忍足红着脸垂下了眼睛，迹部伸手揉了揉他的头发，故作嫌弃地叹了口气。你小子都多大了还不让人省心，他轻声说。

历史总是在不断反复。如今妻子和当年的那个女孩又有什么本质上的区别？对她来说不可替代的是他如今的附加价值，而不是他这个人本身，像那个女孩喜欢他天才的标签一样。忍足觉得自己有些可悲，到今天还是逃不开那个怪圈。大概迹部曾经的评价不无道理，他总是招惹着同一类半瞎不瞎的人。忍足重新抬起了脸，坚决地望进妻子的眼睛里。

“你倒反过来指责我？”妻子不禁提高了音调，“外面丢人现眼的是你，怎么我倒成了坏人？”

“你不是坏人，我也并不认为我丢人。我们只是……”忍足停顿了会儿，冷静很快战胜了一时上头的郁怒交加，“我没有我认为的那么爱你，你也没有你表现得那么爱我。我不能完全满足你对于丈夫的期待，而你似乎也并不是非我不可，反之亦然。”

忍足毫不留情地把这层窗纸捅破了。他不想再让妻子自欺欺人，也已厌倦了做失去自我意志的丈夫木偶。他们都给不了对方想要的东西，不爱了就是不爱了，苟延残喘地维持婚姻没有任何意义，不如抽快刀斩乱麻疼一时好过钝刀子割肉一世。忍足冷酷的话语砸下来，不打算给俩人留下一丝一毫和解的余地。妻子因此濒临失态的边缘，目光不受控制地闪烁起来，又硬生生把打转儿的眼泪憋了回去。她的指尖狠狠掐进了肉里。

“你可真行啊，这种时候还能这么冷静。在我这里让你感到痛苦，哈。”

忍足决定坦然承认，“是，因为你一直都不顾我的婉拒，在按你一己的意志强行改造我。我没有妨碍你，我没有妨碍任何人，我不认为自己只因你不够满意就有接受改造的必要。婉拒无效，就只能坚拒了。”他不是没有脾气的泥人，这旷日持久的折磨该有个了断了。

落日余晖终归于隐没，光影在屋内移动了位置，妻子的心也随之一点点沉了下去。

忍足从未如此直白地对她放过狠话，就像他从未对她流露过那份依赖，以及他在迹部面前毫无保留的眼神。下午在医院她还想尝试说服他，现在想来真是讽刺。忍足生活里实在太沉默了，很多时候刚说上几句话就闭口不言，她便以为他想要的和大多数人一样，夫荣妻贵、生儿育女，按照社会主流按部就班地生活有什么不好。但他偏偏就是个不这么想的，还有话都藏在心里不说出来。

“你对我敞开过心扉吗？我哪件事不是在为你和这个家着想。”

“开过，你没进来。后来觉得开着太冷，不想开了。”忍足不合时宜地露出一丝意味深长的微笑，“至于为我和这个家着想，不如说……是为了你自己吧？您不妨扪心自问，哪怕有一次问过我的意愿是否如此吗？”

妻子被问住了。最后一隅理智给出了明确否定答案，她明白自己可能一定程度上伤害了忍足。但沟通上哪有绝对的黑白对错，她确实推着忍足往自己想要的方向改造，但那都是真心想让他和这个家好，况且忍足也没正面挑明过厌恶。为什么到头来她成了那个被指责的对象，妻子感到了委屈和困惑。

明明自己什么坏事也没有做，忍足才是在外面做了对不起她的事。怎么考虑立场都反了吧？他的理直气壮在她心里烧了把火。妻子不想再按目前的轨迹推进对话，她没必要反复确认忍足对自己的怨怼。但眼下，还有个问题需要套出确切答案。

“你们什么时候开始的？”她直接地问，直觉告诉她眼下不需要绕弯子了。

果不其然，忍足老实地答，“札幌。”

……不，我们十三岁的时候，他默默在心里补了句。这段秘密恋情从来不是一时空虚、一时兴起，他们俩当年走错了岔路，在时间的洪流里与对方失散。最初他就该死皮赖脸地留在迹部身边，或者放低姿态求他带走自己，事情也不至于演变到今天这一地步。可惜人生从没有重来一说，只能冒天下之大不韪修正误差。

过去数月的经历在妻子眼前回放，很多摸不着头绪的事情终于串联在了一起。原来等到她想起拉近俩人关系的时已晚了一步，忍足若有似无的拒绝也都是内心的反射。心爱的男人对自己只剩下了反感，这个结论给她造成了巨大的冲击。妻子心有不甘地捏紧了拳头，脸上的表情却恢复了往常的镇定。她回敬了一丝和丈夫一样意味深长的微笑，毫不迟疑地把他带来的伤害截击回去。

“你不用担心我把你这出破事儿说出去，你不要脸我还要呢，但你也别想我会就这么放过你。我，不会和你离婚的。每年新年我都还会和你一起回你家，我和你永远都会是名正言顺的夫妻。而你们，”半出于真心、半出于报复，妻子撂下这段话，“这辈子只能偷下去，别以为熬到明天就能见到太阳。”

妻子一把抄起托特包准备离开，临跨出门前她回过头，语气和手术室内别无二样。

“如果你第一次跟他睡了的当晚就主动跟我坦白，事情都不会是现在这样。我生平最恨被人欺骗。你们俩自便，爱继续继续。”

砰地一声，大门被甩上了。


	13. Chapter 13

忍足独自坐在客厅里任昏暗吞没了整个房间。

他如同一座仓促间复刻的沉思者雕像，全身僵硬而疏狂潦草，唯有视线固定于墙面上某一点这一处与原作像了个十足。外面的雨势越变越大，手机屏幕突然间点亮在锁定状态下弹出暴雨预警提示，玻璃窗在木框内不断摇晃。他扶了一把小方桌的边缘站起来，借着透窗而来的一缕暗光看到遥控器一如惯常没被取下而是挂在墙上，便一瘸一拐尽量不扯着伤口又得让步伐平稳地蹭到墙边按开了落地灯，又调到昏黄的夜间模式。一滴雨水顺着头发滑下来，是它随时可能成为滑倒的隐患这一点才让忍足意识到自己通身上下一片狼藉。

过去这段说长不长说短不短的婚姻中，他不要说如此直白地妻子发过火了，甚至未曾红过脸——因为曾经的爱他自甘退居为生活这场戏的助演，选择了迁就和妥协，凡事都运行在她偏好的轨道上。可他自己却无法避免地日益悒郁下去，放在别人身上他能轻而易举一笑置之而出于妻子口中却让他无法忽视的那些说教、数落像盐一样慢慢渍透了他的心，开始认为自己就是造成这困局的罪魁祸首。装作不懂进行必要的钻营周旋，铁了心非要在白色巨塔中背离每隔等距就写着一条潜规则的高速公路而非要抄起区区一把铁铲披荆斩棘穿山开出一条朝天径直线而行。垃圾桶里的试纸就是压垮他的最后一根稻草，他幡然醒悟不光是自己这颗心，两人曾经如花盛放的感情也早在狂风烈日的暴露中佐以有人日复一日的定量加盐后变成了木乃伊——他们都没有自以为的那么爱对方。随着心中这坛不需蒸馏提纯、全靠发酵而成的烈酒一夕引燃，他竟也能像平常开脑时般果断而清晰地直指病灶，勉强维持着平衡的危楼彻底垮塌了。

妻子话说得很明白，她坚决不和他离婚。他们至此走入了死胡同，即使两人关系至此已名存实亡，故事的结局还是被无限期延后。忍足先前对事出时妻子这般态度早有预料，故他冷酷无情的言语背后其实存的是快刀斩乱麻让她长痛不如短痛的心，但就现在的发展来看是事与愿违。妻子认定的事绝非一朝一夕所能扭转，这么些年的相处下来没有人比他更明白。事情的主导权如今在她手里，忍足对此没有任何办法。他本来也是活该被惩罚的那方。

忍足低头看到无名指上的银圈，妻子出门前的最后一段话在耳边响起。她指责他没有在越轨的第一晚主动坦白，但她何尝知道从札幌回来的那天他就想过摊牌，可话刚到嘴边就一如既往地、这次是被她安排的体检硬生生憋了回去，就像两人之间曾展开过的无数场有头无尾的对话一样，她如此擅长把他的意见陈述钉在他自己的舌尖上。也许他们之间早就崩坏了，无论是否有第三个人介入，也离滚雪球滚到分道扬镳的十字路口不远，谁都装不了一辈子的傻瓜。

忍足伸手盖住那枚戒指，窗外夜空骤然间被一道道暗红色的闪电割解得支离破碎。天此刻看起来像是一幅气壮山河的彩色冠状动脉造影图，隆隆的雷声紧跟着划破夜幕。

他点了根烟，火星在指间忽明忽灭，白雾缭绕在指尖四周。忍足作为医生很少会选择香烟这一近乎自戕的手段来告解，但此时烟灰缸内像淋雪积了薄薄一层，电视屏幕反出他严峻的神色，脸部线条比手术室里还要谨严。外面的暴雨全无停下来的趋势，汽车尾灯变成大大小小的光圈，整座城市在雨雾中模糊了。

他还是把消息带给了迹部。他们其实在病房里就有自觉，心照不宣地和对方说了稍后再联系，各自对走廊里的异响避而不提。电话提示音比平时更漫长，迹部刚接起来时声音听着不大对，像是突然犯了很严重的咽炎或者扁桃体出了什么问题。忍足的眉毛不由得拧了起来，担忧的话语尚噎在喉头，迹部便抢占先机用一种机智如他早就看穿一切的得意语调调侃他是不是东窗事发了。忍足咽了咽，答案大家都心知肚明，却终归需要有人来毫不留情地戳破。

忍足掐头去尾地交代了情况，把情况缩略成妻子态度强硬几个字。电话那头传来一阵长久的空白，忍足明白迹部肯定也不好受，手指骨节攥着听筒攥到发白。他想说自己会妥善处理，但这个保证现下看来是苍白到近乎可笑。迹部几次发出不成词句的音节，又都吞回了肚子里，煎熬在沉默中持续升级。忍足悲伤地垂下了眼睑，沉重的无能为力感一点点淹没了他。不知过了多久，迹部终于重新开了口，声音放得很低。

“暂时别见面了，你那边什么时候摆平了什么时候再说。”他用麦克白夫人一般怂恿的语气说，“倘若你真有胆子偷没本事摆平的话，咱们立马拜拜。”

忍足察觉到迹部的不对劲。他在通话中多次欲言又止，声音和平时呈现截然不同的样子。但考虑自己刚把妻子的态度告诉他，这些异样也并非不能自圆其说。忍足明白迹部的提议是为了不让他为难，从善如流地没有表示反对意见。他叮嘱迹部记得按时吃饭和注意休息，对面的铁石心肠似是一下子又软了，终究是极其艰难地轻声应了，电话在硬纸团般的氛围里走向结束。忍足整个人深陷在沙发里，看到墙壁上黑乎乎的影子。

隔天地球照常运转。忍足和妻子相互掐着脖子被对方拖入了一个迷宫，他们在医院仍然是同仁眼里的金童玉女，保持适当的距离这一固有习惯此刻倒成为了天然掩体。回家后俩人退回连室友尚且不如的关系，忍足基本能不说话就不说话，偶尔的必要问答都简洁冰冷绝无一个废字，誓与手术刀一争高下——他在学术会议上的一贯优良作风。他刻意错开妻子的生活作息，俩人在家里打照面的场合日渐稀少，过道里擦肩而过忍足也会即刻移开视线。那场争吵堆在角落里积了灰、发了霉，被贴上了诸如“剧毒”“一级致癌物”之类的标记。

忍足和迹部既已说好了暂不见面，未见其人能闻其声的电话亦不是什么适当选项，他们的交流完全转移到了短信。忍足晚上坐在客厅的工作区域，手机压在厚厚一叠论文上面。屏幕间隔性地被点亮，他们的对话很快刷过好几排。言语之中全无暧昧的成分只是单纯相互叙述一天经历的事情、偶尔夹杂寥寥数语的感受，哪怕这样就已经能收获心满意足。

迹部说起今天开过的无数会议，抱怨董事会蠢蠢欲动的老古董们，忍足给予回应后坦诚地讲起自己，科里转入了VIP级别的病人，同期不安好心地隔三差五探听检查情况，多次试图影响教授的第一助手选择。迹部发表了后续看法，他对于忍足那位同期没什么好印象，不屑的口吻仿佛真人在面前。忍足能想象迹部在屏幕那头的表情，两边嘴角往下一撇强忍着没失笑出声。他们在对方面前都是小孩子。

忍足没有像以前那样删除短信，他丝毫不觉他们的对话有何不得见人之处。手机欲擒故纵地撂在桌子上，他走进浴室拧开花洒，凉水从头顶浇下来。忍足把湿漉漉的额发抿到脑后，迹部的脸庞在脑海里浮现。他仍然无法停止对迹部的担忧，他们的对话找不出什么明显异常，但他始终有种迹部现下精神状态不佳的直觉。迹部在倾诉心事方面从不踟蹰顾虑，但忍足不知为何几乎可以判定他正在对某些足以影响未来的重大事实做了隐瞒。自己和妻子的僵局可以是部分原因，忍足更担心的是那绝非事情的全貌。

他捏着拳头抵上了瓷砖。

妻子又一次偷看了忍足的手机。

她之所以坚持不和忍足离婚，一方面是出于以眼还眼、以牙还牙的复仇心理，另一方面也是内心深处还有着几分或许能重归于好的卑微希冀。妻子认为迹部对忍足不过玩弄二字，金粉世家的复杂感情游戏，庶民永远只是牺牲品罢了。忍足心甘情愿做他笼子里的金丝雀、自毁前程的自杀式行为在妻子看来简直不可理喻。她不相信迹部对忍足是认真的，代入本人心中权衡利弊后更是预测他不可能真的抛弃商业帝国和忍足远走高飞，离婚只是由他精心设计、巧妙开出、充当符咒贴在自己丈夫前额上的空头支票。

那天的争吵过后她奔回值班室，找了一张空床位，拉上帘子后默默落泪。妻子还是第一次知道忍足这么想自己，他们如今拥有的一切如今看起来自始至终都是她的一厢情愿。然而她也做不到彻底反省后对自己的过错果断否定，倒不如说更占上风的仍然是对丈夫的不理解——他为什么就不肯配合她好好经营这个家？忍足先前的行为完全把她当做傻子，妻子的自尊受到了伤害，这伤害大到她认为只有加倍偿还才公平。但她心底仍旧想找到一丝修复的可能，不如将俩人之间的旧账一笔勾销重新来过。她到底舍不得沉没成本。

然而忍足彻底缩回了壳里，在家把她拒之千里之外，堵死了他们可供沟通的一切缝隙。他侧脸的不怿已烟消云散，取而代之是终于把一切说出来了的泰然自若。忍足似乎没有和迹部继续幽会，家里接到的电话也正经凛然。但他确实每晚都在发短信，对象妻子也能猜到，闪烁的手机屏幕在眼前挥之不去。心里经历了一番斗争后，她趁着忍足洗澡的工夫解锁了他的手机。

和迹部景吾这个名字的短信记录不再是空白，侧面印证了之前的信息来往一直被他有意擦除。他们的对话内容很正常，不知就里的旁人看来就是同窗老友的关系。但妻子却被这平淡无奇的内容深深刺痛了。忍足对待迹部不设任何防备，毫无障碍地把心里话说出来，他会说明天空余的时间想去儿科游戏室看看孩子们，也会说自己不想和新入院的东京都知事有诊疗外的多余接触因为他霸占了自己为重症病人费尽唇舌好容易协调出来的VIP病房。这些都是他从不会和她说的话，也有可能是忍足口中被自己堵回肚子里的话。她苦涩地压低了嘴角。

可是我却为你的天性忧虑：它充满了太多的人情的乳臭，使你不敢采取最近的捷径；你希望做一个伟大的人物，你不是没有野心，可是你缺少和那种野心相联属的奸恶；你的欲望很大，却又希望只用正当的手段；一方面不愿玩弄机诈，一方面却又要作非分的攫夺；你不缺少为达目的不择手段的坚决，可是你又宁愿中途住手也不愿事后追悔。[注1]

妻子看到迹部一针见血地直戳丈夫心头，而丈夫却毫无愠意地回了如下一句：

你怎么把实话直接公布了呢。这忙你帮不帮？

不帮，不过我可以告诉你，他那秘书儿子在钱上不怎么干净——对于想进霞关的人而言，这是致命的。你只要稍微暗示一下你知道这件事他就会麻溜儿腾出来任你摆布，要是没有吓成孙子得立刻移送CCU的话——对，他病史我全知道，能不能苟到竞选那天还两说呢。正好，也给我一个机会去乘虚而入慰问一下呀。

……这是道德的沦丧，还是人性的泯灭？

她浑身无力地熄灭了手机屏幕，浴室哗哗的水声被无限放大。她自嘲地想自己怎么变成了现在的样子，暗地里翻看丈夫的手机自找不痛快。忍足说他曾经对她敞开过心扉，她难免忆起了忍足婚前脸上的笑容，那是她婚后不知从何时起再没看到过的样子。那个男人眼底转瞬即逝的情绪，她越来越读不懂背后的真意。

她还想起那套出租公寓里他们的第一次，布艺沙发压进去很柔软，不小心撞上了扶手堆放的书夹，雪花般的论文落在地板上，她大声笑着吻上了他。完事后忍足斜着脑袋趴在妻子上方，不好意思似地偷偷抬眼瞄她。她随手揉了一把忍足乱了的头发，调侃说怎么倒像我占了你便宜啊，忍足医生。他张了张嘴组织不出完整句子，小心翼翼地覆盖上她的嘴唇。

他们俩还拥有过这样的回忆吗？无名指上的婚戒反着光，妻子痛苦地合上了眼睛。

他们终究是躲不开手术台上的交集。

手术台那是俩人关系的起点，走到今天却快成了电椅，手术室里蹲着一只大家都看得到的大象。尤其忍足担任主刀的场合，麻醉医生不仅要管理病人的生命体征，还要看准主刀医生的手指动作，他们手术中途的每一句沟通都插着冰刃，空气里凝聚着说不清道不明的东西。监测仪器滴滴作响，无影灯的白光垂落下来。

又一台僵硬的手术之后，惠里奈把弟弟拉到了无人的天台。她本来以为他们只是夫妻间的普通争吵，相似画面不断反复就算隔着观摩玻璃都足以让她意识到事情不对。忍足双手插兜一言不发，早春的凉风扬在脸上，天台附近几只灰鸽啄着食物。惠里奈打小知道弟弟的脾气，她换了条腿承担重心，无奈地问他到底发生什么了。

“不是她的错，是我对不起她。”出乎意料地，忍足直接道出了原委。他没打算和姐姐隐瞒，也把责任全部往自己身上揽。他对外向来维护妻子的颜面。

惠里奈怔住了。她虽然预感到他们俩问题的严重性，但怎么也没料到忍足会背叛妻子。那一瞬间她想起了过去新年的记忆，忍足和妻子一起在节日回老家，餐桌上刚煮开的味噌汤升着热气，母亲关切地问他们最近生活是否如意。全程主要是妻子把握了大部分对话，夸奖丈夫近期发表的论文和临床上的受重用，忍足只是沉默地夹起米饭往嘴里送。惠里奈当时没多想，毕竟忍足一直以来都是这个样子，她现在却对他的眼神多了一层解读。

他在这段婚姻中不开心。从鼻子里漫漫一叹，她试探着询问忍足的出轨对象。

忍足老实交代了迹部的名字，惠里奈难以置信地眨了眨眼睛。忍足小时候回家提起过迹部，口气明显和谈及别人时不大一样。搬家转学于他们是家常便饭，忍足在学校里表面和大家融洽相处，其实压根儿没把谁往心里去。他在人际关系方面若即若离，迹部就是那个唯一的例外。惠里奈那时瞧出来点苗头，以旁观者的姿态未加干涉，再后来听说迹部从海外归来结婚，忍足不久也找到了自己的归宿，她以为他们也变成了过去时，没想到如今却闯下了这场天大的祸事。

“我走错了路，该回去了。”忍足淡淡地说。

惠里奈明白弟弟是个念旧的人，也许这么多年他从未真正放下过迹部；而偏生弟妹是个顺我者昌逆我者亡、恩怨分明且必报的人。惠里奈不知道忍足打算怎么处理，也不清楚迹部那里的态度。忍足是动了真情，估计一心只想和妻子办理离婚，按他所说回到迹部身边。惠里奈甚至感到了自责，如果当年她能旁敲侧击适时插手拨准一下忍足的情感世界，事情是否不会发展到今天这一步。忍足盯着栏杆外的天空，惠里奈揽过他的肩膀拍了拍。

你别太为难自己了，她说，我总是站你的。

惠里奈先行离开了，天台上的灰鸽也飞走了。灰蒙蒙的天空里飘着几朵云，今年的春天来得特别晚，凉意往衬衣领口里灌。忍足下意识转动眼珠，对迹部的思念缠住了他。他们半个多月没见面了，早晨的新闻报道里他又看到了迹部的身影，不知为何比以前憔悴了不少。他还想到迹部在病房倾诉那段不幸的婚姻，和那番简练言语背后的悲辛无尽，不由自主感到寒冷彻骨。忍足放心不下迹部，频繁的短信也无法疏解，他如今感同身受迹部在别墅说的那句话——就是想你罢了。

他太想听听迹部的声音了，就Leave us[注2]俩字也好，甚至迎头痛斥他无能拖到现在都行。好像在沙漠里行走的旅人，喉咙快要冒烟，再喝不到那口水便会渴死。忍足掏出手机，目光在联系人列表开头里很快锁定了迹部景吾四个字。

大拇指颤抖着，他长按了一下1，任凭这个数字接通那串他熟稔于心的号码。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章注：
> 
> 1\. 《麦克白》第一幕，第五场
> 
> 2\. “退下”，英王（女王）、王后一般以第一人称复数来表示“朕”。


	14. Chapter 14

那天离开医院后，迹部一回到办公室就远远看到了一封体检报告端端正正摆在他桌面上。他最近胃总是不太舒服，食欲不振和消化不良交替出现，且这类症状在此期间不断加频；他于是才终于知道得上点心，抽时间把拖了好一阵子的体检做了。本来迹部对这事并没怎么放心上——到了下午因查阅之须打开资料柜抽出自己那部六法全书时内肘处突然出现了不明所以的蛰咬痛时才想起当天早上好像是抽过血的地步——以为不过是慢性胃炎的老毛病又有反复，想来八成又是主治医生开点常用药就能缓解。接到医生电话的时候他还以一种故作轻松的玩笑作为开场白（“这回我是不是又离死不远了，啊嗯？”），下一秒却让他错觉自己还是在录制几天前刚参加完的冰桶挑战那会儿——高深的医学术语如同一桶冰水迎头痛击而来让他彻底醒了。

超过两项抗原高于正常值，建议进一步复查确诊，尽快。医生不轻不重的话略过耳侧。

迹部盯着屏幕上的报告，字母和数字在他眼里都成了鬼画符，大脑一瞬间竟无法正确做出解析。他知道自己饮食从来就没规律过，但从小到大养成的坏习惯扳不过来，遇上肠胃罢工忍一忍就过去了，实在不行从五颜六色的药丸里拣两粒就着茶或者酒吞了就得。忍足为此不止一次劝过迹部，甚至定时定点发短信来提醒，他这才因着这种幸福的不耐烦稍加端正了一点吃饭的态度，戒掉了夜宵如正餐高蛋白高脂照来不误的习惯。迹部偶尔不情不愿地抱怨，说你又不能天天给本大爷弄一口，想从大阪挖人过来好容易看中一个人家给钱也不干。忍足垂下眼睛，怜爱横溢地揉了揉他的头发，换来他鄙夷的白眼一记。

但他从未真情实感对待过这个模块，说白了就是意识深处还是不信真能什么问题找上门来，不梦游到南墙根儿下当真一撞就继续装睡不醒。迹部身体底子好得惊人，加上长期坚持健身锻炼，年过而立感冒发烧这些小毛病都屈指可数，即使生病也能以惊人速度恢复。如今医生的话让人摸不着头脑，迹部不无犹疑地问是什么意思，心底升起不详的预感。

“肿瘤标志物。”医生解释，“不代表一定有问题，但情况看上去不乐观。”

对话在剩余的地方模糊了，迹部甚至不记得自己是怎么挂断电话的，大脑一片空白过后很久都没有回过神。他潦草查阅了资料，比对着检查报告的异常指标，从未有过的慌张卷了上来。这种未知的情绪陌生至极，迹部对答案已有了大致猜测，向来拿捏得当的理智被命运面带嘲讽地当面撕裂了，一瞬之间甚至接近万念俱灰。他活到现在享尽普通人不敢想象的荣华富贵，在世人严重的聚光灯下追逐功名利禄，到头来却早被潜伏在这名利场的天鹅绒帷幕之后、不认钱更不认人的疾病下好了绊子——此刻他禁不住开始了久违的反思，那些生不能带来死不能带去的东西，当真有那么重要吗？

就在这时，他接到了忍足的电话。他们对医院走廊里的异响都有数，未知的是家里摊牌后的事情发展。忍足表明了妻子强硬的态度，话语中刻意抹掉了很多细节，迹部努力装作若无其事的样子，心里却直接像被人搬空了，家徒四壁。忍足听上去歉疚难辞，迹部想象得出被他竭力一笔带过的处境实则应是相当糟糕，他们俩其实都好不到哪里去。

他是多么想把检查报告的事情告诉忍足——他悲哀地发现，对于生死关劫，整个世界上他想说的、他能说的也不过就是忍足了。但那些话黏在喉咙里拒绝被他说出，生活正在一片片分崩离析，他不能让忍足比现在更为难。况且他也一时实不知应从何处说起、说到何处为止，说实话，他真是被检查报告一棒子打懵了，怎么也需要一点时间先消化完了再说。终究对于此事迹部只字未提，只主动提出他们暂时不再见面，好让忍足可以不在他和妻子之间为难，自己也好沉下心来思考。于情于理，他知道忍足都无法反对。

以前追求的身外之物都真够无聊的，迹部得出了结论。如果这回确实中了招，他的愿望不过是放下一切和忍足离开这里，因为他已拥有的一切都不配和与这个人在一起这一点渺茫的希冀相提并论，一如在病房里他脑内的那一闪念。同心爱的人一起度过哪怕所剩无几的日子，起码他还来得及把最重要的东西握入手中。

迹部掐掉电话，脑海里浮现检查报告上的数字，缓缓攥紧了拳头，脸上已是一派令人不由得肃然起敬的无所畏惧。

他们过上了短信传情的日子，用文字交流一天的事情和感想。

迹部的生活近况一点儿也不好熬。他本来已经对忍足害了（他绝不会承认的）相思病，看不见摸不着加重了症状，更别提不相通闻，前段时间共享的那些甜蜜片段变成了只有精神病人才会觉得近在咫尺的黄粱一梦。短信不知疲倦地刷了好几排，聊以填补心里的空洞，到晚上仍然无法顺利进入睡梦，满脑子都是忍足从后面把自己揽入怀里，低沉好听的声音在耳边呢喃。他发觉自己总是像享受事中的双向无耻一样，享受着每次事后虚度的时光，赖在忍足身边毫无顾忌地畅所欲言，埋在心底的话都找到了出口。

忍足低血压的体质很麻烦，冬天从头到脚都冰冰凉凉，像刚从冷鲜室里取出来的鱼肉。迹部却从来不会嫌弃他，反而不厌其烦地用自己给他取暖，把忍足的双手团在掌心使劲揉，发现他指尖产生了零星半点的暖意，再得意洋洋地对他咧嘴予以毫不留情的嘲笑。迹部面对忍足与其说会变成另一个自己，不如说退化回了小朋友的形态，每时每刻都能收获大人世界里没有的简单快乐。

忍足和妻子的僵局是否照旧，那个笨蛋是不是又跟自己过不去钻了牛角尖，迹部内心被反复拷问。忍足再没在短信里提过离婚的进展，但顺畅地说了很多生活中的真心话，就像私情还未败露时他们面对面聊天谈心时那样。迹部欣慰地给予回应，有时会无比想伸出手穿过手机屏幕顺一顺那头狼毛。虽然现在是他被人占领了道德的高地后架起了机关枪正对着心脏，但他比谁都希望忍足能从婚姻的束缚中挣脱出来，他相应地也下了决心要做这件事，无论付出多大的代价，只要他们能拥有重新开始的机会。

当然还有他的病——迹部这些日子的行程格外繁忙，从早到晚少有能喘口气的间隙，复诊也被推到了几周之后。命运变成了未知的概率，他却连个能说一句的对象都没有，医生的话一遍遍在脑海里回放。迹部勉强把三餐按时送进嘴里，觉得味同嚼蜡的同时开始了当初怎么就把忍足的劝说当作耳旁风的自我检讨，不仅因此损害了自己的身体，还平添了忍足的烦恼和担忧。他现在比谁都想要好好活下去，只有活着才能履行爱护那个笨蛋的承诺。

时间不会为任何人停下脚步，迹部机械般地爬过日程格子。他和太太在周末到访大阪府知事家里，打着交流感情的名义商量日后合作。强忍着浑身别扭正坐在起居室内的榻榻米上，昭和时代的小曲在背景里若隐若现，庭院里传来潺潺的小桥流水声。迹部一时之间有点恍惚，错觉自己闻到了忍足身上特有的草药味，拖长尾音的关西腔阴魂不散地钻进耳道，跟它主人兴头到了就不那么老实的手指一样。晶莹透亮的刺身盛在碗碟里，知事夫人娓娓道来菜品介绍，墙壁上的挂画和字帖交相呼应。

太太穿着一袭三纹色无地，发髻里垂下摇动的白玉簪子，礼仪端正地跪坐在矮木桌前面。她在外扮演着优秀的夫人形象，让任何人都挑不出一丝一毫的毛病。他们过来的车程里相背无言，左右玻璃窗分别映出俩人若有所思的表情，车载音乐在轿厢内流动，盖过了空气里干巴巴的东西。他们某种意义上是同道中人。

迹部还未捅破那层窗纸，等复诊结果下来、也许会给他个充分的借口也不迟。但他猜想过太太得知离婚意愿后的反应，说不定有种终于松了口气、能找到机会脱身的欣慰。被迫嫁给不喜欢的人，于她也是莫大的悲哀。真正不好对付的是她那位促成联姻的父亲，没那么容易放手捆绑的利益。但他们算是拴在一条绳子上的蚂蚱，迹部有预感太太会和自己站在一边。她也同样想摘掉无名指上的银圈。

碗碟不知不觉空了，迹部和知事在对话中达成了共识，这顿晚饭在融洽的氛围里走向结束。背景音乐换了一个调子，知事夫人端着饭后甜点摆上桌。升起的热气散去了，迹部在看到黑色圆碗里的食物后眼睛不由自主地睁大了——托盘里立着两碗一模一样的红豆汤，白色年糕一动不动漂浮在表面，旁边的小方碟里还置了块盐海带。他诧异地抬起了眼皮，丝毫不顾自己这种惊疑的目光是何等失礼，记忆里的画面不受控制地一幕幕在眼前掠过。

“迹部君可能有所不知，这是我们大阪家喻户晓的小吃。”知事夫人似是全然不觉，温婉地说，“拿出来招待客人怕是惹您笑话了，可重在寓意。”

“红豆年糕汤？”迹部问。

“夫妇善哉，我们大阪人一般是这么叫。一份两碗，绝不拆开单卖，两碗红豆汤要由两个人来分享，象征着良好的姻缘和夫妇甘苦与共的情谊。”夫人弯起了眼睛，把黑碗放到迹部和太太面前，“永结良缘，夫妇圆满。就像你们这对璧人一样。”

迹部的脊柱瞬间僵硬了。忍足从来没有告诉过他这层意思，当时在别墅就着现有食材熬煮出红豆汤，不过是淡淡一言趁热一起喝罢了。暖黄色的灯光被冲淡了，迹部看到忍足根根分明的长睫毛，以及嘴角略微上扬的弧度。夫妇善哉？他到底怀着怎样的心情熬了那锅红豆汤，又在其中寄托了什么期许。夫人的话让迹部心生自嘲，无名指上的婚戒反出了光。这未免太可笑了。

他和忍足已经有多久没见了？思念不分昼夜地啃食着他残破不堪的心脏，养分就快消耗殆尽了。连轴转的白天倒是好熬，不闲下来就不会卷入吃人的漩涡；晚上是另一幅光景，寥寥数语的短信填不平他心里越来越大的空洞，他躺在富丽堂皇的房间里，却总觉得自己是一无所有的可怜虫。迹部在那一刻想飞奔到忍足身边，伸出手臂紧紧钳住所爱之人，把因他而生痛苦和对他的思念全部倾诉出来，在银色月光的掩护下私奔逃跑。

神明惩罚着他们犯下的过错，但他什么也顾不上了，只知道自己深深爱着忍足，再也不想经历无端的分离。迹部按在桌面上的五指蜷缩起来。

他在第二天接到了忍足的电话。

看到来电号码的时候心跳漏了半拍，迹部挥手打发走汇报行程的秘书，手指颤抖着按下了接听键。忍足的嗓音听起来很低哑，他问迹部是否方便听电话。屋内百叶倾斜着角度，阳光把地面切成栅格形状。迹部调高了蓝牙耳机的音量，看到电脑屏幕上自己憔悴的脸。他往喉咙里灌进了口热茶后很快镇定了下来，放平声线问忍足怎么了。

“没什么事，就是想听听你的声音。”忍足叹息着说。

迹部眼睛里的世界顿时模糊了。他想到了昨晚的红豆年糕汤，夫妇善哉的寓意被不断折起和展开，同忍足分享过的回忆一段段重复放映。他还想到忍足在病房里的难于堪忍的告白，寥寥几句话举轻若重地砸在心里。忍足愿意没名没份地陪着他，把一己世俗的声名早已置之度外，只要自己也愿意到他身边。迹部发现这些天来，自己从未考虑过还有拒绝这个选项。

“上次的问题，我答应你。”他听到自己毅然决然地说，内心的东方地平线擦出了久违了的、象征着白昼重新驾临的第一屡血红色的晨光。

忍足显然并未料到这答复会如此迅速而且突如其来，呼吸声明显也发生了变化。电话里的杂音褪去，他一字一句地保证，“我会尽快处理家里的事。”

“还没完啊？”迹部故作轻松地哈哈一笑，似嘲讽又似调侃，“我可等不久，过期不候啊。”

“抱歉。”忍足压低了声音。

忍足是认真在表达歉意，迹部却只能偏头把眼泪憋回去——他知道自己也许是真的等不及了，医院复诊就安排在下周。他被绑在他们先前筑起的债台正中央那根耻辱柱上，像待宰的羔羊一样被蒙着眼睛，血迹斑斑的脸上结了一片痂，依稀可辨是个暗红色“A”字；正义女神已把她明晃晃的佩剑悬在他头顶随时准备砍下他永不低下的头颅，然后剜出他的心脏先过秤再决定把他的遗骸送往何处。生活看似再无法复原回前状，这艘小船终于就要被暴风雨吞没了。迹部不知道这剑还要悬而不决多久，究竟是掉头还是被快剑斩乱麻得以脱缚的二择一命运日夜煎熬着他。光影在密闭的办公室里摇晃，一口气呛上来，他无法自制地干咳了几声。

“小景，你没事吧？”忍足意有所指地说，“你声音听起来不大对。”

迹部捏着茶杯耳，眼里的血丝更加密集。他察觉得到身体不一样了，明白忍足也许只是站在医生的立场撂下那句话，检查报告上的数字又一次撞进来。命运从不会温柔对待一介凡人的愚蠢错误，但海市蜃楼它不真实动人吗？他的生活似乎彻底崩坏了，但所幸最想留住的东西越来越近了。迹部缓慢地闭上了眼睛。

“就是想你罢了。”

“——发生什么事了吗？”

“侑士，我，也准备离婚。”迹部无比艰涩地说，“我，想和你生活在一起。”

迹部不难推想忍足的神情：他大概是扬起下巴，愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，平光镜背后的视线移动了位置，说是傻在当场亦不为过。忍足虽说过自己不在乎名分，哪怕做一辈子的卑微情人也无所谓，但迹部根本舍不得忍足受半点委屈，这一次他要掏心掏肺、毫无保留地去爱他。更何况，迹部了解忍足的性子，这个笨蛋骨子里巴不得早日被拴住有归属，他就算嘴上绝不明示实际也无法忍受和别人分享心爱之人这种事，哪怕爱人只是逢场作戏，他也会被日复一日折磨着慢慢毁掉——迹部最怕以这种残忍的方式失去忍足。

电话那头忍足似乎想说些什么，又因意外介入匆忙地咽回了肚子里。

“有会诊，得回去了。找时间见一面吧，你行我就行，我的日程你能查。”迹部最后听到忍足说。


	15. Chapter 15

忍足从护士站出来，被研修医在走廊里拦下来，靠着栏杆详尽交换了轮转考评的事宜。消化外的两位副教授快步经过，神色比平时看上去严峻得多，似乎遇上了什么天大的难题。忍足和研修医侧身向他们致意，腰弯到了三十度角的位置，拖得锃亮的地面反出面无表情的脸。飘在空中的对话钻进忍足耳朵里，他本半垂的双睑不由得猛然一抬，脸部笔直的线条在一瞬之间开始融化。

“那个迹部吗？这可不好办啊。”

皮鞋撞击地面的声音扬长而去，忍足被研修医喊了两声才回过神。他确信自己没听错，迹部的名字以这种方式出现，一定是身体出了非住院不可的问题只能待修了。忍足摆手让研修医先回医局，转身悄无声息地跟上了前面两位副教授的步伐。他谨慎地保持着适当距离，一颗心脏在胸腔内快要跳出来，迹部先前的种种异样纷纭错落地涌上脑海并在其中快速自行整合。

迹部必然是故意向自己隐瞒了某些事实。短信里还维持着正常的大爷样，电话里欲言又止的态度却反常之极。尤其不久前的那一次通话中，迹部的声音听起来明显不对劲，忍足作为医生本能地皱起了眉头。他后来前后斟酌了足足半天措辞才给迹部发去一条短信，举重若轻地提醒他有空就来医院做个检查以防万一。意料之中的是，迹部亦轻描淡写地回复知道了，不动声色地把话题扭转到了别的方向。他们会面的时间迟迟无法定下，迹部并没像之前那样爽快地通知忍足。忍足知道迹部最近很忙，每天在新闻里都能看到他出席社交活动，也不方便再过多过频地催促。

迹部上次坦言想为了他离婚，说实话这把忍足吓得不轻。迹部和他不一样，离婚牵扯到方方面面的利益，能从中全身而退与否都要打个问号，代价也必定是惨痛绝伦。他想面对面确认迹部的想法。只要是他，忍足心甘情愿一辈子做见不了光的情人，只要能陪伴在他的小景身边给他温暖和快乐，名分不过是一纸空文罢了。

忍足也在尽力推动和妻子的离婚谈判，总体进展并不顺利。妻子在拒绝同意离婚的态度上相当坚决，没给他留下丝毫商议的余地，但凡触及这个模块连话都懒得说。忍足数次郑重其事地将这桩事再次提起，而妻子的应对也出奇前后一致——对他的提议全然充耳不闻，自顾自抱起一撂论文从客厅里离开。忍足只得把苦闷寄托在了香烟上，烟头在烟灰缸里前赴后继，他开始怀疑自己究竟能否兑现承诺。无名指上的婚戒牢固地铐住了他。

穿过长长的回廊，忍足跟在副教授身后来到了住院大楼。他看到远处的电梯门合上了，数字跳到VIP病房所在的最顶层，问题的答案慢慢浮现上来。推测和事实逐渐开始相互印证，忍足被下一班电梯送到相同楼层，渐进的光一路指向走廊尽头。鼻下的呼吸声在一片死寂中变得和心跳一样清晰可闻，他沿着墙壁找到了写有“迹部景吾”这个名字的门牌，光润如一块最上等的黑巧克力一样的樱桃木病房门毫不含糊地阻隔了房间里交谈的声音。最害怕的事情具像化了，忍足的双腿被钉在病房门口，门牌上的四个大字张牙舞爪，大脑几乎快停止运转了。

病房内脚步声接近了门口，忍足背身拐进附近的休息区域，躲开了还在尽力压低语音以控制回音一刻不停地商量治疗方案的两位副教授。他捕捉到了某些关键词组，无形的空气粒子此刻如同爆竹般噼啪作响，焦虑的火舌在心口越攒越高。忍足毫不犹豫地拧开了门把手，熟悉的病房摆设出现在眼前，心情却和以前到访时大不一样。他看到监测仪器上起伏的线条，以及病床上自己日思夜想的人。忍足的嘴唇抿成了一条线。

迹部装在宽大的病号服里，财经杂志在面前的床桌上摊开。他低头托着腮，空闲的手翻了页杂志，一如无数次在他身边早早醒来时同样地悠然自得，好像等待的是他们爱巢所在的那家酒店例行的早间送餐，而非身处医院病房等待医生下达生死判决。迹部顺着响动抬起眼皮，发现白大褂换了个模样，他无意识地卷起了杂志的边角。忍足的脸色不是很好看，平素淡漠寡情的眼神此刻锐利如剃刀，像一台核磁共振扫描仪一样从头到尾刮了一遍迹部，似乎在试图读取他身体中那个病灶的丑恶面目。迹部不自然地移开了视线，余光瞥见忍足抄起了床头的病历，他大致清楚上面叙述的内容。

胃癌二期，暂未扩散转移。忍足捏紧了手里的病历，主观感情上仍然无法把病情和迹部联系在一起，愤懑掺杂着自责的心情卷上来。初诊日期在几周之前，迹部前段时间的不对劲此刻突然再明白不过，他对一直被这位大爷蒙在鼓里是不满已极。忍足更痛恨自己居然没能留心看住迹部身体的变化，明明各种各样的苗头早已给出警示，他身为医生竟纵容这种疾病在眼皮底下张狂，何况伤害的还是最重要的人。他无法原谅自己。

“主治医生怎么说治疗方案？”忍足合上病历问，竭力保持平静。

“手术切除。”迹部简短地低声回答，面色如常得像这一切都于己无关，“不用化疗，挺好。”

“——化疗会掉头发。”他想了一下，又补充道。

忍足不可思议似地盯着迹部。他像个自知闯了天大的祸却死咬着不肯认错的小屁孩，满心委屈地从病床上望过来，双手在被单里抓出褶皱。迹部的发尾耷拉下来，脸色比平时苍白许多，平日意气风发、如日中天的做派彻底消失不见。忍足想到迹部先前一个人面对这些，怕是连个能言及一二的人都没有，更别提被满满当当的日程推着向前走。他到底是怎么熬过来的呢，忍足不忍再想下去，心口的新鲜伤疤被撒了把盐。

“现在倒惦记起这个？初中时你不是和人拿头发当赌注，输了比赛被剃光头？”

“那不是后来戴假发了么。”

忍足目光闪烁着笑了出来。迹部看着他笑也如释重负地笑开，脸上的阴霾暂时褪去了，屋内的气氛缓和不少。他的视线还是黏在忍足身上，和儿科病区的小病人没什么两样，大有撒娇索取拥抱的意思。忍足的心软了下去，他走到病床边上，轻轻拂开迹部垂在额前的刘海，然后把那颗金色的脑袋抱进了怀里。迹部一声不吭，两条手臂绕到忍足后背合拢，情感微妙地发生了动摇。

任谁被癌症砸中脑袋，都难免懵上半天。迹部已经过了那个阶段，主治医生进来沟通的时候他从头到尾都很平静，一副富贵在天生死有命的坦然无畏。但忍足出现后他的情绪有了波动，血液聚集在了跳动的心脏，感官系统被拧动了开关。终于见到忍足了，空洞的部分被填补完整，迹部感到了无缘无故的踏实。忍足身上的草药味混了消毒水味，却一点点抚平了心头的不安。他固执地收紧了手臂。

忍足从手术台下来，摘掉溅了血痕的护目镜和口罩。他在手术室外的洗手台停留片刻，看到镜子里的妻子从背后走过，墙壁上的挂表指向晚上六点半。忍足换下湖绿色手术服，匆匆来到了住院大楼的VIP病区。他上午门诊时注意力少见地出现了飘忽不定，满脑子都是迹部病历上的内容，中午在办公室里弄了碗泡面，盯着屏幕上迹部的检查报告陷入沉思。他搅了搅碗里的面汤，拿笔在便签条记下零散的想法。下午上手术台自是强迫自己精神集中到十分，柳叶刀反出了明晃晃的光。思维从主刀医生模式切换回来之后，他的大脑再次被名为迹部的模块占据。

住院护士在迹部病房内移动，看到进来的忍足医生欠身致意，并未表现出过多的疑惑。她记录下迹部的体温和血压，把升着热气的餐盘端到床桌上，可想而知是量少而清淡的白米饭和蔬菜，小碟子里还躺着一条蒸鱼。迹部老大不情愿地皱起眉毛瞪着护士一脸“解释一下”，护士面不改色面带微笑地耐心解释了一番——不管是病人还是金主，她都不能让他不快。看得出护士亟待脱身之机，忍足会心地请她先去忙别的自己可以帮她解释。器械车的滚轮擦过地面，病房门被轻轻带上了，忍足拉来书桌前的那把椅子椅子坐在迹部床边。

护士既已离开，迹部便不加掩饰地满眼仇恨盯着托盘里的清汤寡水，拿筷子戳了戳白花花的米饭——是刻意多加水往软了做那种，正是他最讨厌的。忍足知道他心里此刻犯的什么嘀咕，无可奈何地叹了口气。迹部吃惯了油腻的西式食物，一日三餐和食必定让他叫苦不迭，估计比起这个他倒更情愿上手术台。其他毛病也就罢了，迹部偏偏就是胃出了问题，医院想顺着他的心意备餐都无从着手。某种意义上迹部心挺大，纠结饮食不合口味胜过了手术成败，看上去反比一脸严肃的忍足医生要轻松不少。

忍足伸手摸了摸迹部的头发，用哄孩子的语气让他乖乖吃饭。迹部虽然还是不情不愿的样子，但夹起一筷子鱼肉往嘴里送，又好奇地拿勺子舀了味噌汤喝，嘟囔自己简直像披着忍足的皮。忍足展开进入病房后的第一个笑，用医生的口吻再次复述饮食忠告，迹部看似不耐烦地嘟哝了一句知道啦，餐盘里的食物不久见了底。忍足帮他把餐盘收到床头柜上，俯身摇动病床到舒服的位置，明亮的灯光落在他们肩头。

“你不回家？”迹部意味深长地明知故问。

“没事。”忍足淡淡地说。

迹部目前的病情看起来不乐观，属于偏向分化程度较低的类型，即使手术成功也无法保证复发概率。他不可能放下这样的迹部，反正回家也不过是和妻子相敬如冰，在同一个屋檐下低头不见抬头见。忍足痛恨自己当年为了自尊选择进神外而不是消化外，如今除了反复翻看检查报告和查阅相关论文资料以外，就只能束手无策地陪着病床上坐等审判的迹部。他身为医生没有及时阻止病情发展，确诊后也不能亲手治好心爱的人，这一切未免太过于讽刺。

忍足抓着迹部的手，喉咙里哽着什么东西。他突然想起了上次在病房里迹部坦白的话，暗示着和太太仅作表面功夫的婚姻。忍足从媒体报道上看得出来他们俩毫无感情可言，但听迹部亲口倾诉出来还是让他感到无尽的悲哀。札幌那晚忍足被刺痛了，迹部的眼底盛满了不知所起的哀痛，让他揪着心无所适从。现在忍足对于那个画面有了更深的理解，他想听迹部把积压的苦水通通倒出来。

“愿意说说吗？你和你太太的事儿。”忍足握着迹部的指尖，“我在这里听着。”

迹部顿了足足数秒，晶光璨然的双眼在忍足脸上转了几转，方才轻描淡写地答道：“啊，其实也……没什么意思。”

烂俗的上流社会婚姻故事。富贵人家的情况都差不多，家里的野心也相差无几。太太的父亲和财务省互为姻娅，比起普通的生意人手上要多几分筹码。他主动提出和推进了这门亲事，迹部在这个圈子里是抢手的女婿人选，上赶着把女儿嫁过来的大有人在。老泰山给出的条件相当可观，两个庞大的商业帝国联姻后的影响不可估量，祖父没有明确表态但心里天平明显有了倾斜，迹部想着为家族千秋计一咬牙应了下来。后面的发展无需赘言，他和太太更接近于合作伙伴的关系，在社交场合一丝不苟地扮演着恩爱夫妻的角色。迹部同情太太和青梅竹马之间的藕断丝连，对于她破绽百出的幽会从来睁一只眼闭一只眼——较真起来他们的处境差不多。

这个故事迹部只讲了开头几句，很快就住口不说下去了，说多了他自己都觉得实在无趣，一段各取所需以至当事人伤痕累累的婚姻罢了。忍足听得倒很认真，过程里不断尽力共情着迹部言语背后沉重的情感，两条修眉几乎蹙成一条，后来看出迹部不愿意继续说下去，便果断顺势掐断了这个话茬。迹部抬手盯着无名指上的婚戒，那枚银圈正反着价值不菲的光，他自嘲地牵开了嘴角。

他转头看忍足，目光湿润，“侑士，我电话里说的话，不是玩笑。不管余生还剩多少日子，我现在都只想和你一起过。因为你是个被不当人看，连反抗都不知道的笨蛋——我大概还比你好点。没有本大爷保护你，你怎么好好活呢？”

忍足垂下了长睫毛，“你如果真想保护我，自己先好好活下去。”

“当然。”迹部扬起下巴说，面带一丝志得意满的笑意，“看不到你老婆悔青肠子，我怎么能死呢？”

他情不自禁地伸出双手，轻轻合在忍足的两腮把忍足的头捧到手里后，一把拉到自己眼前与自己两额相贴，呆滞地看了半晌后沉重地继续说：

“我们在札幌那次，我就看出你是一腔真情无处给予的憋屈，原想这也就罢了；可后来我发现，因为这种憋屈，你活得也特憋屈。你什么也没有做错，你只是想按自己的意愿做个别人眼里的傻子——凭什么，凭什么我视若珍宝、连说句重话都会后悔莫及的你要被她如此苛待？就凭她仗着一纸法律文书护体，一直以来无情无义？贪图你的才貌，玩够了发现人不能如她所愿俯首帖耳，就一边虐待你、一边盘算着榨干你最后一滴骨髓——我看着心疼！想救你，她又不允许我接回去好好爱护你、养好你的伤，她凭什么？”

“她是无情无义，而我是无耻——你真是把我看透了，可是别忘了，我也把你摸透了。”忍足花了好半天整理好情绪，而后苍白无力地苦笑着答道，“你老实说，你又能比我好多少？你为了你们家也算是舍了身，可现在你这都要成仁了，你看看除了我还有谁来看你？”

持续片刻泪光莹然的极近距离四目相对终究还是破涕为笑，在这番辛辣刻骨的相互剖析自然而然地在两颗波澜万丈的内心退潮后，他们意外地发现痛苦着实缓解了大半，便心照不宣地一齐转移了话题。

忍足主动说起自己一天的事情，装模作样的抱怨把迹部给逗乐了。俩人望着对方笑得像个孩子，挂表滴答滴答地爬过几格，未知的烦恼暂时被抛到了脑后，病房内的空气也轻快地流动。迹部手机突然在床头发出震动，屏幕显示太太的来电。忍足起身想出去回避，给迹部留下足够的空间处理私事，病床上的人不容反抗地拉住了他。迹部挑起眉毛命令忍足坐下，拿过手机看了一会儿，带着满眼居高临下的漠然按下了接听键。

“我们可以离婚吗？算我求你。”电话那头传出颤抖的女声。


	16. Chapter 16

迹部没料到太太会打电话给他，更别说主动提出离婚的请求。他们在社交场合外没有任何交流，回到家里也是尽量避免一切直接接触之可能。他每月首日会打固定数额的分例到太太账户上，履行商业合同义务似的机械性重复这一行为，虽然严格来说她并不缺这笔数额足以令平头百姓汗颜的钱。迹部清楚太太同样想要摘掉那枚虚伪的婚戒，但最终是由一向随遇而安的她捅破这层窗纸还是出乎他意料。太太带着浓重的鼻音，与平时如同圣母像般平静祥和的姿态判若两人，可想而知她下决心拨通电话前经历过何等挣扎。

“可以。原因是什么？”迹部平静地答，心头涌上已久违的轻快自得，几乎把他的五脏六腑瞬间淹没。

“我那个人得了病，治不好了。”

迹部一瞬间觉得十分讽刺。病房内的墙壁洁白如雪，轻微的消毒水味弥漫在空气里，条纹病号服松垮垮地包裹着他。他住院后对外封锁了消息，除了最信任的管家没向任何人透露自己的情况，太太显然完全没注意到他已经好几天离家未归，或者说她根本不关心这位名义上的丈夫身处何方。迹部知道她在外面有人，这一点太太一直以来都有自觉，如今被命运逼到了走投无路的地步，不如索性把事情放提上台面上解决。她那位青梅竹马的旧爱得了不治之症，因穷困潦倒耽误了病情——迹部不难想象后面的剧情展开。

“——我明白了。我有什么能帮他的么？”

“谢谢，但已经不用了。”太太停顿了会儿，“我想尽早，女人再婚要等一百天，你明白的吧？”

“我们不是在日本登的记，我可以肯定地告诉你，按登记地英国的婚姻法不受这个限制。”迹部盯着眼前的忍足，看热闹看到正精彩似的似笑非笑，“你直接以我通奸为事由起诉就是。我会同意你提出的一切合理要求，接下来就让律师们谈吧。”

“好……谢谢。”她的语气很诚恳。

迹部百感交集地挂断了电话。他终于能从那段不幸的婚姻中解脱出来，得以恢复真正意义上的自由身。太太反而成了先捱不住的那方，故事最后以这种意想不到的方式结局，迹部忍不住咧开嘴，一丝自嘲慢慢演变成神经病式哈哈大笑——他可以和最爱的人在一起了，在上天预留给自己的剩余时日里。哪怕忍足的妻子执意不放手也无所谓，他没忍足那么纤细自不会被做个无名无分的情人这点世俗目光里能比天大的破事儿击倒——这点倒是和忍足先前的告白不谋而合。

忍足却坐在床边忧心忡忡地望过来，他没有听到电话那头完整的对白，但从迹部的话语里已猜出了大概，一时不知说什么是好。迹部大笑的侧脸像极了小时候，给人的感受却完全不一样。他曾经打一个响指点亮黑暗的网球场，在漫天飞舞的玫瑰花瓣里仰面大笑，无端的自信感染了在场的所有人。跟着这个人便能走向光明和顶点，正选们的彷徨不安消失了，忍足的目光也隔着花瓣柔软下来。然而眼前的画面是另一番光景，迹部嘴角明明挂着张扬肆意的笑，流露出的苦涩却无疑盖过了喜悦，让他这个观者不禁为之鼻酸。

“不是假释，是减刑了，好。”迹部取下无名指上的婚戒，不由分说地按到忍足的手心里，“你前两天不是说儿科来了个看不起病的？正好，算那小子走运……把这个给孩子妈吧。别说她儿子的病，有这个没她都够他一路念都内最好的私立到大学毕业了。”

空调运转的声音戛然而止，忍足觉得自己的心一点点沉了下去，那枚银圈硬邦邦地硌在手掌心里。迹部不可思议地被婚姻放行了，再也不用在镁光灯下戴着面具表演，忍足面对这个结论却半点也高兴不起来。看到迹部被榨干成这副样子，他只能感到极度痛苦无从疏解：迹部是他心中唯一的珍宝，闪闪发亮的回忆埋藏在心底，每当熬不住了才偷偷看一眼，在充满克制的怀念中汲取些许力量。现在生活这般无情践踏迹部，还要强拉他亲眼见证这份珍宝如何一步一步地被碾成尘埃——难道是神明给自己的惩罚吗？忍足压低了嘴角，干枯的空气压迫着他。

深沉的夜幕在窗外展开。迹部没有再说话，半边脸埋进枕头里。忍足熄灭了病房里的照明灯，微弱的月光在地板上游动，监测仪器的响声被无限放大。忍足低头吻了迹部的发旋，任他紧紧捏着自己的手，像个抱着心爱泰迪熊才愿意钻被窝的小孩子。迹部的呼吸声很快变得几不可闻，在不知经历了多少个辗转反侧的长夜后，他总算找回了安稳的睡梦——这件事在忍足身边向来轻而易举。

忍足不方便整晚留宿在迹部病房，等迹部睡熟后轻手轻脚地回了办公室。他翻看了过往的类似病例，每一则都和迹部的病情做了比对，笔记本被密密麻麻地写了满满几页，电脑屏幕侧边也贴了一排便签条。直到室内的月光移动了位置，忍足抵挡不住袭来的睡意，设好提前上班时间一小时的闹钟后倒进充气床。他在被子下面翻了个身，大脑仍然维持着睡前的思考。

那之后忍足几乎不回家了。

他的生活呈现某种意义上的规律，所有业余时间都扎在了迹部病房里。清早踩着走廊里的晨曦来到住院大楼，盯着迹部在护士查房后乖乖对付完早饭的同时自己也吃上几口，而后匆匆下楼加入浩浩荡荡的早诊队伍。忍足拒绝了谦也中午例行的食堂约饭邀请，干脆端来和迹部一模一样的病患午饭，陪着他把寡淡无味的米饭蔬菜送进嘴里。白天只要找到诊疗和授课之间的空隙，忍足便会抽空到迹部的病房探一脑袋，哪怕只是聊几句上午门诊时的奇闻逸事。下班后的夜晚更不待言，忍足每晚都会看着迹部进入睡梦才回办公室休息，查房护士对忍足医生的存在已经习以为常。

忍足坐在迹部的床边，水果刀的背面反出光，苹果皮一圈圈剥落下来。他先前遵照迹部的意思把将指给赠予儿科那位孩子的母亲，她眼眶噙泪先遥对着本层直通VIP病房的专用梯口、再对着忍足医生行了一个真礼。他们家为给孩子凑钱治病已经一贫如洗，捏着天文数字的账单徘徊在崩溃的边缘，迹部的善举和天上掉馅儿饼没多大差别。孩子母亲总觉对这份恩情无以为报，只能托在青森的老母寄来一箱自家果园的苹果，五指颤抖着请求忍足医生转交给恩人。迹部哈哈笑着收下了谢礼，嘴上虽一言未发，却每天雷打不动地吃上一个。

迹部盯着忍足修长的手指，月牙形的指甲盖很干净，凸起的指节泛着白色。迹部不自觉垂下睫毛，思维慢慢抽离到了空中。他最近时常反思过去的生活，那时候自己上了发条后被推着往前走，追求世人眼中如日中天的功名，在掌声和鲜花中收获转瞬即逝的自我满足，转而往更高的地方继续攀登。即使齿轮偶尔发出尖锐的摩擦声，他也早已学会了选择性无视，装作那些糟心的事情不曾存在。

入院后迹部多了大把时间，他作为病人的心态比忍足好得多，充分利用医院里的健身设施，唯一挂在嘴边的抱怨是一日三餐只能吃对他而言味同嚼蜡的和食。他在空白时间里一遍遍思考，愈发认识到过去生活里发霉的白点，一直以来握入手中的不过是些可有可无的身外之物。他和别的螺丝钉也相差无几——公司的市场表现依然欣欣向荣，地球照常跨过白天和黑夜，自己在其中起到的作用微乎其微。即使他真的第二天撒手人寰又如何，消息炸开的水花没多久就会平息，迹部景吾从此成为字里行间的四个汉字，真正曾存活于这个人世的痕迹和任何人一样都会渐渐随时间淡去。

但唯有这个人他放不下——迹部的眼底映出忍足的侧脸。忍足每天准时来他病房里报到，用心数着不难发现甚至比主治医生和查房护士还来得勤快；这个人总是仔细翻看检查记录里迹部体征的变化，眉头微微或紧或舒后，便坐在床边不动声色地开始陪他说些不着边际的话题，有时候还情难自禁地笑得像个孩子。脑海里模糊的想法成了形，迹部由此更加笃信，这世界上只有这个人是真正爱自己而没有一丝一毫的保留，把一颗真心掏出来全部给了他。

迹部认真考虑过最坏的可能：譬如手术台上切开发现已经转移，那位名为神的身份可疑的老人家迫不及待想要带走他云云。迹部对于死亡的恐惧其实很淡，倒不如说得到从俗世解脱的机会。他只希望人死后真有灵魂，那样就可以每时每刻陪着忍足寸步不离，哪怕他看不见也摸不着自己。也许不免感到深深的遗憾，虔诚祈求他们下辈子能不再走岔路，从而不必经历分离和失去的痛苦。

“侑士。”迹部突兀地说，“其实，我，一直都深爱着你。”

忍足停下手里的动作，眼皮难以察觉地颤了一颤。迹部从未在任何时间、任何地点说过爱他，他们始终也不处在恰当的角色里，沉甸甸的情感被不断抹去。迹部的告白在病来如山倒的关头，落到忍足的心里激起回响。他的声音不似平时铿锵有力，却依旧每个字都掷地有声。这句话、这个人，若非此情此景该多好。忍足收紧了五指，长长的苹果皮断了半截，悄无声息地掉到地板上。

“人活一世，很多事情，现在想来其实是没什么意思的。而那些为数不多有意思的事，又数不出几件和你无关。”迹部笔直地望过来，覆盖上忍足的手，“你必须知道，我一生中如今是唯一一次真正地感到后悔，是后悔当初没有尽早抓住你死活不放。”

“侑士，你知道吗？你上回碰上医闹住院，就你问我愿不愿意到你身边那次——我，那一刻，是真的想过，就那样带你离开算了——真的。不就是什么都不要了么——我认了，有你我还图什么？那个所谓的家，比起你，算得了什么？”他抿着嘴唇顿了顿，目光莹然，“回头再一想，觉得这吃力不讨好的蠢事真不像无利不起早的我能想出来的。这样看来，我可能是从很久、很久以前，就一直很爱你了吧。”

忍足的目光闪烁起来。大概这也是来自神明的惩罚之一，让他们在几近山穷水尽的地方互通迟到的心意。关于迹部生命的审判书悬而未决，他却除了煎熬和等待无能为力，夹在白大褂上的名牌仿佛是个笑话。挑开最后的果皮，他把苹果塞进迹部手里，“成天就胡思乱想吧——先好好动完手术再说，我又跑不了。”

“你没正面回应，”迹部拒不转移话题，目不转睛地盯着忍足颇不自然的脸，“我做完了手术呢，要不要跟我结婚——或者现在？术前对你更合适——想想吧，我要一完你得到的就是一整个国库。”

“——你能不能不说完？”终于，忍足抬起眼皮，颇为凌厉地瞪了回去，“你这点生存意志让我们还怎么做事？”

迹部明显一愣，而后苦笑了一下：“我什么没见过经历过，你觉得就日光下这点天天在重复上演的旧事就足以留住我？你明知道你是我唯一未了的心愿，还不说答应到我身边来？”

“那我就答应吧，”忍足意味深长地报以微微一笑，“两件事：治不好你我就不干这行了，你去哪儿我跟到哪儿。”

托忍足同期的福，医院里很快出现了流言蜚语，各个版本的故事应有尽有。那位同期的脑袋上竖着针对忍足的天线，无时无刻不在搜寻和他相关的把柄，从前在忍足父亲遗留的派系问题上做足文章，嘴皮子功夫永远比手上功夫强。最近瞧见忍足天天扎在迹部的VIP病房里，同期虽然并不了解内中真实情况，就着原料编故事的本领倒毫不生疏，真假一时难辨刺耳传言到达了各个科室和护士站的八卦前线。

忍足借此成为了不少人食堂饭后闲聊的谈资，在走廊里经过时身上爬满了或审视、或探寻、或鄙夷的目光，连向来护着徒弟的教授也出于好心插了话，有意无意提醒他在医院里行事不要太张扬。忍足没有真情实感地点头，他不可能丢下病床上的迹部不管，况且他活到今天从来没在意过旁人的闲话。余光瞥见同期得意洋洋地接近教授汇报工作，忍足知趣地背过身留下一脸漠然，快步而无声地离开医局按惯常向住院大楼移动。

谦也在这方面比较迟钝，但流言最终还是传到了他的耳朵里，急诊护士神秘兮兮挨过来问他是否知道内情。谦也被八卦内容吓了一跳，差点没拿稳手里升着热气的泡面，得知消息出自忍足同期之口后捏紧拳头，忿忿地替自己兄弟被造谣打抱不平。他飞速跑到了忍足办公室，敲着桌子列举同期过往的恶劣行径，坚决地说侑士你别把爱嚼舌根的放在心上，那人乱说话迟早遭现世报。

“乱说话？”忍足从容地抬起眼皮，“也不完全算是吧。”

这回换成谦也愣在了原地，难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，无法确定堂兄话语的意思。忍足随后直接承认了和迹部的关系，过程里省去了前因后果和细枝末节。他坦白现在只想和妻子办理离婚，然后陪在迹部身边度过下半辈子，无论以什么身份、面临何等后果。忍足难得说话行事这般直截了当，谦也却因平铺直叙的事实受到了极大的冲击，半天才结结巴巴地跟进这段对话，斟字酌句的追问却得不到任何当事人不想进一步透露的有效信息。

谦也从来没料到忍足会背叛妻子，但下一秒又觉得出轨对象是迹部似乎情有可原——他自己都为这个是非不分的念头吃了一惊。谦也记得忍足到东京的第一天和迹部打了一场球，从此走上了乐不思蜀的不归路。忍足总是把自家部长挂在嘴边捧得比天还高，谦也隔着电话都能嫌弃地感受到他的狗腿。这两个人无论发生点什么都不奇怪，因为他们任何人拿眼一打就该判断出是天生注定要走到一起的，谦也坚信这种想法并非自己独有。总之他多少清楚这兄嫂二人各自的脾气，这俩人认定的事儿都不容易改，不难预见家里目前的僵局，再加上那位大爷生死未卜的病情，谦也想象不出更糟糕混乱的局面了。

忍足相比之下非常平静，淡淡地说自己没什么具体打算，只想陪着迹部熬过手术拣回这条命而已，他不在乎其他人说闲话。谦也无可奈何地耸了耸肩，他们的对话就这样戛然而止。忍足来到窗边点了根烟，嘴边逸出的白雾模糊了平光镜片，咋暖还寒的春风拂过脸颊。他眼底映出远处熟悉的酒店招牌，想起迹部躺在自己怀里熟睡的样子，垂下的睫毛不知不觉间开始湿润。


	17. Chapter 17

妻子到访了住院大楼的顶层。她觉得自己最近简直是患了梦游症——无意识间有事没事就溜达到这里，出了电梯口后机械地拐向右手边的现磨咖啡自助贩卖机抬手随便戳屏定一杯冰饮，随后拿着把自己重重地丢进沙发里交叉起两条腿。半杯子黑褐色液体一股脑灌进喉咙里，她无暇顾及口中的苦涩，只是托着腮出神地望向斜对面的某间病房。医院没有不透风的墙，妻子早就得知迹部入院的消息，震惊的心情一时占据了感官处理器。病人的具体情况自然严格保密，但从消化外科同事严阵以待的架势判断，迹部的情况不会太乐观。她自己是医生，看着迹部这个同龄人的遭遇只觉世事无常，倒不因此人是情敌就掺杂进常情难免的复仇快意。

忍足在那之后几乎没回过家，整日整夜地扎在迹部的VIP病房里，屈指可数的几次回来收拾换洗衣服也巧妙地掐准了她按日程必不在家的时机。当然，他们在手术室还是要不可避免地打照面，因口罩遮掩而分外明晰的两边四道视线总是在空中相接后又不着痕迹地彼此回避，手术中途必不可少要交换的寥寥数语自是冰冷已极。凭借对丈夫的性格不可谓不深的了解，妻子大概能推测出忍足的心理活动——事已至此，他不如干脆豁出去，就不打算给她在离婚这一决定上留一星半点的商量余地。他们在这座迷宫里找不到出口。

她完全可以用那枚戒指把忍足困在身边：只要身为无过错方的自己拒绝在离婚协议书上签字，丈夫在名义上就永远只能和自己拴在一起。一半出于对丈夫背叛婚姻的报复心理，一半出于将关系修复如初继续过下去的期许，在一遍遍的互相折磨中等待峰回路转的契机。毕竟她仍不相信迹部会对忍足付出什么真心，同时难免觉得丈夫在感情上犯傻到可怜可悲。那间病房的号码是一封无声请柬，即使下手撕毁也在脑海里持续发出召唤，妻子被自己无意识的脚步带到了这里，暗中从病房走廊侧大窗的百叶缝间观察内中的两个熟悉身影。

忍足在迹部面前呈现她不曾所知的样子。百叶让眼前所见一切半遮半掩，隔了一层玻璃也听不清什么声音，但他们之间似乎总有说不完的话，对话以极其自然的方式推进，过程里俩人还笑得像小孩子那么天真无邪，那瞬间无疑已把一切内忧外患置之度外。迹部躺在病床里艰难地抬起手，轻轻摸着忍足的半边脸颊。忍足覆盖上迹部的手说了什么，俩人各怀心事地柔和了眼神，眼底唯独映出对方放大的脸。

挂表的转动抽象成了模糊的概念，病房里的时间在另一个维度流逝。忍足每次都被胸前的PHS传讯勉强带回现实，被迫结束他们意犹未尽的对话，依依不舍地和迹部道别后才出门离开。有时候他并不立刻回到门诊大楼，而是倚靠在病房外面的墙壁，摘下眼镜把脸埋进掌心，肩背唯独在此时失去一贯的直挺。这个男人刚刚还在病房里笑得像个对世界一知半解的少年人，出来后却明显再也兜不住失控的情绪。

他明明是那么冷静坚决的人。

妻子不由想起了自己和忍足的相对无言，这方进一寸那方就退一寸，忍足到后来越发沉默寡言，重新变成一个她读不懂的谜题。但在那个迹部面前，他是那样轻而易举地就把自己交了出去，不带有一丝一毫的保留和防备，只有完全的信任和依赖。忍足对迹部展开从没见过的笑容，明确成其为对他和自己这段曝尸于市的婚姻最尖刻的讥讽，毫不留情地拷问着她为何一切分崩离析至此还要强行捆绑于一起苟活。想到忍足对自己紧闭的心门，妻子把通红的眼睛转到一边，死死咬着内抿的双唇，强忍着不让泪水落下来。

迹部的表现被妻子亲眼目睹后也让她产生了动摇。她敏锐地注意到，他的目光自始至终未从忍足脸上移开，一如早秋清晨的阳光般澄明、柔和却又热烈，很难让人和新闻报道里那个如日中天的迹部总裁联系起来。妻子虽然在社交方面分外长袖善舞，心中却对上流社会这些人不无鄙夷——他们无非靠着自己的父辈祖荫忝据高位，却未必有胜过自己这类人的真才实学；同时依仗与生俱来的美貌和财富，真真假假地玩弄金钱和感情，在浮于表面的关系中交换利益和消耗大把无聊的时间，无非是白色巨塔那套游戏规则的纸醉金迷版，大概只有像丈夫那样的傻瓜才相信他们会对无利可图的事物认真。

但病房里的迹部看上去全无随便玩玩的蛛丝马迹，反而颇有动了真情的意思。他面对忍足是截然相反、无人能辨的迹部景吾，整个人不再是新闻媒体里那个可以和“经济”一词等同的符号，而是给旁人有种活过来了的感觉，某些时候还和儿科病区赖着忍足医生的小病人相差无几。也许疾病让人类的情感变得纤细，尤其是享尽荣华富贵的大老板们，在人生大浪来袭时开始进行反思，抓住那些屈指可数对自己付出真心的人——可这一猜想考量之下又不似答案的全貌。妻子心中升起了无法解答的困惑。

忍足那位同期用了点小伎俩，不怀好意的流言蜚语很快像流感一样传遍了整个医院。妻子不由得佩服起这位就地取材编故事的能力（同时怀疑他入错了行），此人明明对事情的真相一无所知，却能巧夺天工地以部分事实为基础添油加醋捏造出忍足为往上爬想尽办法高攀迹部总裁的“内幕”，现在迹部因病入院想讨个清静，他还死皮赖脸地借机凑上去大献殷勤。听者对流言多持半信半疑的态度——听上去和忍足医生往常的为人处世相悖，但看上去和眼前现状大致相符，况且拿来打发午休的空闲总是不错的选择。忍足对这些随传播而越发耸人听闻的闲话置之不理，每天照例扎进迹部病房探望，更加招来了一些人当面亦不避忌的窃窃私语。

妻子也难免捎带着被消费，暗地里的指指点点已算小事，甚至有同情的目光落在她身上，这无疑极大地刺激了她的自尊心。她这段时间积郁已久，正愁无处排遣，同期这不知死活的行为权当送上门来了——论真本事他永远比不过忍足，从本科到博士一贯如此，轮转完毕后正式进入医局虽说按部就班地升迁，但至今上不了重大、疑难手术第一助手的位置，此外科研和教学更是被忍足压着一头。

要说此人其实算得上有才华的新人，非医学世家出身缺少人脉上的先天优势，费劲心机赢得药企老板独生爱女下嫁从而背上赘婿的包袱，卯足一口气就为爬到白色巨塔的顶端。但任谁和忍足呆在同一科室的屋檐下就很难等到出头的那天，神外现任教授对二人的偏好是医局上下公开的秘密，同期却一直觉得是忍足父辈的关系使然。

同期嫉妒忍足的家世和能力，有事没事就爱招惹他的麻烦，哪怕人家始终以一副爱搭不理的冷漠脸回应。妻子早看同期不顺眼很久了，屡次三番让忍足在教授那里多长个心眼，丈夫却对此不以为然故而平日关起门来没少遭妻子的数落。他追求的是做到业务水平第一无人敢轻，外加特意让同事知道自己脾气古怪不擅社交以规避为这些无谓之事耽误科研，这显然和妻子理解的人际关系处理相去甚远。

当这些刺耳兼刺心之话再度钻进耳朵里，妻子对于同期的忍耐终于到达了极限，她踩着高跟鞋走到这个出气筒面前，抬起手干脆利落地扇了他一巴掌。同期甚至来不及反应，在全场鸦雀无声中愣了足有两分钟，方才捂着脸瞪回来，阴阳怪气地说你男人在外面找男人，跑到我这里撒气有什么用。午休时分的医局人流量不大，同事们大都含笑不语，躲在隔板后面看起了热闹——某种意义上倒正中同期的下怀。

“您多虑了。”妻子冷淡地翘起一侧嘴角，目露一丝挑衅之意，“既然马桶常年掀着盖子污染空气，那见者都有责任顺手盖上不是？”

她扔下这句话后头也不回地离开，留同期在原地脸色青一阵红一阵，同事们刻意压低的笑声让他更加羞恼，压根儿没想到自己反倒被看了笑话。妻子在医局门口撞上目瞪口呆的谦也，他差点没拿稳怀里抱着的一撂病历，大概全程围观了刚才的那一折好戏。谦也知道这位嫂子从来脾气倔不好惹，亲眼见证还是对他的内心造成了不小的冲击，同时心里嘟囔着那一巴掌扇得真解气。

妻子点了点下巴算打过招呼，高跟鞋的清脆声响渐行渐远。

忍足从谦也那里得知妻子和同期的正面对峙，脸上的表情微妙地变化了。他掐灭手里的烟头，丢下身后发出追问的谦也，拨开街道上的人流快步回了家。忍足没把同期散布的流言放在心里，因为他打小就从没在乎过他人人前人后议论自己，但如今祸及妻子就是另外一回事了。她是自尊心那么强的人，忍足十分担心旁人的闲话影响到她的心态，从而台上一个手抖闹出人命再把自己也折进去。毕竟事情刨根问底是他违背了结婚时的誓言有错在先——他永远也无法否认这铁一样的事实。

忍足推开门撞进一片黑暗，杂物七零八落地堆在玄关，隐约听到厨房水龙头漏出细微的声音。他小心翼翼地避开走廊里的障碍物，辨认出流理台上面吃到一半的超市便当，以及塞得过满没来得及清理的垃圾桶。冰箱发出沉闷的轰鸣，他看到妻子的托特包歪倒在小方桌上，钱包和纸巾已滚到了地面，口红也在桌面的边缘摇摇欲坠。家里的生活气息过于苍白了，阳台上盆栽的叶子卷了起来，边缘已经有了明显的枯黄。

忍足逐渐适应了阴暗的光线，他偏过头，仔细辨认之下锁定了妻子僵硬的身影。她抱膝坐在客厅的地毯里，弯曲的影子投在后面墙壁上。她的头发乱糟糟地堆在脸颊两侧，粗糙的发尾穿过肩膀翘起来，眼角的妆容似乎花了，日常的明丽干练被忧伤憔悴取而代之。妻子对忍足意外归家未作任何反应，只是维持着对于面前玻璃茶几的注视，任何异响都打扰不了她和自己的斗争，半月未回的丈夫也不是例外。

事发后忍足没有对妻子说过抱歉。卫生间的试纸刺穿了他的底线，这些年的怨怼在沉默中爆发。但这一瞬间忍足看着这个自己曾经爱过、现在因为自己备受折磨的女人，从心里动了示弱的念头——他们的感情很久以前就在相反的价值观中消磨殆尽，如果他当初能早点认清事实快刀斩乱麻，说不定还能拥有一个好聚好散、重逢一笑泯恩仇的结局。如今到头来他们各自伤痕累累，在注定沉没的小船上互相拖累，曾经的美好片段也褪尽了颜色。

忍足放轻脚步穿过一地的狼藉，走到妻子身边慢慢蹲了下来。他无疑爱过她眼角笑起来时的细纹，也曾经顶着对未知的忧惧义无反顾地想把自己交付出去，后来却一遍遍地体会到悲哀莫大于心死。他们都被自以为是的爱困住了，没有及时果断止损加重了伤害。隆隆的汽笛声划破夜幕，她打断了他说对不起的第一个音节。

“咱们离婚吧。”妻子平静地说——短短一天内她完成了对于他们之间过去、现在、未来的一应思考。

忍足诧异地抬起了眼皮，几乎不敢相信自己的亲耳所闻，突如其来的妥协和让步未免太不真实。妻子的语气绝不像嘲讽和玩笑，她不咸不淡地把结论砸下来，先前堆砌的堡垒轰然倒塌。妻子依然没转头正视忍足，而是自顾自地对着空气继续说下去，“你那个黑匣子，我前几天打开看了——对不住。”

她苦涩地笑起来，抬手把头发捋到耳后。忍足在书架顶层置了一个黑色的铁盒子，阳刻纹章处漆皮剥落露出白色底漆的盖子不经意透露出它已走过的漫长时光。铁盒子成为厚重医学书籍的一部分，妻子从来没有主动过问，毕竟她对忍足收集超市打折券的各类盒子习以为常。直到前几天站在丈夫惯常站的那个位置学着他对着书架发呆时，她的视线慢慢聚焦在了这个黑匣子上；最终鬼使神差地取下它后，这才第一次打开确认里面内容。那些年代久远的物件掉落出来的刹那，她心中的一切对于不合理的困惑在一瞬间都迎刃而解了：

所有和迹部相关的大大小小的东西，忍足都整齐收在了这个铁盒子里，网球场上迹部意气风发的剪影、字迹歪歪扭扭的便签条、无数张破旧的电影票根、三五枚花纹精致的书签、甚至是一根折断的眼镜腿。盒子底部压着一张九人合照，大概是当时网球部的全体正选，忍足和迹部站在照片的正中间，头发上沾了五颜六色的彩屑。迹部捧着金灿灿的奖杯笑得开怀，忍足松松地揽着他的肩膀，嘴角若有似无地扬起来。

那是一段她无从参与和臆测、更永不会被从丈夫心头磨灭的过去。

意识到迹部不是新欢而是旧爱的那一刻，她心里就自行竖起了认输的白旗。一切非同寻常的表象都追溯到了源头，妻子发现自己突然懂了忍足盯着书架顶层的忧伤眼神，或许也大致明白了迹部在病房里一刻不离忍足的目光——那个特殊的位置她永远抢不走，他们婚姻开出的缺口无人弥缝便让重温旧梦有了可能，而且以丈夫的性格绝对是人不如故的。怨恨没有多大意义，他们走到今天这一步双方都有责任；无名指上的戒指已不可能他脱轨的心，无非是继续徒增两人的苦痛，那道深深的裂谷已然填补不上了。

“总觉得再不放你走，迟早有一天你会在我身边憋屈死。”妻子终于把视线移向忍足，“离婚协议书我会签好字转交给你，其他事情都按律师说的流程走吧。我打算离开东京换个环境，月底之前会从这个家里搬出去。我不会把你们俩的事情说出去，现在看来也不用我说——我们从此以后就两清了。”

妻子摘下婚戒放到茶几上，完成了对于忍足的道德审判。忍足也摘下那枚黯淡的银圈，哑着嗓音说了对不起和谢谢，妻子只是面无表情地摇了摇头。忍足看到那种神情的那一刹那觉得这一切都无比讽刺——这副几乎和自己一模一样的漠然神情，正是他自己常常用以默示不同意、不合作的那种。

“——但是，你们真的以为你们就能这样永远腻歪下去？等他一死，我很好奇你会怎么办。我等着看那天。”

最后一截火车厢经过铁轨，信号灯变化的提示音再次响起。


	18. Chapter 18

距离被推进手术室还有一周，迹部不无鄙夷地发现自己竟已适应了病房中与世隔绝的规律生活。负责护士每天准时推着餐车出现，她发现自己工作的难易程度很大程度上取决于忍足医生是否在场。消化外科不过那么几张面孔，姓名、资历、学术成就早被迹部记得分毫不差，副教授们每次到访都神色严峻地翻看体征记录，照本宣科的手术的一应风险和不确定性，反反复复把迹部快彻底听腻了。但他确实已经习得支配大把的空闲的技巧——比如熟练使用VIP病区健身室的所有器械，读完了一直想抽时间再看一次的诗集和剧本。

迹部发现忍足成了自己作为一个已婚男人早该有的每日固定的期待。他现在已对某位医生的日程了如指掌——这个人被手术占据了大部分时间，间隔以每周两个半日的门诊，偶尔还穿插着若干堂本科生、硕士生授课，剩下屈指可数的业余时间都挤在这间VIP病房里，经常出入的医务同仁对此已司空见惯、心照不宣，对外则一律三缄其口。墙角那箱青森苹果的数量减少了，迹部非常安于能和忍足朝夕相见的日子，自己这无名指一朝褪尽装饰后更让他自觉与初生婴儿无甚差别。唯一不满的是忍足最近明显变憔悴了，眼眶下方投着浓重的阴影，脸颊似乎也被只有他能读得懂的焦虑和精神重负剐下去几毫米。迹部心疼地摸着忍足的脸，反被故作轻松地说是盯他吃饭操心操的。迹部明白这时绝不能再追话，便大咧咧地就坡下驴，顺手揉乱了忍足的头发。

就在这时迹部得知了忍足离婚的消息。他只和忍足妻子打过一次照面，短暂的接触中他便能判断她绝非可轻易夺志之辈，东窗事发后的拉锯阶段充分印证了他这一猜想——她当得起多谋善断四字，针对当时的惨状果断采取拖延策略极其正确，麻醉医生模式化的标签清晰可见。从忍足刻意轻描淡写一笔带过的转述中，迹部能推断出正面交锋当时的惨烈非常，后来他们在家里和医院漫长的僵持不过只是回响。他反而没料到忍足妻子会突然让步，当拖则拖瞬间转换成必然决断，想必她经历了极其艰难的心理斗争。

事到如今迹部认为他应当承认：他先前在忍足面前厉声直数她的种种“罪状”，固然是痛心于至爱被人逼到如此绝境仍不知反抗怒其不争，但也不无对这位素昧平生的情敌微妙的嫉妒甚至是羡慕，忍足对她付出过水晶般的真心，因为纯粹的爱情奉献出了自己的后半生与她分享，但她懂得如何赢得却不知怎样珍惜，终于让丈夫成为了她人生中一件形同虚设无个人意志可言的摆设，他们也在相背的道路上不断走远。迹部为此自我拷问过无数遍，为什么当初没有用尽一切手腕把忍足留在身边，乃至如今只能眼睁睁看着心爱的人把自己重新锁入了那扇他费尽心机敲开的心门内准备自我监禁至终。

忍足十指交叉搁在腿上，迹部注意到他和自己同样无所羁縻的无名指。

十分可笑地，迹部在一秒钟便被决堤而至的愧疚淹没了。他曾经那么想要让忍足属于自己，但当这一卑微的愿望被满足在即，迹部发现自己却无法放任心里的云雀振翅。他和忍足如今的别无所求是以别人的别无选择为踏脚石，她余恨未尽的放手和成全让迹部感到了歉疚：他自己那段婚姻充满了虚伪的谎言，太太不想把这折戏演下去了，某种意义上于他俩都是解脱；而他明知忍足他们不一样，是曾经相爱、一度交汇后过又走上了不同的岔路，但到底当初的交汇是心甘情愿地向彼此走去。

忍足妻子无疑对人生有一套完善的规划，选择合适的结婚对象组建家庭，在恰到好处的年龄生儿育女，无孔不入地钻营人际关系好在白色巨塔里不遗余力地向上爬，忍足的不满爆发之前她从未偏离过自己划定的航线。结束婚姻显然脱离了她的控制，坦荡的人生大道在眼前塌陷为深不见底的断崖，取而代之的是转身走入通向未知的小径。年纪限制和一时修复不得的名誉摆在那里，她所失去的不可谓不难以估量。

“她以后……打算怎么办？”终于，迹部不无迟疑地发了问。

“只说想换个地方。”忍足老实交代，“至于具体哪儿，没说。”

迹部对医院的流言已有所耳闻，忍足同期跳梁小丑的行为让他嗤之以鼻，甚至同情这人中伤对手前不摸清底细的愚蠢，得罪了随时暗中观察的师长和背后的金主还以为占了便宜，简直是搬石头砸自己的脚。他暂时没想好是否术后要让同期吃个教训，但这种人栽跟头无非是时间问题，那面南墙就立在那里等着他来撞。忍足倒是如事不关己一般只让迹部安心准备手术，犯不着把无关紧要一小人放在心上。

忍足的叙述让迹部看到了事情的另一面——妻子无辜被卷入丑闻自不待言，他们俩逃脱不了这桩事的间接责任。她受到的指指点点和无形压力不会少，木秀于林风必摧之，更何况这棵大树是食堂茶余饭后绝佳的消遣谈资；且医学圈就这么大，即使为讨清净费功夫更换工作地点，也难保风声吹不到新院所、此处没有爱嚼舌根的人。迹部知道这方面自己手能伸的长度有限，但他确实动了补偿忍足妻子的念头。

忍足小心翼翼地转达了迹部的意愿，措辞足够真诚并无任何言外之意，换来的不过是妻子在走廊的一声冷笑，说自己是势利些但还没堕落到卖夫求荣，踩着高跟鞋头也不回地离开了。忍足知道她自尊心极强，在他和迹部的事情上低头妥协已是极限，医局里扇同期的那一巴掌也是侧面表现，后续的财产分割都极可能无视他的无条件放弃坚持平分。迹部听闻这一答复后倒是不动声色、并未勉强，他们都需要一架向上爬的梯子。

妻子很快送来签好字的离婚协议书，行李打包完毕后以迅雷不及掩耳之势搬回了娘家，进展比忍足想象的还要更加迅速。他打听了新晋前妻的目标医院，以隐蔽的方式提供了力所能及的帮助。迹部手术之前，忍足终于恢复了名义上的自由身，他看着手术室的自动门缓慢阖上，终于体会到了病人家属在外面的心情。

飞机的起落架收起来，舷窗外的景象切换成了蓝天白云。屏幕上的航线指向伦敦希思罗机场，迹部对这趟十三小时的行程再熟悉不过，喝杯红酒睡一觉就会降落在这极西的另一座岛屿，周围的面孔和语言都会换一个样子。以前多是马不停蹄地奔赴金融城，在路上一刻不敢懈怠地为数小时后的商业谈判做最终准备，端着架子在觥筹交错中做表面功夫。短短几天的行程眨眼就过去了，有时甚至没空回一趟童年在伦敦郊外住的别墅，怅然若失中已经身处回东京的返程飞机之上，又一轮满满当当的日程招呼着他。

迹部在几十年后再一次体味到这张单程机票所能带来的有去无回的决绝，可预见的未来暂且没有返日的计划，偏头无限期地和舷窗外缩小的东京道别，旁边还坐了过去曾经日思夜想的人，他竟然一点儿都找不到实感。他们带走的行李算不上太多，两个箱子的重量轻到和出去旅游相差无几，基本都是在日本穿惯的衣服和鞋子。忍足把百元店淘来的家居服整整齐齐地卷起来，不顾迹部嫌弃的目光全部塞进行李箱。

迹部在剑桥买了套别墅，地点在大学附近郊外的幽静位置。出发前不久忍足正式辞去了大学医院的工作，一时半会儿没有回临床动刀的打算，迹部受他的委托，帮他递交了申请资料，最终使他获得了大学研究室的工作，上下班离家近方便且作息规律。临行前惠里奈找弟弟聊了一晚上，说自己会照顾好爸妈让他不要担心，到英国后记得经常写邮件交流近况。忍足在日本的声名不会太好听，但他早已把这些置之度外，心里唯独惦记着迹部的身体。

消化外科上了最锐利的一把刀，有惊无险地切除了胃部病变的部分。开腹后发现迹部的情况比术前检查结果更复杂，肿瘤的范围大大超出了术前预期。虽然术后病理显示并未转移淋巴结，但消化外科的专家们也不敢保证复发的概率，只能说已尽了最大努力把整个腹腔扫了个干净。忍足听着同事说出自己也曾交代病人家属的话，无可奈何地垂下眼睛盯着病理报告上的图像和数字，深深感到了身为医生竟是如此无能为力。

迹部躺在重症监护的病房里，呼吸罩结了一层雾又恢复透明，忍足一瞬不瞬、几乎不眠不休地守在外面陪他熬过了漫长的危险期。迹部醒来后目不转睛地望着忍足，低声说他意已决，出院后退居为顾问，暂定为期三年，并带他离开日本回到英国。迹部被推进手术室前就在琢磨这个计划，反正有拖着病躯找地方静养作为借口，他也厌倦了追求那些生不带来死不带去的东西。忍足抓着迹部的手答应了这份安排（同时注意到他用的是“回到”这个词，不禁心下自嘲先前说第二故乡是多么自以为是——在一些原则问题上，他无疑从来不曾像表面那样妥协过，心底永远更倾向于那里而不是这里的行事方式），他下半辈子只想爱护和照顾眼前这个人。迹部孩子般地弯起了眼睛。

乘务员在过道里礼貌地俯下身，忍足和她反复确认着迹部的餐饮忌口。入口处的帘子重新合拢，忍足拉下迹部那侧的遮光板，帮他掖了掖盖在身上的毛毯。迹部抬起座位之间的扶手，脑袋歪倒在了忍足的肩膀上。他还是会不确定未来，忍足的体温和气味却让他感到踏实，迹部无意识地蹭了蹭忍足的头发。忍足似乎察觉到迹部的动摇，在毯子里轻轻捏了捏他的手。

“睡吧。”忍足拽下迹部的眼罩，“我在这里。”

迹部眼前陷入一片黑暗，那个低沉好听的声音送他进入睡梦。

他们到达伦敦后驱车前往剑桥，新家坐落在景致幽静秀美之处。初夏的晚霞洒满修剪平整的草坪，迹部拉着忍足的手推开篱笆围栏，眼睛亮着光说想在这里种满喜欢的玫瑰花，再在长长的白色门廊里放两把藤木摇椅。草丛忽然发出了窸窸窣窣的声响，一头小鹿惊慌失措地从院子里逃跑，像是被回家的正牌主人所惊扰。迹部指着小鹿钻进的灌木丛哈哈大笑，小松鼠倒大摇大摆地从他们面前经过。光点在那头金发里跳跃，忍足情不自禁地扬起了嘴角。

迹部在装修时考虑了忍足的喜好，采用白色和原木色作为家居的主色，日式三脚落地灯勾勒出柔和的光，鹅黄色的窗帘随着拂过的微风摆动。迹部没有让这个家常设仆人，但茶几和地板被擦拭得一尘不染，冰箱里也塞满了新鲜的各类食材。迹部冲了澡稍微解乏，镜子反射出那道触目惊心的手术刀疤，提醒他身体经历过可怕的变化。迹部自嘲地按上镜子，湿透的刘海遮住了他的眼睛。

迹部将自己装进深红色的睡袍里，从善如流地对付完了忍足做的晚饭，他现在的状况起码比手术刚结束时好，小口咽下食物就不会反胃吐出来，忍足烹饪的滤镜也让他忽视了食物的寡淡。他们吃完饭到院子里散步，萤火虫的绿色光亮在草丛里若隐若现，迹部饶有兴致地蹲下来仔细观察，忍足从后面给他披上一件浅色的罩衫避凉，同样蹲在迹部旁边观察那抹忽闪忽现的光。

夏日晚风吹起他们的头发，泥土的味道漫进鼻腔里。

他们被长途旅行的劳顿打败了，回卧室躺进床铺里准备休息。迹部半眯眼睛赖在忍足的怀里，那股草药味让他感到前所未有的踏实，那些辗转反侧的夜晚模糊为遥远的记忆。他们没有像以前一样说上不计其数的话，俩人只是痴痴地望进对方的眼睛里。迹部抬手摸着忍足的脸颊，呼吸在此刻也放得很轻。

“三十多年，我这才是真正有家了。”他不无感慨地说。

迹部从小对家的概念很模糊。小时候爸妈常年在外周游，圣诞节也只寄回来堆积成山的礼物，漂亮的节日灯饰挂满了大大小小的房间。迹部抱着金毛在壁炉边上烤火，橙红色的火星砸在柴木之间，金毛阖着眼睛打起了呼噜。他后来遇见忍足又分开，鬼使神差地和前任太太走进纸糊的婚姻，夫妻沦为媒体报道里光鲜亮丽的符号，富丽堂皇的别墅从来和家扯不上关系。

他们重逢后从岔路上绕回来，在神明的眼皮子底下犯了过错，遭受了接二连三的打击和惩罚。命运不会善待犯错的人类，无论那艘暴风雨中摇曳的小船是否找到停靠的港湾，现在这样和忍足面对面躺在一寸之外的距离，迹部心里那块巨大的空洞也被慢慢填补完整。他终于有真正的家了。

忍足淡淡地说，“要努力活下去，想想你还有我。”

“我只有你。”迹部握住了忍足的手。

他发现自己非常想发自内心地对着眼前这个人笑，但最终嘴角一牵后眼前迅速一片模糊，随后泪水便不受控制地流了出来。

没有人比他更想要好好活下去，陪在忍足身边一直到老。他们要养一条金毛二世，每天牵着这小家伙到康河散步。一直到某一天忍足老眼昏花看不清东西，自己还能把爱情小说一字一句念给他听，金毛就趴在他的膝盖上打盹。这个愿望他自知相当奢侈，但这一次他希望能得到神明的原谅和眷顾。忍足低头亲吻了迹部的发旋，夏日夜晚的凉风在露台外吹过，屋檐下的一串风铃也随之摇动。


End file.
